Sakura Drops
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: [Continuação de “December Love”] Kagome Higurashi retorna para sua tão amada cidade, Tokyo. Quais serão as novidades da jovem após tanto tempo afastada dos amigos?
1. Gotas de Sakura, parte I

Olá pessoallllll! Demorei, mas olha eu aquiiiiiii! Eu prometi postar o primeiro capítulo de Sakura Drops hoje e postei! XD uhauauauuahuha! Espero realmente que gostem e quero pedir perdão se houverem erros, mas eu realmente não tive tempo de revisar a fic.

Pergunta que eu sei que vocês farão: Quando sai o segundo capítulo?

Resposta: Bom... eu ainda não estou nem na metade do capítulo e meu tempo agora que está ficando um pouco mais folgado, espero que me perdoem, mas pode demorar um pouco, tudo depende da minha imaginação (minha mente está realmente desgastada... muito estresse...)...

A música que está nesse capítulo (e no próximo) é a "Sakura Drops"... XD Da Utada Hikaru... A mesma "SD" que nomeia a fic e a mesma "SD" que toca no meu blog... XD BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM... acho que é só por enquanto... Qualquer coisa podem falar... ok? Hehehheheh Bjuxxxxx e aproveitem a fic!

Capítulo 1 – Gotas de Sakura, parte I

**Sexta-feira, 1° de junho de 2007**

Meus olhos pesados de tanto choro reabrem-se mais uma vez... Um suspiro ecoa silenciosamente no trem quase vazio dessa manhã de sexta-feira enquanto eu me arrumo melhor no banco desconfortável. Mais uma vez estou fazendo esse caminho... para a cidade de meus sonhos em, novamente, um primeiro dia do mês... Ah... fazem quase 18 longos meses que não piso nesse chão abençoado pelos Deuses... E que falta esse lugar me faz! Que falta as amáveis pessoas daqui me fazem! Que falta ele me faz... que falta...

Sorri parando em frente àquele prédio bege que tantas vezes me abrigou... Aquele prédio que sabe da minha incrível história que se passou em um dezembro passado. Ele que me proporcionou uma linda vista dos fogos na noite natalina ao lado daquele que eu amo e não esqueço nunca. Adentrei-o após pagar pelo táxi que havia pegado. Cumprimentei todos e pedi-lhes para que não contassem a ninguém de minha volta. "É uma surpresa!" informei sorrindo naturalmente. Logo em seguida já me encontrava em frente à tão conhecida porta do apartamento que não mudara.

-Ô de casa! – exclamei após entrar no apartamento e fechar a porta.

-Como? – vi a face surpresa de Miroku aparecer pela porta da cozinha – Kagome querida! O que faz aqui? – ele indagou-me já me abraçando – Estávamos com tanta saudade!

-Eu também estava com saudade! – informei abraçando-lhe forte enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por minha face ainda inchada.

-Não chore minha querida!

-Mas me diga, o que você faz aqui? Não ia embora?

-Fui e já voltei! Arrumei um emprego aqui! Uma maravilha!

-Éh... – sorri enquanto apertava-lhe mais contra mim.

-SHHH... não chore meu anjo... – ele acariciava-me os cabelos enquanto eu tentava conter os soluços. Coisa que não adiantou muito. – SHHH! SHHHH! Olhe pra mim! – ele exclamou segurando-me os braços enquanto encarava-me seriamente – Pare com isso menina! Não é hora pra choro! Vem comigo que eu faço um chazinho pra você...

-Obrigada... – sorri seguindo-lhe para a cozinha.

-Daqui uns dez minutinhos a Sango e a Rin vão estar chegando aí!

-Sério? – indaguei sentindo meu coração disparar ao Miroku afirmar com a cabeça – Você pode ligar para a Sango pedindo para que ele venha?

-Claro que posso, Senhorita Kagome! – ele sorriu pegando o celular e discando o número.

-Só não conte que estou aqui!

-Certo... Ah! Oi amor! Será que você poderia trazer o Senhor Reclamão pra cá hoje? Hum? Ele tem outro programa pra hoje? Será que não tem jeito de...?

-Me dá o telefone! – ordenei rapidamente.

-Mas...!

-Me dá isso Miroku! – arranquei o aparelho de suas mãos soltando um suspiro antes de atender aos chamados do outro lado da linha – Oi Sango! Como está amiga?

#-Ka-kagome?#

-Claro que sou eu amiga! Quem mais seria?

#-Que saudade menina! – ela gritou fazendo-me afastar o telefone dos ouvidos.#

-Também estou com saudade... Mas... você poderia realizar o pedido do Miroku?

#-Claro! É só dizer que você está aí que ele vai em um segundo!#

-Não! Não Sango! Não conte que estou aqui! É pra ser uma surpresa pra ele... Por favor!

#-Vou arrastá-lo então... – ouvi-a rir, o que me fez sorrir levemente.#

-Obrigada...

#-A Rin pode saber?#

-Claro! – sorri suspirando longamente.

#-Então a gente se fala! Ih! Ele está vindo aí! Tchau!#

-Tchau, Sango. – mantive o sorriso, desligando o aparelho e largando-o sobre a mesa – Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

-Certo, Senhorita Kagome! Vou colocar suas coisas no quarto.

-Obrigada

-De nada.

Sorri seguindo para o com e velho banheiro, onde lentamente tomei uma ducha e segui para o quarto. Troquei-me colocando uma saia jeans e uma blusa cavada qualquer. Olhei-me no espelho retocando a maquiagem e sorrindo ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e um "Chegamos!" eclodir alegremente.

-Maldição! Espero que seja REALMENTE importante o que tem a me dizer Miroku! – ouvi o tom irritado de meu ex-chefinho ao abrir a porta do quarto e seguir sorrateiramente pelo corredor – Estou cheio de coisas a fazer e não posso perder tempo! - vi-o sentado no sofá com a face vidrada na tela do televisor. Meu coração automaticamente começou a badalar mais forte.

-Será que você não tem um tempinho pra me ver, não? – indaguei-lhe sorrindo alegremente.

Vi-o levantar-se lentamente nas bases e meu coração aumentou a intensidade das badaladas. Sua face surpresa, perplexa fitou-me por completo parecendo negar-se a acreditar que era realmente eu quem estava ali a sua frente. Sorri mais sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas enquanto eu corria para enlaçar-lhe a cintura fortemente.

-Ka-kagome... – ele balbuciou enquanto me apertava contra o peito agitado – Minha Kagome!

-Eu senti tanto sua falta! – exclamei enquanto afundava minha face em seu peito quente e ainda muito agitado.

-Eu também senti sua falta, meu anjo! Pensava em você todos os dias! Todas as horas! Todos os minutos! Todos os segundos! To...!

-Não exagere! – exclamei deixando um riso escapar de meus lábios.

-Juro-lhe... – ele informou ao encarar-me os orbes com um leve sorriso -Juro-lhe por tudo que é mais sagrado!

-Não precisa jurar nada... – sorri enquanto segurava-lhe a face entre minhas trêmulas mãos.

-Mas... eu... juro... – ele sorriu aconchegando, em seguida, seus lábios sobre os meus.

Retribuí-lhe intensamente o toque enquanto sentia-o apertar-me ainda mais contra si. Meu coração pulando rapidamente... a respiração desregulada... a mente em completo branco... Um conforto indescritível que seus braços me causavam... Meus braços já lhe enlaçavam o pescoço puxando-o mais e mais para mim... Retornei para meu doce paraíso...

-Eu adoro você... demais! – ele sussurrou aos meus ouvidos enquanto insistia em acariciar-me as madeixas.

-Eu também adoro você, Inu-Yasha... muito mesmo...

-Você está bem?

-Sim... – restringi-me a dizer enquanto beijava-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Bom saber... – ele sorriu enquanto segurava minhas mãos carinhosamente – Bom saber...

-Kagome! Nós também estamos com saudade, sabia? – ouvi a voz de Sango ao meu lado, o que me fez encarar minhas duas amigas sorrindo abertamente enquanto abraçava-lhes carinhosamente.

-Que saudade de vocês! – exclamei enquanto mantinha o forte abraço triplo.

-Você não deu mais notícias menina! – Rin riu ao meu lado.

-Desculpem... eu não tive tempo de sobra...

-Dezoito meses correndo direto, amor? Olhe que é muito tempo! – Inu-Yasha comentou repousando as mãos em minha cintura enquanto deixava um leve ósculo em meu pescoço.

-Você devia saber que ia ser corrido pra mim...

-Eu sei... Sesshoumaru me contou.

-Ah... suspeitei... – sorri soltando minhas amigas e enlaçando-lhe as mãos.

-Que horas mesmo você disse que teria que ir, Inu-Yasha? – Miroku indagou sentando-se no sofá e puxando Sango para junto de si.

-Ir? Ir aonde? Não me enlouqueça Miroku! Eu não vou a lugar algum! – ele exclamou sorrindo enquanto sentava-se no sofá e me acomodava em seus braços.

-Bom saber disso! Cheguei a pensar que iria me deixar! – sorri deitando a face ao lado da sua.

-Nunca vou deixa-la, meu amor... Nunca!

-Ótimo! – sorri ainda mais lhe beijando os lábios.

-Ainda vai quere o chá, Senhorita Kagome?

-Não precisa, Miroku... meu calmante já chegou... – sorri soltando um leve suspiro.

-Éh? – Inu-Yasha indagou-me enquanto acariciava-me a face.

-Aham... – afirmei vendo-o sorrir docemente.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo estridente e familiar som da campainha que insistia em tocar diversas vezes. "Eu atendo!" pronunciei levantando-me do sofá alegremente e abrindo a porta. O coração parou de bater enquanto meu sorriso transformava-se em rancor. Minha respiração exaltou-se por completo enquanto eu encarava friamente a pessoa a minha frente.

-O que **VOCÊ** faz aqui?

-Ora "o que eu faço aqui?", Kagome! É claro que eu vim vê-la! – ele segurou-me o pulso fortemente para que eu não pudesse escapar – Precisamos conversar!

-Eu não preciso conversar com você! Solta-me!

-Claro que precisamos conversar! – ele puxou-me mais para si tentando obter meus lábios.

-Solte-a de uma vez, seu imbecil! – Inu-Yasha soltou-me do "intruso" puxando-me para seus braços.

-Ei! Solte minha namorada!

-Sua o que? – Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos perigosamente afastando-nos da porta.

-NA-MO-RA-DA! Por acaso é surdo, seu louco?

-Ora seu idiota! Pare de falar besteiras! A Kagome É a MINHA namorada!

-Quem está falando besteiras é você! Kagome e eu estamos juntos a mais de dois anos!

-Cale a boca, Shinoki! Tudo entre nós acabou a mais de dezoito meses, quando eu vim pra cá pela primeira vez!

-Você não me disse que havia acabado, sua mentirosa!

-Não a chame de mentirosa!

-Seu... seu... estúpido, idiota! Eu lhe deixei uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica avisando que vinha pra cá e que nosso romance havia chegado ao fim! No início eu fiquei triste, mas... Eu aprendi a amar alguém de verdade aqui em Tokyo!

-Sua...!

-Quer dar o fora daqui idiota! – Inu-Yasha me soltou empurrando o intruso para fora e em seguida fechando a porta. A campainha tocou diversas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu a porta.

Logo me senti envolvida pelos braços de meu amado que insistia em sussurra-me: "Você é somente minha, ouviu?"... Eu apenas confirmava com a cabeça enquanto apertava-me contra seu quente corpo. Senti-me ainda mais triste... eu sabia que Shinoki não desistiria tão facilmente... Por que ele tinha que aparecer justo agora quando eu pensei estar mais em paz comigo mesma?

-Você está com sono? – ouvi o doce sussurro em meus ouvidos quando já me sentia adormecer.

-Um pouco...

-Vamos pra casa?

-Que? – sentei-me direito no sofá encarando-lhe os sempre belíssimos orbes âmbares.

-Pedi se você quer ir pra casa agora.

-Casa?

-Não há como você dormir aqui, há? A não se que o sofá seja uma boa opção para dois.

-Hum?

-Aff... – ele suspirou enlaçando-me em um dócil amplexo – Você e eu vamos para minha casa onde descansaremos essa noite...

-Sim, sim, eu entendi! Não sou burra! Mas... quem disse que eu concordei em ir com você?

-Ei! – ele afastou-se de mim parecendo indignado com o que ouvira.

-E se eu quiser fica?

-Vamos dormir no sofá.

-Não... EU durmo no sofá..

-NÓS!

-EU!

-NÓS!

-EU!

-NÓ...!

-Será que vocês dois poderiam, por favor, parar com essa discussão inútil? – Sango indagou-nos com o semblante já irritado.

-Desculpe... – sussurrei tornando a olhar para meu ex-chefinho.

-Venha comigo... Por favor! – ele sussurrou-me com um meio sorriso na face.

-Como você insiste! – sorri beijando-lhe os doces lábios – Eu vou com você.

-Eu sabia que não resistiria! – ele aumentou o sorriso antes de me abraçar outra vez.

-Você é definitivamente louco!

-Concordo... – ele levantou-se do sofá estendendo-me a mão para que eu pudesse imita-lo – Sou totalmente louco por você!

-Bobo... – sorri enlaçando meus dedos aos seus – Bom gente... nós já vamos indo...

-Ahhh! Fiquem mais um pouco! Acabamos de nos encontrar! – Sango exclamou fazendo biquinho o que me fez rir baixinho.

-A Kagome precisa descansar agora, Sango. A viagem foi longa! Você sabe disso!

-Eu sei... – ela suspirou desanimada mas logo exibiu um sorriso – Vamos almoçar no parque amanhã?

-Cah! Como, se amanhã vocês têm que trabalhar, hãn?

-Que história é essa de "vocês", hein Inu-Yasha? – Rin fez biquinho – Se você não vai trabalhar nós também não vamos!

-Engraçadíssimo Rin, mas vocês vão trabalhar SIM!

-Não mesmo! – Sango apoiou Rin enquanto eu caía na gargalhada.

-Parem de agir como crianças! – exclamei fazendo Inu-Yasha estreitar os olhos.

-FÉRIAS COLETIVASSSSSSSS! – Sango gritou enquanto batia palmas.

-Nem em seus maiores sonhos!

-Mas Inu-Yasha, a gente também quer passar mais tempo com a Kagome... – Sango fez aquela tão conhecida carinha de cachorro sem dono que eu acabei por acreditar que Inu-Yasha concederia as férias.

-É Inu-Yasha... Não seja malvado! – Rin imitou Sango enquanto ambas se aproximavam de nós.

-NÃOOOO! – Inu-Yasha gritou enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Ahrrrrrrrggggggg! Seu IDIOTA! Eu vou ligar agorinha mesmo pro Sesshoumaru! Você vai ver! – Rin pegou o celular da bolsa discando os números.

-N-não fala sério, néh?

-Seríssimo! – ela exclamou respirando fundo.

-Ok! Desliga essa merda! Estão de férias!

-Viu... sempre funciona... – Rin falou olhando Sango de esguelha.

-Vocês duas sabem mesmo como lidar com ele, hein! – ri baixinho enquanto Inu-Yasha me encarava feio.

-Do lado delas, sua traidora?

-Claro que sim! – ri abraçando as minhas amigas – Somos um time, sabia?

-Ahhhh! – ele estreitou os olhos vindo até mim e me abraçando – Você vai pagar por isso!

-Como? – sorri levemente enquanto sentia-o me cutucar na região da cintura o que me fez cair na gargalhada – Pa-pare! – me afastei dele correndo para trás de Miroku – Não vale!

-Mas é claro que vale! Estamos no meio de uma guerra, minha querida!

-Bobo! – mostrei-lhe a língua e ele sorriu levemente.

-Ok... agora vamos pra casa. – ele veio até mim enlaçando minha mão carinhosamente – E suas mochilas?

-Coloquei no quarto pra ela. – Miroku sorriu levemente enquanto seguia até a cozinha.

-Vou ligar pro Sergay vir pegar a gente. – Inu-Yasha pegou o telefone enquanto Sango caia na gargalhada.

-Que foi? – indaguei enquanto fitava-lhe com curiosidade.

-Só lembrei da última vez que o Inu-Yasha falou dele... Aquele dia que estávamos no restaurante, lembra K-chan?

-Eu... – sorri levemente – lembro sim... – ri baixinho enquanto Inu-Yasha começava a falar ao telefone.

-Será mesmo que ele é gay, como o Miroku supôs? – Sango comentou pensativa.

-Eu tenho quase certeza! – Miroku adentrou a sala com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Por que?

-Simples, Senhorita Kagome! Ele parece muito chegado ao chefinho dele... – Miroku aumentou o sorriso dando-me uma leve piscadela.

-Ahhhh... Quer dizer que meu ex-chefinho está sendo paparicado?

-Oooo! Se está! – ele riu enquanto Inu-Yasha dirigia-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Agora estou ficando realmente preocupada...

-Pare de falar besteiras, Kagome! – Inu-Yasha desligou o telefone colocando-o no bolso.

-Sério! Se você está tendo um caso com seu motorista é algo para que eu me preocupe, não?

-Ora! Pare de besteiras! Eu não tenho caso nenhum, ok?

-Como eu posso ter certeza se Miroku está me afirmando o contrário... hãn?

-Rrrrghhhh! Pare com isso! – ele exclamou cerrando os dentes.

-Mas...!

-Eu disse pra parar!

-Ok! Ok! Eu paro! – suspirei – Você está bem estressadinho, não? Acho que não vou mais com você desse jeito...

-O QUE?

-... – caí na gargalhada ao ver sua cara indignada – Tonto! – ri ainda mais enquanto enlaçava-lhe o pescoço – Eu estava só brincando, ta? Não leva a sério... – dei-lhe uma piscadela e ele sorriu levemente.

-Ok... – ele murmurou beijando-me os lábios – Desculpe, mas... eu andei ocupado com umas coisas bem estressantes...

-Pode deixar que eu tiro esse stress... ta bom?

-Conto com você...

-Não vou decepcionar! Prometo... – sorri levemente beijando-lhe os lábios outra vez.

-Sei que não vai...

-Desse jeito não dou uma semana e a Kagome ta grávida...

-Miroku, dá pra calar a boca? – Inu-Yasha ralhou enquanto as outras duas riam.

-Ta bom! Ta bom! – ele suspirou – O cara nem pode mais fazer brincadeiras! Isso já é o cúmulo!

-Idiota. – Inu-Yasha afirmou apertando-me mais contra si.

-Hey... – segurei-lhe o queixo com carinho – Idiota é você... – sorri levemente beijando-lhe a bochecha – O meu idiota...

-Seu eu sou... mas idiota não... – ele sorriu repousando a face ao lado da minha.

-Discordo...

-Kagome...

-Desculpe... – ri baixinho respirando fundo – Eu preciso de um descanso... É sério... – sussurrei-lhe enquanto fechava os olhos.

-Precisamos conversar também...

-Depende sobre o que quer conversar...

-Você sabe... Fazem meses que não falo com Sesshoumaru... Tenho poucas informações dos ocorridos...

-Acho que... – afundei a face em seu ombro escondendo as lágrimas que prontamente me borraram a face – não quero falar disso... agora...

-Tudo bem... – ele me apertou contra si com mais força – Se acalme...

-Uhum... – resmunguei aninhando-me mais nos braços dele.

-Vocês dois não estão com calor, não? 28°C lá fora e vocês dois aqui agarradinhos! Não sei como agüentam!

-Cale a boca... – Inu-Yasha falou seriamente enquanto acariciava-me os cabelos.

Suspirei apertando-lhe mais contra mim. Era tudo o que eu precisava nesse momento... Apenas sentir o corpo dele junto comigo, pois a alma sempre esteve... Eu só queria tê-lo por perto... Só isso...

_**#Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge**_

_**Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak**_

_**Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete**_

_**Yagate hana wo sakasu yo#**_

#Se apaixone, diga adeus

Eu juro a mim mesma que esta será minha última decepção

Assim como a cerejeira balança ao vento

E logo florescerão#

-Vish! Chuvinha brava! – Miroku exclamou soltando uma risada – Logo passa.

-Bem que podia chover mais, né? Um calorão desse! – Rin exclamou soltando um suspiro.

-Concordo plenamente, Rin!

-Minha mãe me disse uma vez que essas chuvas rápidas são, na verdade, anjos que choram brevemente... – Inu-Yasha murmurou fitando-me os olhos.

-Éh?

-Uhum... Eles devem ter ficado tristes de verem você chorar... – ele sorriu dando uma leve piscadela.

-Ta certo... entendi o recado... – soltei um riso trêmulo enquanto ele me abraçava com força outra vez – Obrigada por estar comigo, Inu-Yasha... Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você... – murmurei soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Posso dizer o mesmo, Kagome... – ele beijou –me os cabelos levemente – Temos que ir agora...

-Certo... – sorri levemente enlaçando-lhe a mão – Até mais pessoal... Agora eu vou tirar uma sonequinha...

-Ta bom... – Sango sorriu dando um leve tapa no namorado – Pega as malas dela, hein Miroku?

-É pra já, Sangozinha! – ele sorriu saindo em busca das minhas malas.

-Então... a gente só vai poder botar o papo em dia amanhã?

-Isso mesmo Rin... – sorri levemente – E eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra você... Você vai amar!

-O que é? – ela indagou com curiosidade.

-Só amanhã, Rin!

-Ahhhh! Como você é má! – ela suspirou – Mas tudo bem... eu entendo... – Rin fez cara de choro o que me fez soltar uma risada.

-Rin! Você não muda mesmo!

-Prontinho! Aqui estão as malas, Senhorita! – Miroku sorriu colocando minhas bagagens perto da porta.

-Obrigada, Miroku! – sorri levemente enquanto Inu-Yasha me puxava na direção da saída da casa.

-Até amanhã... Eu ligo pra gente ver do almoço no parque, ok?

-UEBA! – Sango e Rin exclamaram enquanto se abraçavam energicamente.

-Malucas... – Inu-Yasha suspirou pegando minhas mochilas – Tchau pra quem fica... – ele fechou a porta indicando para que eu chamasse o elevador – Kagome?

-Hum? – desviei o olhar da estrada fitando-lhe a face séria.

-Posso perguntar uma coisinha...

-Depende o que...

-Aquele... cara... quem é ele?

-Meu ex-namorado... – suspirei fitando o chão do carro dele – Eu já acabei com ele tem muito tempo, mas... ele insiste em me atormentar! Sesshoumaru me livrou dele umas dez vezes nesses últimos tempos...

-... – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo fazendo-me fitá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

-Olha eu...! – silenciei ao vê-lo virar a face para a janela – Sinto muito...

-Sente muito pelo que? – ele me encarou com o cenho enrugado.

-Eu não sei, eu...! – desviei o olhar para o chão outra vez – Por que está agindo desse modo?

-Que modo?

-Assim! Você está... estranho! Não parece o Inu-Yasha que eu conhecia!

-Não há nada diferente em mim... Você que está estranha...

-Eu? O que eu fiz? – fitei-lhe levemente.

-E eu? O que eu fiz?

-Você está diferente, Inu-Yasha! Eu não sei explicar!

-Nós dois estamos diferentes, estranhos... – ele desviou o olhar para a janela – Passamos muito tempo afastados...

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Vocês vão descer agora ou na garagem, Senhor Inu-Yasha?

-Agora... – ele abriu a porta do carro desembarcando.

-Hey! – exclamei descendo do automóvel e seguindo-o – Me espere!

-Saudade, néh?

-O que?

-Você pareceu gostar daquilo...

-DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? – gritei parando em sua frente.

-DAQUELE CARA! VOCÊ PARECEU QUERER VÊ-LO!

-INU-YASHA NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO! EU QUERO DISTÂNCIA DELE!

-... – ele bufou passando por mim emburrado.

-SEU IDIOTA! EU AMO VOCÊ! – berrei com raiva fazendo-o parar e se virar em minha direção – Você é cego? – caminhei até ele abraçando-o com força – Como pode não perceber isso? Eu... eu...! SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAA! – exclamei enquanto socava-lhe o peito.

-Hey! Pare! – ele segurou meus braços enquanto eu insistia em tentar bater-lhe – Sua maluca! – ele riu fazendo-me dar um giro. Ele enlaçou-me a cintura firmemente enquanto eu sentia meu coração disparar – Era só isso que eu queria ouvir... – ele murmurou beijando-me o pescoço, o que me causou uma seqüência incalculável de arrepios.

-Você me estressou... por... isso... – sorri levemente enquanto ele continuava a deixar leves ósculos em meu pescoço.

-Aham... – ele murmurou pressionando os lábios com mais força em minha pele.

-Bobo... – sussurrei enquanto outro arrepio percorria por meu corpo – Era só ter pedido... que eu falava...

-Então... repete...

-O que? Que eu amo você?

-Aham...

-Eu amo você... – sorri enquanto ele me apertava ainda mais contra si.

-Você... quer tomar um banho?

-Não precisa... Tomei um quando cheguei no apartamento.

-Bem que eu senti um cheirinho gostoso de sabonete quando você me abraçou lá no apartamento...

-E agora não tem mais cheirinho gostoso?

-Você está sempre com cheirinho gostoso, minha Kagome...

-Ah! Quase esqueci! – virei-me de frente para ele, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço levemente – Que história é essa de eu ser sua namorada, hãn?

-E não é? – ele sorriu levemente beijando-me os lábios.

-Não... Você nunca me pediu em namoro...

-Preciso? – ele aumentou o sorriso apertando-me mais e mais contra si.

-Precisa...

-Então, Senhorita Kagome... Gostaria de ser minha namorada?

-Eu adoraria... – sorri logo sentindo os lábios dele se grudarem aos meus – mas não posso...

-O-o que? – ele piscou algumas vezes fazendo-me rir.

-Mas não posso esquecer de contar para seu irmão... – completei dando-lhe uma piscadela.

-Malvada! – ele riu mordiscando o canto dos meus lábios fazendo-me estremecer – Minha linda e malvada namorada...

-Eu não via a hora de encontra-lo outra vez... – sorri acariciando-lhe a face docemente.

-Eu também não... Desculpe...

-Desculpar?

-Eu queria ter ido pra lá em dezembro pra vê-la... mas não tive tempo...

-Eu entendo perfeitamente... – sorri depositando a face ao lado da sua – Não precisa se desculpar por causa disso...

-Eu amo você...

-Eu também amo você, Inu-Yasha...

-Bom! Agora vamos subir e dormir um pouco? – ele sorriu enlaçando minhas mãos carinhosamente.

-Tudo bem... – sorri deixando-me ser guiada por ele.

-Miwa! Miwa! – Inu-Yasha exclamou ao adentrarmos a casa e logo em seguida uma jovem mulher apareceu – O jantar pras 8 horas hoje, certo?

-Sim, Senhor! – ela sorriu levemente se retirando em seguida.

-Hum... cada vez mais jovens, hãn? – sorri levemente começando a subir as escadas.

-O que? – ele indagou ao me alcançar.

-Suas empregadas... cada vez mais jovens...

-Fazer o que... às vezes eu tenho que me divertir, não?

-O que? – estreitei os olhos vendo-o rir enquanto estendia-me as mãos – Cínico!

-Ciumenta... – ele deixou o sorriso nos lábios aumentar enquanto puxava-me para seu quarto.

-Eu fiz uma brincadeira...

-E eu entrei nessa brincadeira! – ele deu-me uma leve piscadela enquanto abria a porta do quarto – Seja bem vinda outra vez...

-Obrigada... – sorri adentrando o recinto lentamente.

-Vem... – ele sentou-se na cama de casal dando leves batidinhas ao seu lado.

-Certo... – fui até a cama me aconchegando ao seu lado.

-Olha Kagome, você chegou hoje de viagem e eu sei que deve estar cansada e, provavelmente, com dor de cabeça. Por isso os assuntos sérios ficam pra amanhã, certo?

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Hey! – ele tampou-me os lábios com a ponta dos dedos – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu... E quanto mais cedo melhor pra você... não quero ter que vê-la se massacrando...

-Mas eu...!

-Se não quiser fazer isso por você, faça por mim, ok?

-Ok... – suspirei escorando a face em seu ombro.

-Agora precisamos de um descanso... – ele sorriu puxando o lençol que estava sobre a cama – Pode deitar...

-Obrigada... – deitei-me logo me sentindo abraçada por ele – Eu amo você...

-Também amo você, Kagome... – ele me apertou mais contra si – Demais...

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hum?

-Sabe quem virá morar aqui?

-Hum? – ele fitou-me curiosamente e eu sorri.

-O Sesshoumaru...

-O... O QUE?

-Hey! Não grite!

-Que história é essa?

-Ele vai fazer uma surpresa pra Rin... – sorri me aconchegando mais nos braços de meu ex-chefinho – Tenho que ligar pra ele avisando onde nós vamos estar...

-Aff... agora essa cidade vai virar um lixo...

-Não vai não! – ri apertando-o mais contra mim – Sesshoumaru disse que você vai ser o assistente pessoal dele...

-O QUE?

-Hey! Foi uma brincadeira! – ri ainda mais enquanto ele soltava um suspiro – Desculpe...

-Bobagem a minha! – ele riu baixinho – Ia ser tão legal inferniza-lo!

-Bobinho! – sorri sentindo-o me beijar os cabelos.

-O seu bobinho...

-Sim... só meu e de mais ninguém... Não é?

-Isso mesmo... – ele sorriu fechando os olhos – Agora durma um pouco, sim?

-Aham... – suspirei levemente imitando meu ex-chefinho – Boa noite, Inu-Yasha...

-Boa noite, Kagome...

Não muito tempo depois, reabri meus olhos fitando o quarto ao meu redor... Sentei-me na cama lentamente fitando a gigantesca janela a minha frente.

-Que bom que acordou... A janta está quase pronta! – Inu-Yasha sorriu tornando a sentar ao meu lado.

-Faz muito tempo que você acordou?

-Não... Acordei com a tempestade...

-Tempestade?

-É! Está chovendo oceanos lá fora!

-Ah... – sorri fitando a janela molhada outra vez.

Minha cabeça começou a rodopiar... Todas as lembranças possíveis desses últimos meses me vieram a mente... Meus olhos rapidamente encheram-se de água e antes que eu pudesse notar, já estava chorando... ao menos mais uma vez...

-Tudo bem com você? – Inu-Yasha repousou uma das mãos em meu ombro enquanto tentava encontrar minha face escondida pelos cabelos.

-Tudo... – murmurei soluçando baixinho.

-Hey... – ele puxou-me para seus braços acarinhando-me os cabelos – Quer conversar sobre isso agora?

-Não... – enlacei-lhe a cintura fortemente – Só fica comigo...

-Eu fico...

_**#Furidashita nastsu no ame ga **_

Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto 

_**Omoide to DABUru eizou**_

_**Aki no DORAMA saihousou#**_

#A chuva de verão que chegou há pouco

Cai ao lado de minhas lágrimas

Minhas lembranças e imagens sobrepõem

A reprise do drama do outono#

-Vamos descer? O jantar já deve estar pronto agora... – ele sorriu acariciando minha face levemente.

-Aham... – sorri enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar – Obrigada por tudo... Inu-Yasha...

-Não precisa agradecer... – ele repousou o braço sobre meus ombros, guiando-me para a sala de jantar.

Nos sentamos e em seguida o jantar foi servido pela Miwa e mais outras duas mulheres. Mantive-me em silêncio no decorrer de todo o jantar... aquilo chegava a ser muito constrangedor... Inu-Yasha apenas suspirava fazendo-me perceber que ele havia me perguntado algo.

-Sinto muito... – falei um pouco mais baixo do que o normal enquanto sentava-me ao seu lado no sofá da sala.

-Sente muito pelo que?

-Você estava falando comigo, não? Na hora da janta? Eu estava aérea... Desculpe...

-Você não precisa se desculpar... – ele sorriu levemente fazendo-me sentar entre suas pernas – Está cansada... Isso é normal... – ele sussurrou escorando-me em seu peito e abraçando-me forte.

-Se você diz... – sorri enquanto aconchegava-me em seus quentes braços.

-Amo você, pequena...

-Também amo você... – murmurei fechando os olhos e sentindo-o beijar meus cabelos.

-Senhor Inu-Yasha?

-Eu? – Inu-Yasha indagou enquanto eu abria meus olhos curiosamente.

-Preciso falar com o Senhor um momento...

-Só um segundo... – ele sentou-me direito no sofá indo até a empregada.

Ambos ficaram cochichando por algum tempo o que só aumentou minha curiosidade. Se a curiosidade matou o gato... quase me matou também...

-Miwa você é um anjo! Eu quase havia esquecido! – ele riu vindo até mim e me puxando para junto de si.

-O que foi?

-Tenho que lhe mostrar uma coisa... – ele sorriu guiando-me pela casa até uma área que eu ainda não conhecia – Fiz isso logo que você foi embora... Aumentei a casa aqui e...! Você precisa ver!

-Ver... o que exatamente?

-É uma surpresa! – ele deu-me uma leve piscadela parando em frente a uma porta de madeira.

-O que você está me escondendo? – indaguei sentindo-o me tampar os olhos.

-Você verá... – ele sussurrou abrindo a porta e me guiando para dentro do cômodo – Agora... abra esses lindos olhinhos...

-Tem certeza que posso? – falei sorrindo enquanto ele beijava minha bochecha.

-Abra...

-Ok! – sorri fazendo o que ele me pedira.

Senti meu coração disparar ao fitar o local a minha volta. Era um enorme quarto totalmente cor-de-rosa. Havia uma cama de casal exatamente no canto oposto da porta. As paredes estavam quase que totalmente cobertas com quadros meus e dele. Tudo tão belo e tão inacreditável!

-Onde... onde conseguiu minhas fotos? – indaguei fitando um porta-retrato sobre uma cômoda ao lado da porta.

-Sesshoumaru... Isso diz alguma coisa?

-Com certeza... – sorri ainda mais fitando nosso reflexo no espelho em cima da cômoda.

-Fiz tudo isso pra nós dois... Não queria esquecer como você era realmente...

-Como eu era realmente? – indaguei fitando-o me abraçar pelas costas.

-Você sabe... Risonha, gentil, delicada... Maravilhosa... Às vezes a distância faz os pequenos detalhes se perderem em nossas mentes... Eu jamais queria que isso acontecesse...

-Você é um doce, Inu-Yasha... – sorri ainda mais enquanto ele beijava-me a bochecha rosada.

-Eu sei... – ele murmurou fazendo-me soltar um riso.

-Convencido... – sussurrei fitando uma mancha roxa em meu pescoço – Mas o que...? INU-YASHA!

-O que foi? – ele indagou desviando do meu tabefe.

-Você fez isso, não fez? – estreitei os olhos apontando para a pequena marca em minha pele.

-Não é nada! Isso sai rapidinho! – ele sorriu enlaçando-me as mãos.

-Pra você não é nada... Miroku vai maliciar ao extremo!

-Ele que se dane! – ele sorriu maldosamente enlaçando-me em um amplexo firme – Eu posso fazer o que quiser com você...

-Ah! Não pode não! – exclamei indignada enquanto ele puxava-me para cima da cama.

-Posso sim... – ele sorriu maliciosamente beijando-me em seguida.

-Hey! – exclamei sentindo-o deitar sobre mim.

-Olhe pro teto.

-O que?

-Olhe pro teto... – ele sorriu saindo de cima de mim e deitando ao meu lado.

-Uau! – exclamei fitando o céu chuvoso.

-Eu sabia que iria gostar... – ele sorriu apagando a luz.

-Hey! Eu não consigo ver nada!

-Deite aqui... – ele puxou-me para seus braços carinhosamente – Eu amo você... sabia?

-Sabia... você já me disse isso...

-Eu sei... Mas não custa nada repetir! – ele sorriu beijando-me os lábios – Se não estivesse chovendo, poderíamos ver a lua daqui...

-Sério? – fitei-lhe os orbes negros carinhosamente.

-Aham... – ele sorriu apontando para a parede em que a cama estava encostada – Está vendo esse espaço vazio aqui?

-Sim...

-Deixei reservado para a foto do nosso casamento...

-Casamento? Quem falou em casamento? – fitei-lhe com um sorriso maléfico.

-Eu falei... – ele sorriu acariciando-me a face – Em toda à noite que tiver lua, o nosso quadro vai ficar sendo iluminado por ela enquanto nós dormimos aqui...

-Não vou casar com você...

-Vai sim...

-Eu não...

-Ah! Vai sim! – ele exclamou fixando os lábios contra os meus.

-Já disse que não... – murmurei enquanto acariciava-lhe a face sorridente.

-Me diga um motivo para você não fazer isso.

-Você é um chato, ciumento, bobo, idiota...!

-Hey! Eu disse UM!

-Isso é pra você ter noção de como eu odeio você...

-Não brinque comigo desse jeito... – ele falou enrugando o cenho – Me dói ouvir isso de você!

-Desculpe... Não leve a sério... – sorri levemente beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho – Além do mais, eu já disse que o amo, não disse?

-Hum... Tem razão... – ele sorriu enquanto enlaçava nossas pernas – Mas eu fico com medo de que seja verdade... – ele murmurou enquanto aconchegava os lábios em meu pescoço.

-Nunca será... – sussurrei enquanto ele apertava-me mais contra si – Prometo...

-Nunca quebre essa promessa.

-Pode deixar... – sorri levemente enquanto ele puxava-me para cima de seu corpo.

-Quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Já estamos fazendo... – aconcheguei-me mais em seus braços.

-O que estamos fazendo?

-Tonto... – sorri beijando-lhe levemente os lábios – Estamos namorando, não estamos?

-Ah! Éh... – ele riu baixinho procurando meus lábios rapidamente.

**CONTINUA...**

**OBS: **desculpem pela demora! XD Mas eu tbm tava atualizando o blog! XD Sore ja!


	2. Gotas de Sakura, parte II

Olá pessoal! Eu ando completamente sem tempo! Esse cap era pra ser bem maior, mas como faz muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo que eu não atualizo a fic, eu to postando ele bem curtinho e o próximos cap tbm vai ser bem curtinho, pois seria junto com esse (só que eu ainda não terminei)... XDDD

Bom... ainda não tive tempo de pegar as reviews pra responder, pois a porcaria da net só funciona de noite (e meu irmão nunca me deixa vim no pc de noite... só hoje que brigando ele me deixou postar a fic... Aff... sem comentários...)... E às vezes a net ainda nem funciona! Ù.ú ta um caos aqui em casa! Sinto muito mesmo pessoal! Vou responder as reviews o quanto antes!

Sinto muito pela demora! Sinto mesmoooooooo!

Bom... espero que aproveitem bem o cap curtinho! XDDDD E deixem reviewsssssssss! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

KISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Gotas de Sakura, parte II

**Sábado, 02 de junho de 2007**

_**#Doushite onaji you na PANCHI**_

_**Nando mo kurachaun da**_

_**Soredemo mata tatakaun darou**_

**_Sore ga inochi no fushigi#_**

#Por que o mesmo acontecimento

Retorna várias vezes?

Apesar disso, eu lutarei novamente

Esse é o mistério de nossas vidas#

-Pronta?

-Aham... – a jovem sorriu levemente beijando os lábios do companheiro.

-Então vamos indo... O pessoal já está nos esperando.

-Ah! Espere! Tenho que ligar pro seu irmão!

-Nem gaste tempo com isso!

-O que...? – Kagome fitou a porta da casa entreaberta surpreendendo-se ao ver Sesshoumaru ali – Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuu! – ela correu até o chefe abraçando-lhe com carinho – Que bom que chegou agora! Nós vamos almoçar numa praça que tem perto do apartamento da Sango e do pessoal.

-Sei... Já fui lá algumas vezes... – ele sorriu afastando a jovem e cumprimentando o irmão – Onde posso deixar minhas malas, irmãozinho?

-O que? – Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos – Você NÃO vai ficar aqui!

-Ora, Inu-Yasha! Só até ele trazer a mudança!

-Quando chega a maldita mudança?

-Como você é chato... – a garota sorriu levemente pendurando-se no pescoço do jovem – Amanhã, Inu-Yasha... – ela beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios – Deixe-o ficar só hoje... – ela insistiu beijando-lhe outra vez na beirada dos lábios – Não custa nada... – Kagome murmurou dando-lhe mais um beijo.

-Ok! – ele suspirou – Mas não enrola! – ele exclamou unindo os seus lábios com os da jovem ferozmente.

-Vai com calma... – ela sorriu levemente afastando-se dele – Peça pra Miwa levar as malas dele para algum quarto.

-Não precisa! Deixe aí que na volta nós damos um jeito! – Sesshoumaru sorriu desconfortavelmente enquanto saía da casa.

-O que deu nele? – a garota murmurou enlaçando a mão de Inu-Yasha, o puxando porta afora.

-A Miwa é louca por ele... – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente – Hey! Traste! Vamos com seu carro!

-Que seja! Mas andem logo! – ele exclamou adentrando o carro rapidamente.

-Éh... parece que a Rin tem uma rival...

-Nem aos pés da Rin pra ele...

-O que é muito bom... – Kagome sorriu adentrando o carro do Sesshoumaru juntamente com Inu-Yasha.

O trio dirigiu-se para a tão comentada praça. O caminho que eles tinham que percorrer não era muito longo, mas para o mais velho deles... ah... pareceram horas! Infindáveis minutos em que seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que iria saltar para fora do peito.

-Finalmente... – ele sussurrou desembarcando do carro e acionando o alarme.

-Vem atrás de nós, Sesshoumaru! Rin vai ficar muiiiiiiiiito surpresa! – Kagome informou sorrindo abertamente.

-Certo... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

-Ou! Povo! O almoço ta pronto? – Inu-Yasha sorriu vendo os amigos sentados embaixo de uma cerejeira.

-Claro! – Sango sorriu abanando para os recém chegados.

-Bonito! O casalzinho só chega na hora boa, néh? – Miroku exclamou servindo alguns copos com o suco que haviam trazido.

-Com certeza! – Kagome riu baixinho vendo Rin se levantar.

-Vocês vieram no carro do Inu-Yasha, néh?

-Sim, por que? – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente enquanto o irmão soltava um suspiro.

-Não, é que... tive a impressão de...!

-Ter ouvido o alarme do meu carro... eu sei... – Sesshoumaru saiu detrás do irmão sorrindo levemente.

-O que...? – a garota abobada sussurrou piscando algumas vezes – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela sorriu levemente enquanto ia até o rapaz.

-Estou me mudando... – ele sorriu enlaçando a cintura da jovem em um abraço apertado.

-Como é?

-Kouga vai tomar conta de Kyoto, agora... Vou morar aqui...

-Por que não me contou! – ela riu abraçando o rapaz com mais força.

-Ia estragar a surpresa... – ele afastou-a levemente fitando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Bobo... – ela sorriu enquanto ele enlaçava-lhe as mãos levemente.

-Mas você ficou surpresa... e era isso que eu queria... – o mais velho sorriu marotamente enquanto a garota tornava a abraçar-lhe.

-Eu sei... – ela sorriu suspirando – Eu estava com saudade, sabia?

-Não... – ele beijou os cabelos da rapariga abraçando-a com mais força – Também estava com saudade... Sei que nunca falei, mas... você é muito especial pra mim... – ele sussurrou enquanto a garota fitava-lhe os olhos carinhosamente.

-Você também é muito especial pra mim, Sesshoumaru... – ela sorriu logo sentindo os lábios do rapaz encobrindo os seus carinhosamente.

Rin sentiu o coração disparar enquanto os orbes arregalavam-se cada vez mais. Segundos depois sentiu o ex-chefe abraçar-lhe com força enquanto as pernas fraquejavam. Enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz apoiando-se nele para poder retribuir ao ato tão cobiçado por ambos. Após um longo tempo descolaram os lábios ouvindo então, a gritaria que os amigos faziam.

-Aha! Garanhão! – Inu-Yasha riu sarcasticamente dando um leve tapa nas costas do irmão.

-Hey! – Sesshoumaru exclamou sorrindo levemente.

-Que foi? – o rapaz riu sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

-Eu disse que ele gostava de você, não disse? – Kagome deu uma leve piscadela para Rin enquanto sentava-se no colo do namorado.

-Espalhando meus segredinhos, Higurashi?

-Mil perdões, Senhor Tachi! – a jovem riu enquanto Rin sentava-se puxando Sesshoumaru junto.

-Ela ia ficar sabendo igual... – Sesshoumaru sorriu dando uma leve piscadela para a amiga.

-E me agradeça! Se eu não falasse que você gostava dela, ela teria desistido de você!

-Hum... Então muito obrigado, Senhorita Higurashi Kagome.

-De nada, cunhadinho! – ela sorriu enquanto Sesshoumaru suspirava.

-Eu realmente achava que você fosse bem menos maluca... Mas namorar meu irmão comprovou o contrário!

-Hey! – Inu-Yasha exclamou irritado enquanto os outros apenas riam.

-Não fique bravo! Você sabe que ele só está brincando! – Kagome sorriu beijando os lábios do namorado.

-Feh... – ele desviou o olhar ainda furioso para o chão.

-Deixa de ser chato! – ela sorriu apertando os braços do rapaz mais contra si – Se não eu vou embora pra Kyoto outra vez!

-Nem pense! – ele resmungou repousando a face no ombro da mulher – Eu vou atrás e forço você voltar!

-Não volto...

-Volta sim... – ele sorriu maliciosamente beijando o pescoço da namorada – Você sabe disso...

-Sei, é?

-Aham... – ele aumentou o sorriso enquanto ela mordiscava o canto dos lábios.

-Então vamos parar com isso e comer?

-Se você quiser...

-Quero...

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu soltando a jovem que se acomodou ao seu lado.

-Então... VAMOS COMER! – Miroku exclamou servindo-se de alguns bolinhos de arroz.

-Uepa! – Inu-Yasha puxou o celular do bolso suspirando após constatar quem era – Fala, Houjo...

#-Senhor Inu-Yasha, a Sango e a Rin não apareceram no trabalho hoje e...!#

-Tudo bem, Houjo... Eu dei férias pras duas...

#-Férias? Mas Senhor...!#

-Tive autorização do Sesshoumaru! Não venha reclamar!

#-A empresa está uma confusão, Senhor! Kuranosuke está pirado!#

-Diga-lhe pra se acalmar, ou então estará fora dos negócios! – ele respirou fundo – Chame duas secretárias temporárias... Mande-as cuidar das coisas de Kuranosuke e das minhas... Qualquer coisa me ligue...

#-Tudo bem, Senhor!#

-Passo aí mais tarde pegar uns relatórios e dar uma olhada nos negócios... Até logo... – o rapaz desligou o telefone suspirando – Vamos comer! Uhn... – ele piscou algumas vezes – Começaram sem mim?

-Ahf! Ces tafva demohrandof muityo! – Miroku exclamou enquanto desfrutava dos rolinhos primavera.

-Não fale de boca cheia Miroku! – Sango exclamou dando um leve peteleco no namorado.

-Que seja... – Inu-Yasha suspirou começando a se servir.

-"Que bom que todos estão aqui..." – Kagome sorriu levemente baixando a face – "Mas sinto falta da minha família..."

_**#Koi wo shite subete sasage**_

_**Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak**_

_**Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete**_

_**Yagate hana wo sakasu yo#**_

#Se apaixone, deixe tudo de lado

O que eu desejo, é que este seja minha última decepção

Assim como a cerejeira balança neste momento

E logo florescerão#

-Tudo bem, Kagome?

-Hãn? Ah! Sim, Rin! Não se preocupe!

-Você parece meio abatida... O Inu-Yasha fez alguma coisa?

-Não! Não! Ele... não fez nada de errado... – a jovem sorriu para Sango – Por incrível que pareça ele está fazendo tudo certo até agora...

-Ora! Um milagre! – Sango e Rin riram fazendo a outra sorrir mais.

-Pois é... Ele não me forçou a dizer nada, que era como ele fazia antes, sabem? Ele está muito carinhoso e atencioso... – Kagome sorriu vendo o amante jogando bola com algumas crianças não muito longe dali.

-Ele mudou mesmo... – Sango sorriu fitando o chefe – Ele era tão rabugento e anti-social... Veja ele agora!

-Éh... ele me surpreendeu! Sesshoumaru sempre falou que ele era irritado e mandão, mas... isso aconteceu poucas vezes... Geralmente ele é muito gentil, não Sango?

-Aham... Ele mudou completamente depois que conheceu a Kagome... Sorte...

-Minha vida ficou muito melhor com ele... – Kagome sorriu fitando o rapaz correr atrás das crianças – Antes era como se... não tivesse muito sentido, sabem? Minha vida era boa, mas... agora eu vejo que sem ele era tão sem-graça...

-Éh... – as três suspiraram, logo caindo na gargalhada.

_**#Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de**_

_**Kutsu ga suriheratte ku#**_

#E nessa repetição de estações

Meus sapatos estão sendo gastos, cada vez mais#

-OI! OI! OI! – Inu-Yasha correu até as garotas sentando-se ao lado da namorada.

-Olá, Senhor "Sem Infância"! – Sango brincou rindo baixinho.

-Olá, Senhorita "Não Bata no Pervertido"!

-Hummmmmm... – a garota mostrou-lhe a língua cruzando os braços em seguida.

-Há! Há! Peguei você!

-"Ele realmente mudou.. Nem parece mais o Inu-Yasha que eu conhecia..." – sorriu levemente – _"Que foi? Não há espaço suficiente para andar, não!"_ – sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar a primeira frase que o rapaz lhe dissera – "O que fez com o meu querido Inu-Yasha, seu ET perverso?" – ela indagou-se fitando o rapaz com uma cara indignada.

-Que foi? Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Fiz algo errado?

-Hum? – ela piscou algumas vezes sorrindo – Não! Não! Eu só... estava pensando em algumas coisinhas... Nada de mais... – desviou o olhar para Sesshoumaru e Miroku que vinham até o eles com duas latinhas de refrigerante.

-O que era aquilo, Inu-Yasha? Seu cérebro retrocedeu alguns anos?

-Que foi, pervertido? Não posso me divertir mais não, éh?

-Com crianças? Pensei que não gostasse de crianças! – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Pro seu governo, ignorância, eu gosto sim de crianças... Além do mais eu tenho que ir treinando... daqui uns anos Kagome e eu teremos filhos!

-Teremos? – a jovem fitou-o surpresa.

-Claro que teremos! – ele sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios – E muitos!

-Quem disse que vou ter filhos com você? – a jovem elevou uma das sobrancelhas, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Pode parar com essas brincadeirinhas sem-graça, Kagome...

-Quem disse que estou brincando? – ela aumentou o sorriso fazendo o rapaz abraçar-lhe com mais força.

-Eu... – ele sorriu beijando-lhe a bochecha rosada.

-Que seja... – Kagome desfez o abraço levantando – Gente... eu vou pegar uma água mineral e já volto, ok? – Kagome sorriu começando a caminhar.

-Quer que eu vá junto?

-Não precisa, Inu-Yasha! – ela sorriu levemente abanando para os amigos – Eu não demoro!

Kagome continuou o caminho fitando cada cantinho da praça. Tão mais bonita no verão... Mais alegre... mais cheia de vida... mais aconchegante... Fitou a pequena ponte lembrando-se do namorado... _"É praga mesmo... Por que eu não imaginei que você estaria aqui?" _Riu baixinho lembrando-se do tombo que quase dera no rapaz... Momentos tão divertidos...

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Olhe quem está aqui! A flor mais bela do universo!

-Inu-Yasha... – Kagome murmurou recuando alguns passos.

-Calma, fofa... Temos muita coisa para conversar! – Shinoki sorriu levemente segurando a jovem fortemente pelas mãos.

-Já disse que não quero falar com você! Deixe-me em paz!

-Kagome-chan! Depois de tanto tempo juntos, você foge pra Tokyo!

-Eu não fugi! Aqui é minha casa! Minha vida! E você está fora dela! Esqueça que eu existo, Shinoki, por favor!

-Jamais a esquecerei!

-Solte-me antes que eu...!

-Que você "o que"? Vai ligar pra polícia, hãn?

-INU-YASHA! SOCO...!

-Ficou maluca, mulher? – ele tampou os lábios da garota tentando prende-la contra si.

-Idiota! – Kagome prensou o joelho com força nas partes genitais do antigo namorado livrando-se completamente dele que apenas caiu no chão.

-Volte aqui!

-Esqueça-me! – ela quase berrou correndo ainda mais rápido, sentindo o corpo chocar-se contra algo – Sesshoumaru! – a jovem abraçou o cunhado soluçando baixinho.

-Shhh... está tudo bem... – ele sussurrou acariciando os cabelos da garota.

-Por... que... e-ele... não m-me... deixa... em... pa-paz... Se-Sesshoumaru?

-Do que está falando?

-Kagome, sua...!

-VOCÊ! – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos perigosamente ao ver o cambaleante rapaz se aproximar – Já não disse para deixa-la em paz?

-Kagome! – Inu-Yasha parou ao lado do irmão respirando fundo – Tudo bem, boneca?

-N-não... me dei-deixe... sozi-zinha... – a jovem abraçou-se ao namorado, deixando o cunhado livre para segurar firmemente Shinoki pela gola da camiseta.

-Nunca mais toque nela! Nunca mais se aproxime dela! Nunca mais ouse falar o nome dela! Se isso acontecer, eu juro que nem seus ossos sobrarão para contar a história! – Sesshoumaru atirou o rapaz contra o chão voltando para perto do irmão – E você, idiota! Se deixa-la sair sozinha por aí outra vez, eu juro que o castro com minhas próprias mãos!

-Ca-calma... Se-sesshoumaru... – Kagome sorriu abraçando-se mais ao amante – N-não... é p-pra... tanto...

-Você sabe que eu me preocupo! E se o idiota do meu irmão não consegue cuidar de você, eu...!

-Pare de falar porcaria, Sesshoumaru! – Inu-Yasha abraçou ainda mais forte a namorada – Eu sou capaz de cuidar dela! Além do que, é minha namorada, não sua!

-Mas ela é minha irmã!

-O QUE? – o casal exclamou atônito.

_**#Motto kata no chikara nuite**_

_**Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke**_

_**Koko kara sou tookunai darou**_

_**Mita koto mo nai keshiki#**_

#Relaxe

Guarde seu passado

Eu acho que não deve estar longe daqui

Os lugares que eu nunca disse#

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Gotas de Sakura, parte III

Olá pessoas! Volteiiiiii! XDDDDDD

Bom... desculpem a demora, mas o tempo está curto...

Consegui terminar esse cap, mas ainda não comecei o 4°... ta meio complicadiu... hehehhehe

Bom... as reviews estão no blog como sempre...

Ah! No se assustem com a Miwa... o empregadinha safada essa! ù.u uahsuhauhsuhah

Bjuxxx e boa leitura!

Capítulo 3 – Gotas de Sakura, parte III

**Sábado, 02 de junho de 2007**

-Você foi adotada, Kagome... – Sesshoumaru suspirou fitando a jovem surpresa com um leve sorriso – Os Higurashi a adotaram logo que você nasceu... Ninguém ficou sabendo disso... Eu descobri lendo uma espécie de diário que a minha mãe tinha... Nossa mãe... Kagome... – ele tornou a suspirar – Eu... prometi a mim mesmo que jamais falaria no assunto, pois minha mãe queria segredo... Mas... é difícil não querer que você saiba disso tudo...

-Se... Sesshoumaru... – ela fitou o rapaz, completamente confusa.

-Sinto muito não ter contado antes... e tê-la feito sofrer por causa do Souta, mas... eu não tinha coragem suficiente... – ele deu um riso nervoso – E se não fosse o idiota do Inu-Yasha eu não teria contado! – Sesshoumaru fitou o irmão sorrindo levemente – Obrigado... imbecil...

-Kagome... – Inu-Yasha fitou a garota com o cenho enrugado... a face impassível.

-Não se preocupe, irmãozinho... Você e Kagome não têm parentesco algum... Ou acha que eu permitiria o namoro se, por acaso, vocês...!

-Sei que não! – Inu-Yasha exclamou suspirando – Isso é... muito... estrambótico...

-Éh... – Kagome sorriu soltando-se do namorado e deixando-lhe um leve ósculo nos lábios – Obrigada por me contar a verdade... Irmão... – ela sorriu mais fitando o irmão.

-Um dia ia acontecer... – Sesshoumaru abraçou a garota que lhe retribuiu o afeto.

-O que aconteceu? – Sango chegou arfando até os amigos.

-Shhh! Momento em família! – Inu-Yasha murmurou à garota fitando os dois, ainda sério.

-Momento em família? – Rin sussurrou confusa.

-Depois eles contam tudo... – ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Desde quando... você sabe disso?

-Desde que mamãe morreu... – ele sorriu levemente – Quando peguei seu currículo em mãos não acreditei... Finalmente teria a chance de conhece-la...

-Ficou decepcionado? – a jovem sorriu levemente recebendo um leve beijo na bochecha vermelha.

-Nem por um segundo... – Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco da irmã fitando o resto dos amigos.

-Certo... chega de enrolar! – Inu-Yasha foi até a jovem puxando-a para seus braços.

-Hey! Nós estamos conversando!

-Acabou o momento em família!  
-Deixa de ser ciumento, imbecil!

-Fique quieto! – ele apertou a jovem risonha com possessão contra si – Tenho mais direito!

-Desde quando?

-Sou o namorado dela! Você é o irmão!  
-IRMÃO? – Sango, Rin e Miroku exclamaram fitando os outros três bobamente.

-Aff... É uma longa história... – Sesshoumaru tomou fôlego.

_**#Tomaranai mune no itami koete**_

_**Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo**_

_**Hitomawari shite wa modori**_

_**Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri#**_

#A eterna dor em meu coração

Por isso quero estar mais perto de você

Andando em círculos retorno ao mesmo lugar

E continuo procurando o céu azul#

-Impossível de se imaginar uma história complicada dessas, néh? Só mesmo minha família...

-Não é complicado, Kagome... Só... meio... inacreditável... – Inu-Yasha sorriu passando o braço sobre os ombros femininos – Sesshoumaru... nosso irmão...

-Pois é...

-Não vai me deixar por causa disso, vai? – ele abriu a porta dando passagem para a jovem.

-Não, mas... é tentador...

-Estou começando a achar que você não me ama de verdade...

-Quem disse que amo? – ela sorriu vendo o rapaz cair pesadamente sobre o sofá.

-Você... – ele sorriu abrindo as pernas – Sente...

-... – ela suspirou sentando entre as pernas do rapaz e escorando o tronco no peito masculino – Eu sei, mas...! Essa história toda... É tudo muito estranho pra mim... – ela sorriu levemente relaxando nos braços do namorado – Muito estranho...

-É estranha, mas não interfere no que sentimos! Nem um pouco! – Inu-Yasha apertou-a com mais força contra si – Não me deixe... por favor...

-Estou tão confusa... – ela mordeu os lábios inferiores deitando-se de frente para o rapaz, fitando-lhe a face temerosa – Shhhh... não me olhe assim... – ela sorriu levemente beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente – Não tenho planos de deixa-lo... Nem hoje, nem nunca...

-Eu amo você... – ele sorriu levemente beijando a companheira.

-Maninhos, eu vou pro banho agora... Podem me informar onde é o banheiro? – Sesshoumaru falou adentrando a sala com pressa.

-Segundo andar, primeira porta à direita... – o casal falou sorrindo levemente.

-Obrigadinho! Fuiiiiiii! – o rapaz saiu em disparada ao local mencionado.

-Nem anoiteceu e eu já estou cansada... – Kagome suspirou fechando os olhos.

-Então descanse um pouco... Eu cuido de você... – Inu-Yasha murmurou acariciando-lhe as longas madeixas negras.

-Obrigada... – a jovem sorriu levemente aconchegando-se mais ao amante.

-Sempre estarei aqui pra você... sempre... – ele sussurrou beijando-lhe levemente o topo da cabeça.

-Senhor Inu-Yasha...

-Sim, Miwa?

-O Senhor Sesshoumaru ficará aqui?

-Por pouco tempo... – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas espero que pare de se iludir com ele...

-Como?

-Sesshoumaru gosta de outra...

-Não sou ciumenta!

-Você não desiste nunca... – o rapaz tornou a balançar a cabeça negativamente – Ele não quer uma amante ou coisa assim... Sesshoumaru sempre foi muito fiel...

-E o Senhor... – a empregada aproximou-se cautelosamente do sofá – também é fiel?

-O que quis dizer? – Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos apertando a namorada mais contra si.

-Que você é um ótimo partido... – a garota lambeu sensualmente os lábios fazendo o rapaz aumentar a carranca.

-Pare de cantar o meu namorado, antes que eu chame meu irmão para bota-la porta afora... – Kagome abriu os olhos fitando a outra com raiva.

-Se cuida, fofinha... – Miwa deu uma leve piscadela rumando para a cozinha.

-Descarada... – a jovem bufou tornando a fechar os olhos.

-Sinto muito... Primeira vez que ela me desrespeita dessa forma...

-Se persistir eu mesma coloco ela porta afora! E ai de você reclamar! – Kagome exclamou soltando um suspiro em seguida.

-Não vou reclamar! Se você acha que é melhor, tudo bem! – ele sorriu levemente apertando-a contra si – Agora se acalme.

-Certo... – ela suspirou outra vez – Amo você...

-Também amo você, pequena... – ele sorriu aconchegando-a melhor.

_**#Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge**_

_**Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day**_

_**Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete**_

_**Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo#**_

#Se apaixone, diga adeus

Eu juro a mim mesmo que o hoje será o primeiro de dias melhores

Até a cerejeira balança ao vento

Suavemente estendo minhas mãos até você#

-Fofa... hora de acordar!

-Hum...? – Kagome bocejou abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

-Daqui a pouco a janta vai estar pronta...

-Já? – ela sorriu levemente sentindo os lábios quentes do amante encobrirem os seus.

-Vamos jantar mais cedo e sair fazer festa com o Miroku, com a Sango, com a Rin e com o irmãozinho... Já está tudo combinado...

-Vamos naquela boate?

-Não especificamente NAQUELA boate... Em uma nova que abriu ano passado... AQUELA boate faliu...

-Nem faço idéia por que... – a garota sorriu sentando-se no sofá.

-É a vida... – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente.

-Éh... – ela suspirou esfregando os olhos – Vou tomar um banho, ok?

-Vou junto...

-O que?

-Você vai tomar banho no meu quarto! É mais fácil! Suas roupas estão lá... Além do mais, a Miwa está limpando o banheiro que o Sesshoumaru transformou em lagoa...

-Culpa sua de não ter avisado que não podia demorar no banho... – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros enquanto descia as escadas.

-Culpa sua, imbecil!

-Hey! Chega de briga, meninos! Temos que ser uma família unida! Não é maninho?

-Concordo plenamente!

-Hum... pensei que você fosse namorada do Senhor Inu-Yasha, não irmã...

-Escute aqui, Miwa! Eu sou irmã do Sesshoumaru, não do Inu-Yasha! E o Inu-Yasha é MEU namorado! Se você se meter com o que é meu, eu arranco seus olhos com minha unhas e dou para os urubus comerem, ok? – Kagome exclamou fitando a empregada seguir calada para o cômodo mais próximo – Essa é a terceira...

-Segunda...

-Não! Terceira garota que tenta roubar você de mim! Primeiro a tal Melissa, depois a tal Kikyou e agora essa Miwa aí! Haja paciência!

-Nem dê bola! – Inu-Yasha sorriu beijando os lábios da jovem – Eu amo você, não elas...

-Escute, irmãozinho... Se algum dia eu pegar você com outra garota, eu arrebento você no meio, ok? Não quero que minha irmã sofra por sua causa!

-Eu sei! Mas eu não vou traí-la! Eu a tenho! Pra que vou querer outra se ela é a melhor de todas? – Inu-Yasha falou seriamente recebendo, em seguida, um doce beijo sobre os lábios.

-Eu confio em você... Mas eu fico com raiva igual...

-Sei como é... – o rapaz sorriu acariciando-lhe a pele macia – Mas chega disso! Você tem que tomar um banho e eu também!

-Isso! Isso! Vão tomar banho enquanto eu assisto TV! – Sesshoumaru esparramou-se no sofá após seus irmãos terem se levantado.

-A gente não demora, viu maninho.

-Sim, sim, maninha! Até logo!

-Vamos logo! – Inu-Yasha sussurrou puxando a namorada escada acima.

-Ele é viciado em TV?

-Se é! – Inu-Yasha sorriu beijando levemente o pescoço da namorada – Mas isso não importa... Quem vai ter que pagar a conta da luz é ele...

-Óh! Como você é malvado!

-Sim, sim! Muito malvado! – ele sorriu maliciosamente abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Olhe bem o que vai fazer... – Kagome sorriu beijando os lábios quentes.

-Pode deixar... – o sorriso aumentou na face masculina, enquanto ambos seguiam para o quarto do rapaz.

Em questão de duas horas e meia, o trio já se encontrava em frente ao prédio dos amigos, esperando-os descer. Kagome fitou as ruas que, por incrível que pareça, estavam vazias. Tão... quieto...

-Vamooooooooosssssssssss? – Sango quase gritou enquanto saía ao lado de Miroku e Rin.

-Claro! – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao sentir Rin lhe abraçar carinhosamente.

-Pãts! Eu tinha que ter passado na empresa!

-Nem esquenta, irmãozinho... Amanhã a gente dá um jeito!

-Amanhã é domingo, dãã!

-Amanhã a gente dá um jeito... – repetiu Sesshoumaru sorrindo marotamente.

-Como você é maquiavélico!

-Obrigado, igualmente! – o rapaz abriu a porta do carro para que os amigos entrassem.

-Eu pensei em passar o dia inteiro com a Kagome, amanhã!

-Outra vez? – Sesshoumaru sorriu marotamente fazendo o irmão suspirar.

-Imbecil...

-Tudo bem! Eu vou com você! – Kagome sorriu sentando-se apertada entre o namorado e Sango.

-Que é isso! Você precisa descansar!

-Já disse que vou junto! – a jovem insistiu sorrindo levemente – Por favor!

-Certo... – Inu-Yasha suspirou sorrindo levemente.

-Amo você... – a jovem sussurrou enlaçando o braço do namorado carinhosamente.

-Também amo você, minha pequena flor... – ele murmurou deixando um leve ósculo nos cabelos negros da garota.

-Todos acomodados aí atrás?

-HAI! – o quarteto exclamou sorridente, enquanto o mais velho dava a partida.

A boate era um pouco distante do apartamento. Porém chegaram em pouco tempo, já que Sesshoumaru ficara impaciente com as provocações do irmão.

Ao desembarcarem, seguiram direto para a parte superior do lugar. Miroku e Sesshoumaru logo pediram uma bebida, enquanto o restante sentava-se em uma mesa.

Em pouco tempo todos se dirigiram para a pista de dança. Passaram horas dançando... e Inu-Yasha brigando com alguns "caras" que ficavam encarando SUA Kagome. Ou então lhe acariciavam lugares indevidos, enquanto passavam pelo casal "inocentemente".

-Pare com isso, Inu-Yasha... – Kagome murmurou enlaçando o pescoço do jovem com carinho.

-Aquele cara estava olhando pra você!

-Inu-Yasha, garotas também olham para você, mas nem por isso eu fico brigando com elas...

-Lembre-me de nunca mais trazê-la em lugares como este!

-Ok... – disse debochada enquanto repousava a face em seu ombro – Mas saiba que nenhum deles me interessa... Pois eu só amo você...

-Só eu?

-Sim... só você...

_**#Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai**_

_**Sore to kore to wa kankei nai...#**_

#Eu te amo tanto que não sei mais o que fazer

Isso e aquilo não tem relação#

**CONTINUA... **


	4. Sem fim

Olá pessoallll! Depois de tantos séculos... eu volteiiiiiiii! Uahhsauhsuhuah

Ah! Mas nem faz tanto tempoooo! Hehehuaheuhuah

Bom... espero que gostem desse cap! BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

Capítulo 4 – Sem Fim...

Domingo, 03 de junho de 2007 

Kagome lentamente abriu os olhos castanhos... Não era um bom dia aquele... Não... não era... Sentia-se triste, apesar de Souta não ser seu irmão legítimo. Mas mesmo assim, o considerava como um verdadeiro irmão... Não se sentia bem...

Sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra outro levemente. Sorriu soltando um leve suspiro. Cuidadosamente virou-se de frente para o namorado que permanecia adormecido. Acariciou-lhe a face tranqüila carinhosamente, beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

-Kagome... – ele murmurou enquanto apertava-a mais contra si.

-Estou aqui... – ela sussurrou sorrindo, abraçando-lhe docemente.

O namorado suspirou abraçando-a mais forte... sorriu... Espichou a mão até as negras madeixas aveludadas, acarinhando-as gentilmente. Escutou um "eu amo você" ser sussurrado apaixonadamente em seus ouvidos, e um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo. Cravou levemente as unhas nas costas nuas do namorado fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

-Também amo você... – devolveu beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Você é tão linda... – ele sorriu ternamente fazendo-a corar levemente – Não é à toa que todos sempre olham quando você passa... – ele aumentou o sorriso ao ver a face ainda mais carmim da namorada – Não é à toa que esse medo de perde-la só aumenta...

-Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu mordendo o canto dos lábios levemente.

-Eu a amo demais, Kagome-san... Demais... demais... Tanto que me dói... – ele murmurou beijando-lhe levemente o pescoço.

-Inu... Yasha... – ela resmungou sem fôlego.

-Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida... Vou ser mais sincero, você é a única coisa que importa na minha vida... Antes eu não tinha motivos para viver... – ele abraçou-a com mais força, embrenhando a face nos cabelos cheirosos – Se algum dia você me deixar... certamente eu morrerei... certamente...

-CALA A BOCA! – ela berrou socando-lhe o braço.

-Ka-kagome...?

-Seu imbecil! Pare de falar essas coisas! – ela murmurou fungando – Seu bobo! – ela escondeu a face no quente peito masculino, deixando que a face fosse inundada pelas lágrimas.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou tristemente.

-Você me fez chorar! – ela exclamou apertando-o mais contra si – Por que você sempre me fala essas coisas lindas? Isso me faz chorar! – ela resmungou soltando um trêmulo riso.

-Kagome... – ele sorriu soltando um suspiro aliviado – Pensei que... não tivesse gostado do que falei... Pensei que não gostasse tanto de mim...

-Seu idiota! – ela levantou a face molhada, beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente – Lembre-se de uma coisa: eu o amo tanto quanto você puder me amar... – ela sorriu levando um doce beijo sobre os lábios.

_**#Tooi mirai datta**_

_**Tooi kuni datta**_

_**Tooi omoi datta**_

_**Tooi kioku datta#**_

#Era um futuro distante

Era uma terra distante

Era um desejo distante

Estava distante na memória#

-Não me faça pensar que você não me ama! – ele ordenou apertando-a mais e mais contra si.

-Não tenho culpa se você fica pensando esse tipo de absurdo! – ela sorriu acariciando-lhe a face sorridente.

-Maninho! Maninha! – Sesshoumaru bateu na porta levemente – Já acordaram?

-Sim... – Inu-Yasha falou contra vontade.

-Pois bem... levantem que o café da manhã está pronto... – ele deu as costas para a porta, mas em seguida tornou a fitá-la – Houjo falou que eles vão trabalhar hoje.

-Por que raios vão fazer isso?

-Para adiantar algumas coisas... Daqui uns dias Houjo vai estar de aniversário... querem tirar aquele dia pra fazer uma festa.

-Que seja... – Inu-Yasha suspirou.

-Não demorem pra descer... – Sesshoumaru deu as costas para a porta descendo até a sala.

-Inu-Yasha? – Kagome desvencilhou-se dos braços do rapaz, levantando-se em seguida.

-Hum? – ele suspirou levantando-se da cama.

-Quando eu vou voltar a trabalhar?

-Nunca...

-O que? – ela virou-se para ele, deixando o calção do pijama cair no chão.

-Você não precisa mais trabalhar lá...

-Mas eu quero!

-Por que diabos ia querer?

-Por que eu posso ficar perto de você... Por que eu posso falar com a Sango... Por que é divertido... – ela sorriu fitando-o com carinho.

-Hum... – ele colocou uma calça, dobrando a calça do pijama em seguida.

-"Hum..." o que?

-Eu preferia que... – ele sorriu maliciosamente indo até a jovem e enlaçando-lhe a cintura docemente – você fosse lá... quando quisesse... sem precisar fazer nada... só pra me ver... – em cada intervalo na frase, um beijo foi depositado sobre os lábios vermelhos da jovem sorridente.

-Desde que isso possa ocorrer todo dia... – ela sorriu mais ao sentir-lhe beijar o pescoço docemente.

-Se você quiser...

-Eu quero... muito...

-Ótimo... – ele sorriu beijando-lhe apaixonadamente.

-Agora vamos nos arrumar, antes que o Sesshoumaru venha nos matar...

-Ok... – ele beijou-lhe os lábios outra vez antes de ir até o guarda-roupa e sorrir maliciosamente – Posso falar uma coisa?

-Fala... – Kagome puxou a saia fechando-a.

-Você deve ser ainda mais linda nua...

-Ah! – Kagome cerrou os dentes fitando o namorado rir baixinho – SEU DEPRAVADO! – gritou vermelha enquanto atirava o pijama contra o rapaz, que soltou uma enorme gargalhada.

_**#Anata to wa zutto mae kara kitto**_

_**Meguriau tame ni ai o chikatta**_

Ima made no koto o zembu hanasou 

_**Ashita kara no koto o motto hanasou#**_

#Certamente nós prometemos nosso amor há tempos atrás

E o amor se fortaleceu quando nos encontrarmos

Vamos falar sobre tudo que aconteceu até hoje

E vamos falar mais sobre o futuro#

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, IDIOTA? – Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto, após abrir a porta com toda a força.

O casal fitou o irmão caindo na gargalhada. O pobre rapaz mal percebera que estava com um bigode de leite. Além de, ao sair às pressas, derramou-se leite e ainda trazia consigo a faca que estava usando para passar geléia no pão. Sem falar no cabelo desarrumado, no pijama amassado e sujo...

-Do que estão rindo?

-Olhe-se no espelho, irmãozinho... – Inu-Yasha riu baixinho.

-Por que?

-Você deveria... – Kagome escondeu o riso pegando o pijama que o namorado lhe atirara de volta.

-Não vejo motivos para que eu...! – o rapaz fitou o espelho arregalando os olhos – Oh... entendi a graça... – ele deu um meio sorriso – Mas podem me dizer por que a Kagome estava gritando.

-O tarado do seu irmão que disse que...!

-NAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAA! – Inu-Yasha gritou correndo até a namorada enlaçando-lhe a cintura com carinho.

-Fale, Kagome... – Sesshoumaru ordenou seriamente.

-Nada Sesshy... – a jovem sorriu levemente – Era só uma brincadeirinha...

-Então ta... – ele suspirou deixando o quarto enquanto o casal caía na gargalhada – Estou de olho em vocês! – o mais velho exclamou da porta, fazendo os irmãos reprimirem o riso.

-Ok! – Kagome sorriu enquanto o irmão deixava-os sozinhos – Você está me devendo um sorvete... – ela sorriu deixando o namorado beijar-lhe o pescoço.

-Tudo bem...

-Se você não cumprir a promessa, vou contar o que você disse pro Sesshoumaru...

-Não se preocupe... vou cumprir... – ele sorriu beijando-a outra vez no pescoço.

-Inu-Yasha... – ela suspirou após ouvir um pequeno estalo, ao que o namorado desgrudara os lábios de sua pele.

-Hum...?

-Você me deu outro chupão, né... – ela fechou os olhos cerrando os punhos com força.

-Sorry... – ele murmurou levando um tapa na face direita.

-Não repita isso... – ela reabriu os olhos ao sentir, ou melhor... ao não sentir mais o chão abaixo de seus pés.

-Minha tareca... – ele riu dirigindo-se para a sala de jantar.

-Você é completamente maluco! – ela exclamou enquanto o namorado a colocava sobre uma das cadeiras.

-Se for por você eu concordo plenamente! – ele sorriu sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

_**#Never End Never End watashitachi no mirai wa**_

_**Never End Never End watashitachi no ashita wa**_

_**Fantasy yume o miru daredemo yume o miru**_

_**Kazoekirenai yasashisa ga sasaeteru#**_

#Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso futuro

Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso amanhã

Fantasia, sonhos... Todos sonham

Incontáveis... E me apoiando carinhosamente#

-Irmãozinho... pode não ser da minha conta, mas... o que esse belíssimo e abençoado tapa faz em sua cara?

-Foi a sua irmãzinha... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto a jovem corava de leve.

-Tenho meus motivos... – Kagome falou com os olhos fechados enquanto mexia o café.

-E que motivos seriam esses?

-Hãn... K-chan...!

-Ele me deu um chupão... outra vez... – falou calmamente enquanto provava do café – Hum... delícia!

-O-o... O que? – Sesshoumaru fitou o irmão mais novo. Sim... pensava seriamente em mata-lo...

-Mas deixe pra lá, Sesshy... Eu vou me vingar... – ela fitou o namorado que apenas engoliu seco.

-Se quiser ajuda... estou aqui pra isso...

-Não, não... Eu sei me vingar... – ela sorriu maldosamente mordendo o sanduíche que preparara.

-Quando vai ser meu enterro mesmo? Tenho que ver se estarei disponível nesse dia... – Inu-Yasha falou arrancando um sorriso da namorada.

-Bom, bom, bom... Terminem de comer, depois me esperem que eu vou tomar um banho, ok?

-Tanto faz... – falou o mais novo indiferente.

-Ele quis dizer: "tudo bem"... – Kagome sorriu enquanto o irmão se retirava da sala.

-K-chan...

-Hum?

-Você… - Inu-Yasha desviou os olhos para a jovem sorrindo levemente – Quer ir comigo na sorveteria um dia desses?

-Quando?

-Não sei... Mas se você não quiser...!

-Não! Não! – ela sorriu levemente – Vamos sim...

-Que bom... – ele devolveu o sorriso enlaçando-lhe a mão direita com carinho.

-Inu-san... Finalmente acordou! – Miwa apareceu enlaçando o pescoço do chefe e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-É o que parece... – ele suspirou retirando os braços da empregada de perto de si.

-Inu-Yasha... Vem comigo? – Kagome pediu já de pé.

-Mas eu...!

-Vem ou não vem? – ela espichou o sorriso doce na face levemente alterada.

-... – Inu-Yasha fitou o sanduíche recém pronto e em seguida fitou a namorada. Deu de ombros colocando o pão na boca e levantando para seguir com a jovem – Afondeh famoxxxx?

-Pro seu quarto... – ela sorriu enlaçando-lhe o braço carinhosamente.

-Fajerrr u quehh?

-Não sei... – ela tornou a sorrir – Você decide!

-Hum... – ele engoliu o pedaço do alimento – Que tal strip-tease?

-Inu-Yasha... vou contar pro meu irmão... – ela falou seriamente enquanto o rapaz caía na gargalhada.

-Era brincadeira!

-Seu indecente! – ela riu, enquanto adentravam no quarto.

_**#Zutto kiseki datta zutto egaiteita**_

_**Yatto wakattekita kitto daiji na koto#**_

#Sempre foi um milagre, sempre te descrevia

Finalmente entendi algo que é sem dúvida importante#

-O indecente que você tanto ama...

-Não amo você... – ela sorriu puxando-o para a sacada do quarto.

-Você disse que amava...

-Ora... – ela sorriu maliciosamente enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com carinho – Acho que me enganei...

-Então é assim, é? – ele estreitou os olhos a afastando um pouco de si – Acho que vou lá com a Miwa... ela deve...!

-Ora! Cale a boca! – a jovem exclamou indignada enquanto enlaçava-lhe o pescoço e colava os lábios aos do rapaz.

-Ciumenta... – murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

-Será que não existe nenhum internato para tarados irrecuperáveis? Você e o Miroku certamente iriam pra lá... – Kagome sorriu malvadamente beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

-Amo você... – ele sussurrou prendendo-a em um abraço carinhoso.

-Também amo você... Inu-Yasha... – a jovem sorriu escorando a face no peito quente do namorado.

-Kagome? – ele murmurou após um tempo em silêncio.

-Hum?

-Acho que temos que falar sobre uma coisa, mas estamos adiando...

-... – ela suspirou – Inu-Yasha...!

-Já falamos sobre isso, Kagome! Você disse que ia me contar ontem, mas...!

-Faz um mês, ta legal? – ela exclamou afastando-se dele e indo até a beirada da sacada.

-Como? O que quis dizer com "faz um mês"? – ele pediu completamente perdido.

-Faz um mês que ele morreu, seu estúpido! – ela quase berrou deixando as lágrimas escorrem pela face alterada.

-Kagome... – ele se aproximou lentamente da jovem.

-Eles tentarem de tudo... Tudo mesmo! – ela suspirou deixando-se ser envolvida pelos fortes braços do namorado – Mas não descobriram o que ele tinha...

-Sinto muito...

-Sei que o Souta não era meu irmão de verdade, mas... é como se fosse, sabe?

-Uhum...

-E... – ela soltou um riso trêmulo – por incrível que pareça... – deu outro riso – eu sinto falta daquele moleque! – ela terminou em um fio de voz virando-se de frente para o namorado e o abraçando com força.

-Sinto muito forçá-la a lembrar dessas coisas... mas... é melhor do que guardar só pra si... – ele sussurrou com a angústia crescendo no peito.

-Tudo bem... – ela sorriu levemente abraçando-o com mais força – Sei que quer o melhor...

-Então pare de chorar... Eu não gosto de vê-la assim!

-Eu sei... – a jovem suspirou tristemente enquanto o namorado a beijava levemente os cabelos.

-Você sabe que agora ele está bem, Kagome... Antes ele só estava sofrendo... – Sesshoumaru falou escorado na janela da sacada.

-Éh... – ela sorriu levemente afastando-se do rapaz para encarar o irmão.

-E você, idiota ambulante! Toque mais uma vez no assunto e morre!

-Vá se ferrar, Sesshoumaru! – Inu-Yasha exclamou enquanto a namorada enlaçava-lhe uma das mãos.

-Ora, seu...!

-Ok! Ok! Chega de briga, rapazes! – Kagome sorriu levemente – Vamos pra empresa? Vocês têm muito que fazer! Aposto como os papéis já estão acumulando, sua agenda deve estar uma loucura! – ela começou a puxar o namorado pela casa – E aposto como você esqueceu que tinha algo muito importante para fazer ontem.

-Céus! – ele exclamou parando de andar no meio da escada – Eu tinha uma reunião ontem!

-Eu não disse? – Kagome suspirou tornando a puxa-lo – Vamos com o carro de quem?

-Pode ser com o meu... – Sesshoumaru sorriu tirando as chaves do bolso.

-Certo... – ela sorriu levemente.

-Vamos logo! – Inu-Yasha exclamou guiando-os até a garagem.

_**#Ikiteikanakya ikenai namida no hi demo**_

_**Dakedo tsuyoku narenai naranakya ikenai**_

_**Yousha naku toki wa kizamitsuzukeru**_

_**Hashiru kokoro osae arukitsuzukeru#**_

#Tenho que continuar vivendo, mesmo nos dias de lágrimas

Não consigo ser forte, mas tenho que me tornar

Os momentos ruins tiro da memória

Contendo os passos do coração#

Em poucos minutos o trio chega ao local de trabalho. Realmente estava uma bagunça geral. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer... tão perdidos quanto cegos em um tiroteio...

Inu-Yasha suspirou ao ver deplorável situação no seu lugar de trabalho. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, só balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto a irmã ria baixinho.

Rin abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver os três chegando. Em cerca de segundos já estava junto aos amigos.

-Bom dia! – ela aumentou o sorriso quando sentiu Sesshoumaru enlaçar-lhe a cintura carinhosamente.

-Bom dia, meu Anjinho... – o mais velho sorriu levemente colando seus lábios aos da rapariga alegre – Pode me dizer o que faz aqui?

-Eu sabia que vocês viriam pra cá... Então resolvi encontra-los!

-Ta certo... – Sesshoumaru espichou o sorriso deixando a jovem enlaçar-lhe o braço direito.

-Hum! Houjo está furioso, Inu-Yasha! Ele disse que ficou lhe esperando por causa de uns papéis...

-Droga... – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo – Deixe quieto! Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo hoje...

-Finalmente! – Houjo apareceu arfando – Senhor Inu-Yasha, Senhor Sesshoumaru... – ele fez uma pequena reverência – Kuranosuke fechou a venda da Mansão Kuraki para aqueles franceses que eu lhe falei, Senhor Inu-Yasha... E o Kouga ligou dizendo que as vendas em Kyoto estão em ascensão! – ele tomou ar – As secretárias temporárias já estão aí... Fizemos a seleção ontem mesmo!

-Leve-me até elas... – Inu-Yasha falou com o cenho enrugado.

-Sim, Senhor! – Houjo falou guiando o quarteto até o local mais barulhento da empresa – Essas são, Watsuki Kikyou e Vallois Melissa...

-Deuses... – Inu-Yasha murmurou ficando ainda mais sério do que já estava.

-Prazer, Senhoritas... – Sesshoumaru falou sorrindo enquanto a irmã apenas mordia levemente o canto dos lábios.

-Prazer! – as duas exclamaram com um enorme sorriso na face, desviando o olhar para o outro chefe.

-Inu-Yasha, seja educado e cumprimente as jovens... – Sesshoumaru falou com um sorriso nos lábios, porém com os olhos demonstrando imensa irritação.

-Esqueça a educação! – ele exclamou passando pela frente do irmão, e seguindo para sua sala.

-Inu-Yasha! – Kagome exclamou saindo atrás do furioso namorado.

-"Não acredito nesse imbecil..." – Sesshoumaru suspirou – Com licença... – ele sorriu levemente indo para a sala de Kuranosuke.

Não muito distante dali, em alguns andares mais acima, Inu-Yasha adentrava bruscamente seu escritório.

-Inu-Yasha... se acalme! Por favor!

-Só pode ser praga, Kagome! – ele exclamou passando as mãos compulsivamente pelos longos cabelos negros – O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? No trabalho aquelas duas, em casa a Miwa! – o rapaz cansado suspirou sentando-se sobre a cadeira.

-Você não fez nada, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu levemente indo até o companheiro – E elas não podem acedia-lo... E se o fizerem ameace tira-las do emprego! E em um piscar de olhos elas se calam eternamente! – ela tornou a sorrir repousando as mãos sobre os ombros tensos do namorado.

-Tem razão... Estou me estressando a toa... – Inu-Yasha suspirou deixando a namorada fazer-lhe uma relaxante massagem.

-Agora trate de respirar fundo, que há muito que fazer!

-Éh...

-Mas não se preocupe... – ela sorriu enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com carinho – estarei aqui pra lhe ajudar... – a jovem beijou a bochecha quente repousando o rosto ao lado da face do rapaz.

-Obrigado... meu Anjo... – ele sorriu levemente pegando alguns papéis.

_**#Never End Never End watashitachi no mirai wa**_

_**Never End Never End watashitachi no ashita wa**_

_**Kazoekirenai yasashisa ga sasaeteru**_

_**Wasurerarenai omoide no kaze ga fuku#**_

#Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso futuro

Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso amanhã

E me apoiando carinhosamente

Sopra um vento de lembranças inesquecíveis#

-Olá! Olá! Olá! – Kagome exclamou, enquanto puxava o namorado apartamento adentro.

-Opa! Resolveram aparecer! – Miroku exclamou do sofá.

-Pois é... – ela sorriu retirando os calçados – E a Sango?

-Na cozinha... – o jovem falou fitando a televisão outra vez.

-Obrigada! Vamos Rin! – Kagome puxou a amiga para se juntarem com Sango.

-Aff... Que manhã... – Inu-Yasha suspirou atirando-se sobre o sofá ao lado do amigo.

-Falando nisso... Não gostei nem um pouco do modo como tratou as novas secretárias! – Sesshoumaru fechou a porta, sentando-se no sofá contrário dos outros dois.

-CAH! Você não sabe de nada! – o rebelde desviou os olhos para Miroku – Adivinha quem são as ditas cujas!

-Kikyou e Melissa? – pediu incerto.

-B-I-N-G-O! – Inu-Yasha exclamou soltando um suspiro.

-Éh... Não o culpe, Sesshoumaru...

-O que? Do que estão falando?

-Essas duas... – Miroku fitou o mais velho – Quase enlouqueceram o Inu-Yasha... E fizeram ele e a Kagome brigar... – ele suspirou tornando a olhar para o televisor – Momentos ruins aqueles...

-Isso... – Inu-Yasha suspirou cruzando os braços.

-Você deve aprender a separar o trabalho da vida pessoal!

-Diga isso a elas! – o rapaz exclamou levemente exaltado – Além do que eu mando naquelas cabeças de vento!

-Ho! Ho! Elas não fizeram nada pelo que eu percebi!

-AINDA você quis dizer, né? É só dar uma brecha que... Plifth! Plofht! Plufht! Já estão até invadindo sua casa!

-Quanta imaginação... – Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto o irmão revirava os olhos.

-Ok! Ok! – Kagome apareceu atrás do namorado, fazendo-lhe outra massagem – Melhor encerrar a conversa por aqui, antes que os nervos do meu amado explodam! – ela sorriu levemente enquanto o rapaz acarinhava-lhe a mão quentinha.

-Obrigado, linda... – ele sorriu fitando-a com carinho.

-De nada... – ela sorriu outra vez beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Eu só quero que as trate como as outras pessoas... só isso... – Sesshoumaru suspirou fitando a TV pela primeira vez – Ou finja que não são elas...

-Certo! Eu faço! Mas se algum dia elas saírem voando pelas janelas, tenha certeza absoluta que elas estavam me enchendo a paciência!

-Que não é lá muito grande, néh? – Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente vendo o irmão irritar-se completamente.

-Ora, seu...!

-Hey! Parem com essa briga! – Kagome falou soltando um suspiro cansado – Não podem ficar um minuto em paz?

-Não? – Miroku falou contendo o riso enquanto os irmãos olhavam-lhe mortalmente.

-Miroku, deixe-os em paz... – Sango falou parando na porta da cozinha.

-Certo... – ele suspirou mudando de canal mais uma vez na manhã – Mas é tão divertido...

-MIROKU! – Sango, Kagome e Rin gritaram em um coro indignado enquanto o rapaz caía na gargalhada.

_**#Never End Never End watashitachi no mirai wa**_

_**Never End Never End watashitachi no ashita wa**_

**_Fantasy yume o miru daredemo yume o miru_**

_**Kazoekirenai yasashisa ga sasaeteru#**_

#Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso futuro

Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso amanhã

Fantasia, sonhos... Todos sonham

Incontáveis... E me apoiando carinhosamente#

-Kagome?

-Sim? – ela abriu os olhos castanhos virando a face para fitar o namorado.

-Amanhã vamos ter um jantar de negócios... Você vai comigo... néh?

-Você sabe que eu não gosto muito desses jantares... Só tem gente rica e eu não sei me comportar à altura...

-Isso não é nem um pouco importante! Eu só quero que vá comigo! – ele falou sorrindo levemente – Vá comigo... por favor...

-Aff... – ela suspirou sentindo-o apertar-lhe com mais força contra si – Ok... eu vou!

-Ótimo! – ele sorriu beijando-lhe a bochecha com carinho – Obrigado...

-Mas em troca eu quero que me prometa ao menos tentar não brigar mais com o Sesshy!  
-Ahhh... K-chan!

-Eu ainda posso desistir!

-Ok! Eu faço! – ele suspirou enquanto a jovem abria mais o sorriso da face.

-E seja bonzinho com ele hoje! É o último dia que ele ficará aqui!

-Feh! – ele bufou arrancando uma doce risada da namorada.

-Sem "Feh", espertinho!

-Ok... – ele suspirou desviando o olhar para a televisão que até agora não recebera atenção alguma.

-Você acha que a Rin vai ir morar com ele?

-Muito provável... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto a namorada deitava-se de frente para si.

-Vai ser bom pra eles, néh? Ter um cantinho para viverem juntinhos... – a jovem sorriu colocando alguns fios de cabelo do amante no lugar.

-Éh... Assim como nós... – Inu-Yasha espichou o sorriso tocando os lábios da adorada.

-Aham... – ela sorriu ainda mais retribuindo ao afeto carinhoso – Só espero que eles sejam tão felizes quanto nós seremos...

-Certamente serão felizes... mas nem tanto quanto nós... – ele sorriu aconchegando a face angelical da namorada em seu quente peito – Ninguém será mais feliz que nós... jamais...

_**#Never End Never End watashitachi no mirai wa**_

_**Never End Never End watashitachi no ashita wa**_

**_(Never End Never End La la la la...)_**

_**(Never End Never End La la la la...)**_

_**(Never End Never End La la la la...)**_

_**(Never End Never End La la la la...)**_

_**(Never End Never End La la la la...)**_

_**(Never End Never End La la la la...)#**_

#Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso futuro

Sem fim, Sem fim... O nosso amanhã

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)

(Sem fim, Sem fim La la la la...)#

**CONTINUA...**


	5. O ano todo se apaixonando, parte I

Hellooooooo! Finalmente estou de volta! Uahauhauhauhauhuahuahuahu! Esse cap teve que ser dividido em duas partes... Além da música ser enorme (e LINDA!) o começo do próximo cap ficou bem maior do que eu esperava... então... CORTA NO MEIOOOO! Uahuahshauhsuhuahushauh!

Bom... as reviews (como de costume) serão respondidas no meu blog (end. no perfil)...

É isso... Beijos e boa leitura!

Capítulo 5 – O Ano Todo Se Apaixonando, parte I

**Segunda-feira, 04 de junho de 2007**

Abri meus olhos lentamente... Como se algo quisesse mantê-los fechados. Permiti-me fitar a mulher ao meu lado...

Tão doce... Gentil... A minha garota... Aquela por quem eu morreria para apenas poder ver o sorriso uma única vez...

É tão estranho isso que eu sinto... Jamais havia me permitido sentir algo por alguém, porém... é impossível não sentir algo por ela... Nem que uma singela amizade...

-Meu anjo... – murmurei envolvendo meus braços entorno dela carinhosamente – Fique comigo... pra sempre... – tornei a sussurrar apertando-a mais contra mim.

Não obtive resposta alguma... Apenas um doce sorriso, o que pra mim já é o suficiente. Sorri acomodando meu rosto junto de seu pescoço cheiroso.

Ah... doce fragrância dos Deuses! Um bálsamo tão delicado... tão... tão... envolvente...

Senti-me totalmente embriagado por ela que nem notei seus olhos profundos me fitando.

-Inu-kun... – ela murmurou, fazendo-me encara-la.

-Acordei você?

-Não posso dizer que não... – o sorriso em sua face aumentou ainda mais – Mas é bom poder ver você ao meu lado todas as manhãs...

-Você não sabe o quão feliz me faz! – exclamei abraçando-a com mais força – Não tem nem noção!

-Será que não?

-Não... Não mesmo... – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho – É tão imenso que nem eu sei o tamanho... É algo tão... tão... extenso... E tão gostoso...

-Eu sei... – o sorriso em sua doce face aumentou – Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito... Sabe... às vezes eu fico pensando... e... vejo que minha vida não tem sentido algum sem você aqui... Pra me abraçar todas as manhãs... Pra dizer como eu sou importante pra você... Pra me fazer sentir amada...

-Eu nunca me senti tão bem... sabe? Minha vida nunca fez sentido até você aparecer... e me enfeitiçar...

-Oh! Enfeiticei você? – ela riu beijando-me os lábios.

-Totalmente... Minha Deusa... – falei prensando nossos lábios com força – Completamente... – colei nossos lábios novamente apertando-a ainda mais contra mim.

-Eu amo você... – ela murmurou em meus ouvidos causando-me um arrepio.

-Eu a amo ainda mais... – murmurei beijando-lhe o pescoço diversas vezes.

-Acho que não... – ela sussurrou abraçando-me com força.

-Tenho certeza...

-Eu não... – ela riu baixinho enquanto eu beijava-lhe os lábios novamente.

-Ok! Os dois se amam infinitamente, vamos tomar café?

-... – fitei a porta mortalmente vendo Sesshoumaru ali parado – Você é insupor...!

-Hey... – Kagome tampou meus lábios delicadamente com seus dedos, fazendo-me fitar-lhe – Lembra do que me prometeu?

-Ah... – revirei os olhos – Sinto muito...

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu se pendurando em meu pescoço – Agora vamos ao café!

-Certo... – suspirei levantando e puxando-a junto – Minha linda... – sorri levemente beijando-lhe outra vez os lábios.

Ahhh... como eu fiquei submisso a ela...

_**#haru ga kitanara hana o ageyou**_

_**demo natsu ga kitanara kirei na hanabi o shiyou#**_

#Se a primavera vier, te darei flores

Porém se o verão vier, serão lindos fogos de artifício#

Calmamente nos mudamos enquanto Sesshoumaru nos esperava do lado de fora do quarto. Sorri fitando-lhe carinhosamente.

Ela penteava aquelas longas cascatas negras enquanto sorria para o espelho a sua frente. A face tão bela e levemente corada virou-se em minha direção...

Eu só pude sorrir...

Fui até ela encostando meus lábios levemente sobre o ombro macio. Enlacei-lhe a cintura fortemente enquanto deixava meus olhos se fecharem para desfrutar daquele contato inevitavelmente desejado.

Logo senti os dedos quentes me tocarem a face gentilmente. Abri os olhos podendo vê-la sorrir do mesmo jeito irresistível de sempre.

Ah... como eu a amo...

_**#fusaidakiri no tobira o akete#**_

#Abra essa porta que tem se mantido fechada#

-Vamos, K-chan? – perguntei em um sussurro inconformado. Queria passar o resto de meus dias só ali... ao lado dela...

-Aham... – ela soltou mais um daqueles gigantescos sorrisos enlaçando-me as mãos com carinho – Não quero que meu irmãozinho enlouqueça... – ela riu baixinho ao ouvir o resmungo vindo de fora do quarto.

-Ok... – sorri levemente deixando-me ser levado por ela.

-Prometo não enlouquecer, maninha... – Sesshoumaru falou ao sairmos do quarto.

-Se você diz... – Kagome tornou a sorrir enquanto Sesshoumaru suspirava e começava a seguir para a sala de jantar – Vamos! – ela puxou-me pela mão, seguindo nosso irmãozinho.

Fiquei em silêncio apenas desfrutando do toque de sua mão afável que me guiava pela casa. Abri os olhos, que há pouco fechara, ao sentir os doces lábios de mel beijando-me a bochecha levemente.

-Vamos comer?

-Sente-se... – falei puxando uma cadeira.

Pude ver seu sorriso raiar enquanto ela sentava-se e eu empurrava a cadeira para perto da mesa. Ela agradeceu com um doce "obrigada", que fez com que meu corpo caísse mole sobre a cadeira ao seu lado.

-Então... – Sesshoumaru começou após um tempo em silêncio – Último dia que ficaremos juntos...

-Pois é... Eu diria que estaria feliz, se a Kagome não estivesse aqui.

-Que bom que você não disse... – ela sorriu levemente mordendo um pedaço do pão que já estava no final.

-Hum! Já que hoje eu vou deixar a casa, você vai ter uma folguinha de tarde, mano...

-Não espere por ajuda... – falei bocejando.

-Que é isso, Inu-Yasha? Claro que nós vamos ajuda-lo!

-Não vou... – afirmei tomando o resto do café – Folga é pra relaxar...

-Inu-Yasha, nós vamos ajudar! – ela exclamou levemente irritada.

-Bah... – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

-Não pode agir como um irmão ao menos dessa vez, Inu-Yasha?

-Para o seu governo, não irmãozinho...

-Nós vamos e ponto final! – Kagome sorriu levemente largando o pão que quase acabara de comer, sobre o prato.

-Não vejo por que eu faria isso...

-Por que eu amo você? – ela pediu enlaçando-me a mão carinhosamente.

-Acha mesmo que eu ligo? – retruquei com a voz rouca ao senti-la beijar-me a bochecha.

-Então não vai se importar se eu for morar com meu irmão, vai?

-... – fitei-a depositar a face em meu ombro enquanto fechava as doces pérolas brilhantes – Vou sim...

-Por que se você não gosta de mim?

-Eu sou louco por você... – murmurei não agüentando mais só ver aqueles doces lábios vermelhos a minha espera – Completamente... – tornei a falar após descolar dos lábios dela.

_**#sukoshi fushigi na kurai hikareteku no sa ai dake ja tarinai**_

_**kimi e All year around falling in love#**_

#É estranho quão fascinado estou por você

Amor simplesmente não é suficiente a você

O ano todo se apaixonando#

Senti sua doce respiração oscilando em meu pescoço. Abaixei os olhos para fitar a face sonolenta. Sorri... Era tão reconfortante tê-la assim comigo que eu sinto como se de nada mais eu precisasse...

Às vezes eu me pego pensando sobre como raios ela se aproximou de mim... Como foi capaz de me amar... de me corresponder... Uma pessoa como ela merece muito mais do que alguém como eu... Às vezes eu acho que não sou bom o bastante para estar ao lado dela...

E talvez eu esteja certo sobre isso... Uma jovem mulher tão perfeita como ela merece algo mais do que um idiota cheio de defeitos e sem nada de realmente bom para oferecer...

-Eu acho que não sou bom o bastante... pra ter você... – murmurei tocando-lhe os lábios levemente.

-... – vi seu doce sorriso nascer novamente. Os braços se apertaram mais firmemente contra meu pescoço – Você é o melhor de todos, Inu-Yasha... – ela respondeu aconchegando-se mais a mim.

-O que eu tenho que você gosta tanto?

-O seu amor... – ela sorriu mais ao me fitar. Minha face devia estar mesmo muito assustada... – O seu jeitinho doce de dizer que eu sou só sua... O modo como você sorri, ou me faz rir... Seus carinhos tão deliciosos... Você todinho... – ela murmurou beijando-me os lábios – Eu amo você, mesmo quando briga comigo, ou quando grita... Não importa o que faça... sempre irei amá-lo... sempre...

-Obrigado... por estar aqui... – falei apertando-a com força – Você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim... **MINHA** e só **MINHA** Kagome... – murmurei ouvindo-a rir baixinho.

-Meu Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu acariciando-me a face gentilmente – Só meu... meu amor... minha vida...

Senti milhares de arrepios me percorrendo o corpo em segundos. Apertei mais o amplexo como se algo quisesse rouba-la de mim... Porém, mesmo que tentem fazê-lo jamais conseguirão...

Sorri sentindo a mão quentinha e macia me acariciando a face... Fechei meus olhos para poder sentir melhor aquele toque misturado com a brisa fresca que adentrava pela janela do carro do meu irmão.

E mesmo com tudo o que ela me falou... ainda não me sinto bom o bastante...

-Chegamos, maninhos...

-Ok... – resmunguei forçando-me a acabar com aquele aconchego todo.

-Vem... – Kagome sorriu abrindo a porta e puxando-me para encarar um grande sol quente.

-... – suspirei enlaçando-lhe a cintura enquanto subíamos as escadas – Depois que toda essa loucura de "férias coletivas" acabar, como vai ser? Sango com Kuranosuke, Rin com você e quem comigo?

-Não seja ridículo, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru falou chamando o elevador.

-A Kagome não vai trabalhar... Ela só vai me acompanhar em todo o resto... Não quero que ela perca a cabeça quando ver meus horários apertados... – falei apertando-a carinhosamente contra mim.

-Falando em horário, e aquela reunião que você perdeu?

-Não foi grande coisa... – dei de ombros. Nós três já chegando no segundo andar.

-Conseguimos tudo o que queríamos graças ao Kuranosuke...

-Não me importo... – falei puxando Kagome para fora do elevador – Só há uma coisa com a qual eu me importo agora... – falei vendo Kagome correr até Sango e Rin.

-Eu sei disso... – Sesshoumaru sorriu repousando uma das mãos em meu ombro esquerdo – E sei que será inteligente o suficiente para nunca faze-la sofrer...

-Ao menos pra isso eu devo servir, não é? – falei com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto ele era recebido por Rin com abraços.

-Espero! – ele exclamou beijando os lábios de Rin – Venha! Temos que conversar sobre umas coisinhas... a respeito de sua mudança... – ele sorriu marotamente puxando-a para a sala de Kuranosuke.

-Agora será só Miroku e eu... que tristeza... – Sango falou suspirando.

-Você agüenta! – Kagome sorriu fazendo Sango rir baixinho.

-Isso me fez lembrar quando você estava com nós... Era muito divertido... apesar dele ultrapassar os limites às vezes... – ela falou suspirando longamente – Bons tempos...

-Éh...

-Mas eles só prometem melhorar... – falei enlaçando a mão de Kagome gentilmente – Vamos subir, meninas?

-Claro! – elas exclamaram em um coro alegre.

-Inu-Yasha!

-Eu? – desviei o olhar para onde a voz vinha. Suspirei... – Fale Kikyou...

-Só queria avisar que seu amigo, Miyamoto Bankotsu virá vê-lo dia sete pela manhã...

-Ok... Obrigado...

-Pra isso que sirvo... meu fofo...

Bufei estreitando os olhos e apertando mais a mão de Kagome. Ela apenas sorriu levemente puxando-me na mesma direção que Sango fazia.

_**#aki ga kitanara yume o oikakeru**_

_**demo fuyu ga kitanara kimi ni yorisotteiyou#**_

#Se o outono vier, eu correrei atrás do sonho

Mas se o inverno vier, estarei confortavelmente perto de você#

Era o quinto café... Esfreguei os olhos com impaciência... Se esses papéis insuportáveis não fossem tão importantes eu os já teria atirado janela afora.

-Maldito dia em que tudo tem que dar errado... – suspirei largando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa – Problemas e mais problemas... Kuranosuke faz tudo errado mesmo...

-Falando sozinho?

-... – fitei a porta vendo-a sorrir – Ainda vou enlouquecer...

-Tadinho... – ela sorriu sarcasticamente sentando-se em minha frente.

-... – revirei os olhos escorando as costas na cadeira – E a Sango?

-Foi pra casa... Ela tem que fazer o almoço já que o Miroku vai ficar até um pouco mais tarde no emprego hoje.

-Plantão... eu odeio quando acontece... – suspirei fitando a xícara – Pode pedir mais um pra mim?

-Tanto café faz mal.

-Eu sei, mas agora estou precisando... Ao menos se quiser acabar com isso essa manhã.

-Eu pego um pra você... – ela sorriu levemente levantando.

-Espere... – levantei preguiçosamente indo até ela – Não demore... estou morto de saudade... – murmurei beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Ok... Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu indo até a porta – A propósito, a Rin pediu se vamos almoçar com eles.

-Diga que não... tenho uma idéia em mente... – sorri marotamente e ela riu baixinho deixando-me, outra vez, sozinho.

Suspirei longamente enquanto ia até a enorme janela da minha sala. Escorei-me nela, fitando o céu azulado e o balanço das árvores. Os pássaros brincavam pelos céus... milhares deles...

Sorri levemente fechando os olhos enquanto escorava a testa no vidro morno. Suspirei... outro suspiro extenso... cansado...

Voltei a me sentar de frente para os papéis... Sorri levemente colocando os pingos nos "is"... Como todos os outros erros que estiveram em minhas mãos, este foi corrigido... Bufei aumentando a intensidade do ar-condicionado. Estava realmente muito quente...

Mais uns movimentos feitos com a caneta e tudo resolvido... Sorri aliviado, me arrumando melhor na cadeira. Girei-a cuidadosamente na direção da janela, tornando a fitar a cidade.

A porta se abriu lentamente e em seguida fechou-se... Passos calmos vieram até mim... Algo foi depositado sobre a mesa e as jeitosas mãos me massagearam os ombros.

Permiti-me sorrir...

Enlacei-lhe as mãos com cuidado, puxando-lhe para meu colo... Enlacei sua cintura firmemente prensando-a contra mim. Beijei-lhe a face sorridente depositando, em seguida, a face em seu ombro.

-Prometa que vai ficar comigo pra sempre...

-Eu prometo... – ela murmurou escorando-se em meu peito.

-Eu amo você... Ainda mais do que pensei amar...

_**#honoo tomoshite kara o kowasou!#**_

#Vamos acender uma fogueira e quebrar esse casco#

-Aonde a gente vai? – ela pediu em um doce sussurro, após beijar-me os lábios.

-Em um lugar maravilhoso... – respondi acarinhando-lhe a face levemente.

-Que lugar?

-Você verá... – sorri ao ver sua cara emburrada – Que é isso, Anjinho... É só pra ser surpresa... nós já vamos chegar...

-Não custa me dizer...

-Daí eu estragaria a surpresa... – falei colando meus lábios em sua bochecha – Não fique brava...

-Você sempre me deixa por fora de tudo...

-Que exagero!

-Verdade... – ela resmungou desviando o olhar para a janela.

-Ora, K-chan! – abracei-a com um pouco mais de força – Nós já fomos lá... só que com o Miroku e a Sango...

-Já fomos a tantos lugares com eles...

-Porém nesse eu disse que voltaria só com você... lembra?

-Hum? – ela me fitou surpresa.

-Só estou cumprindo minha promessa...

-E, eu posso apostar, que você tirou a minha carteira da minha bolsa, não?

-Você me pegou! – sorri beijando-lhe a bochecha.

-Você não tem jeito... – ela suspirou.

-O que importa é que eu amo você...

-Quem disse que importa?

-Hum... qual o número do telefone da Kikyou mesmo? – pedi com um sorriso maroto – Já que não tem importância, eu pensei em...!

-Ok! – ela suspirou – Você tem uma mente maléfica!

-Aprendi com você... – sorri vendo a face indignada.

-Gracinha... – ela sorriu escorando a face em meu ombro.

-"Meu Anjinho... cumpra sua promessa... e não me deixe..." – beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça apertando-lhe ainda mais contra mim.

_**#takaku hane o hiroge kaze o atsumete doko e demo yukeru sa kimi to itanara#**_

#Abrindo minhas asas até onde eu posso, reunindo o vento

Eu posso ir aonde for, contanto que eu esteja contigo#

-Venha... – enlacei-lhe a mão gentilmente guiando-a para junto de mim. Senti-a travar... – O que foi? – pedi parando em sua frente.

-É que... – ela abaixou os olhos. Parecia levemente triste.

-O que foi? – pedi outra vez, agora, repousando as mãos em seus ombros.

-Eu só... – ela suspirou.

-Pode me contar... você sabe que não precisa me esconder nada...

-Eu sei, mas...! – ela tornou a suspirar. As duas pérolas se fecharam por um curto tempo – Eu só estou um pouco insegura...

-Com medo de que? – pedi com um leve sorriso.

-As pessoas lá dentro... São tão refinadas e você conhece praticamente todo mundo e... – ela deu um riso sem-graça – não sei o que pensarão em vê-lo... comigo...

-Diga-me... há algo errado com você?

-O que? – ela me fitou rapidamente e eu sorri.

-Você é linda, maravilhosa, amável, carinhosa, inteligente e mais mil e tantas qualidades que não vou citar, pois até que eu termine teremos morrido... – sorri mais ao que ela soltou um sorriso envergonhado – Não há nada de errado se eu aparecer lá com você... Além do mais, eu não me importo com o que elas pensam e você sabe muito bem disso...

-É... eu sei... – ela sorriu levemente.

-Então... – abracei-a apertado – Vamos lá? Uma deliciosa comida está a nossa espera...

-Certo... – ela suspirou beijando-me a bochecha.

-Vamos! – sorri enlaçando-lhe a mão e guiando-lhe para dentro do restaurante.

-Olá, Senhor Inu-Yasha!

-Olá, Tamada... Minha reserva...!

-Por aqui, Senhor... – ele sorriu guiando-nos para o melhor dos lugares, segundo minha concepção... é claro!

Era muito bom passar mais esse tempo com ela... Esse momento que apesar de nem tão longo é um dos melhores do meu dia... Todos nossos momentos sozinhos... são muito especiais para mim...

Só espero, sinceramente, que ela sinta o mesmo... Não que eu desconfie dos sentimentos dela! Longe disso! Eu só... espero que ela goste tanto quanto eu...

Era tão bom vê-la sorrir daquele jeito pra mim... E era só pra mim aquele sorriso... Só meu... Tão doce é a curvatura de seus lábios puros de gosto tão precioso... De onde as palavras que eu mais amo saem todos os dias...

E saem para mim...

Vi-a suspirar. Outra vez os olhos se tornaram temerosos... Sorri levemente balançando a cabeça algumas vezes... Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela ainda pensava naquilo...

-O que foi?

-Hum? – ela pediu limpando os lábios.

-Qual o medo dessa vez?

-Eu só... não me sinto muito à vontade aqui... É... meio estranho...

-Coisa da sua cabeça! Só relaxe!

-Inu-Yasha... – ela suspirou – Não brigue comigo, mas... eu não me sinto bem... É como se... estivessem nos criticando, sabe? "Ah! O Senhor Inu-Yasha com uma mera secretária!"... E pra onde eu olho... tem alguém nos olhando e...! Eu sei que você acha que é loucura, mas...!

-Esqueça, Kagome! – sorri levemente – Só fique aqui comigo! Esqueça os outros!

-... – ela entreabriu os lábios algumas vezes, mas não escutei nada. Ela apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eles não tem nada a ver com nós dois... Deixe-os pra lá... Vamos! Esqueça-os!

-É difícil esquecer quando estão todos ao nosso redor...

-O que eu tenho que fazer para que você não se importe mais com isso? – suspirei desviando o olhar para a mesa ao lado.

Pisquei algumas vezes... Olhei para outra mesa e, em seguida, para outra. "Ela não estava errada..." franzi o cenho fitando uma quarta mesa. Todas as pessoas das quatro mesas estavam nos olhando, disfarçando ao que eu as fitei. Sorri maliciosamente e fitei Kagome que arregalou levemente os olhos.

-O-o que foi? – ela pediu levemente assustada. Aumentei o sorriso – O que vai fazer, Inu-Yasha?

-Kagome... – falei em um tom de voz mais elevado – Só quero que entenda que eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam, pois... – aumentei o sorriso ao vê-la completamente corada. Todos nos olhavam... era natural ela se sentir envergonhada... – pois... EU AMO VOCÊ! – exclamei soltando um enorme sorriso.

-Inu-Yasha! Pare com isso... – ela pediu baixinho mordendo o canto dos lábios.

-Que é isso! Todos precisam saber disso! Assim não ficarão mais xeretando! – exclamei outra vez vendo todos desviarem o olhar para longe de nós – E assim poderemos desfrutar melhor desse tempo só pra nós dois... – falei em um sussurro para que só ela escutasse.

-Eu juro, Inu-Yasha! Cada dia você está mais maluco! Eu juro!

-Acho que você tem razão... – sorri levemente enlaçando-lhe a mão e beijando-a levemente.

_**#sukoshi fushigi na kurai hikareteku no sa**_

_**ai dake ja tarinai**_

_**kimi e All year around falling in love**_

_**Always falling in love#**_

#É estranho quão fascinado estou por você

Amor simplesmente não é suficiente a você

O ano todo se apaixonando

O ano todo se apaixonando#

**CONTINUA...**

Agradecimentos sinceros ao Evanescence… Sem eles esse cap não existiria... TANK YOUUUUUU!

E também ao antigo Do As Infinity… Sem eles esse cap também não estaria disponível... ARIGATOOOOOOOO!


	6. O ano todo se apaixonando, parte II

Olá pessoal!!! Desculpem-me pelo atraso!!! XD Já faz um tempinho que esse capítulo está pronto, mas eu fui adiando-o de tal forma que já tinha até me esquecido em que capítulo a fic estava!!! Ehehheheuhhu

Bom... Espero que gostem!!!

Boa leitura!

**PS**: a resposta das reviews no blog, como sempre...

**Capítulo 6 – O Ano Todo Se Apaixonando, parte II**

Segunda-feira, 04 de junho de 2007 

Suspirei...

-Você não vai me ignorar pra sempre, vai??? – pedi em um sussurro doce junto aos ouvidos dela.

-... – ela continuou fitando a televisão em silêncio.

-Pare com isso, Kagome! Eu ajudei meu irmão, sim... Só menos do que você queria...

-Você não ajudou... – ela falou cruzando os braços.

-Escute! – desliguei a televisão e me coloquei em sua frente – Você sabe muito bem que eu ajudei e você também sabe que ele ficou grato pelo pouco que eu fiz! E a fila no supermercado estava realmente grande, sabia? Foi por esse único motivo que eu demorei!

-O suficiente para que acabássemos a mudança!?

-Eu não fiz por gosto! Como eu saberia que a fila estaria imensa hoje? Não sou adivinho!

-É um tremendo de um sem-vergonha! Isso sim!

-Aff... – fechei os olhos brevemente enquanto me ajoelhava em sua frente – Olha, eu sei que pode ter parecido por gosto, mas não foi! E se quiser saber, eu realmente queria ajuda-lo!

-Eu não acredito em você... – ela desviou o olhar sentido para o chão.

-E como eu posso faze-la acreditar?

-Impossível...

-Ótimo! – levantei irritado e fui até a janela ficando de costas para ela – Você nunca acredita em mim mesmo... E foi por isso que brigamos naquela noite de natal... Acho que você nem lembra mais dela, não é? – falei com raiva cerrando os dentes com força. Foi o modo que eu achei para não me deixar chorar...

-Inu-Yasha...

-Acho que assim não vai dar... sabe? Você nunca consegue acreditar em mim! E isso me machuca! Você não sabe o quanto!

-Eu só...!

-É tão difícil assim acreditar no que eu digo? – fitei-a ainda mais irritado. Pude vê-la se assustar – Alguma vez eu menti pra você para que não acredite em mim? Hein? Diga-me! Menti pra você?

-... – ela mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto as lágrimas lhe cortavam a face com violência.

-Não acredito... Menos de quatro dias juntos e já estamos discutindo... – virei-me para a janela outra vez – Percebeu que foi bem nesse dia que brigamos sério na outra vez? Lembra?

-Quatro... não é um... bom número... – ela falou com a voz falhada por causa do choro silencioso.

-Se não acreditar em mim nenhum número será bom, será que consegue entender?

-Não sou idiota...

-Ótima notícia!

-PARE DE ME HUMILHAR! – ela berrou saindo correndo.

-... – fitei-a subir as escadas em grande velocidade – "Olha o que você fez, seu imbecil..." – suspirei cobrindo a face com as mãos.

-Vai precisar de consolo, amor?

-... – fitei Miwa com ódio e dei um pontapé na televisão. Ela recuou...

Bufei e comecei a subir as escadas atrás de Kagome. Silenciosamente me dirigi até meu quarto. De longe pude ouvir os soluços que, antes, ela havia reprimido.

Senti meu coração se apertar fortemente... Ainda mais forte que das outras vezes, afinal, eu sabia que eu lhe causava tanta dor... Era minha culpa se ela sofria daquele jeito...

Parei em frente à porta aberta e pude vê-la ao telefone enquanto colocava desesperadamente as roupas dentro de sua mala. A dor aumentou...

-Sesshy... pode me buscar? ...No seu irmão... É complicado demais, explico pra você depois... Depois a gente fala disso... Agora não Sesshy... Não, só vem me buscar, por favor! ...Tudo bem... Também amo você, mano... Até... – vi-a largar o telefone e me fitar levemente surpresa.

Eu sabia que as lágrimas já escorriam por minha face... Eu não conseguia controlá-las...

-... – entreabri os lábios algumas vezes, porém nada saiu. Era como se eu não tivesse mais voz...

-Não quero que me impeça...

-Não... não vá... – pedi com a voz extremamente fraca.

-Eu já me decidi! – ela falou seriamente continuando a colocar as coisas naquela (maldita) mala.

-Não vá... por favor... – pedi outra vez.

-Deixe-me em paz!

-Kagome... – murmurei deixando-me cair ajoelhado ao lado da porta – Eu não quero que me deixe...

-Você não está nem aí para o que EU quero, não? – ela me fitou com raiva enquanto fechava a mala.

-Eu só... não quero que acabe assim... Eu não quero pensar em ter que deixa-la...

-Acha mesmo que me importo? – ela falou pegando a mala e passando por mim.

-Por favor! – levantei-me com dificuldade seguindo-a lentamente.

-Deixe-me em paz! – ela exclamou ao deixar minha casa.

-Não... – murmurei saindo correndo atrás dela. Atravessei a porta o mais rápido que pude e logo a vi seguindo para o portão – ESPERA! – berrei correndo até ela.

-Saia daqui! Volte para seu mundinho isolado, Inu-Yasha!

-Meu mundo é ao seu lado! – falei caindo a seus pés – Eu sei que fui um idiota de ter colocado toda a culpa em você! E me desculpe por pensar só no que eu quero, mas eu pensei que você também quisesse ficar comigo!

-Eu queria! Mas agora eu não quero mais!

-Não fale isso... por favor... não me mate desse jeito! – falei abraçando-lhe as pernas.

-Solte-me, Inu-Yasha!

-Eu não posso fazer isso! – falei apertando-a com mais força – Não posso deixa-la ir... nunca poderei deixar que isso aconteça... Nunca...

-Kagome? – ouvi a voz fria de Sesshoumaru.

-Solte-me, Inu-Yasha...

-Eu não posso fazer isso... Eu não consigo...

-Você pode fazer o que quiser... Até me afastar... – ela falou me empurrando com força – Adeus...

-Kagome... – sussurrei vendo-a abrir a porta do carro de Sesshoumaru – Não faça isso conosco! Não acabe conosco!

-Você já fez isso, Inu-Yasha... – ela falou adentrando o carro e Sesshoumaru o ligou.

-Pare, por favor! – levantei e corri até a frente do carro. Sesshoumaru bufou.

-Saia daí! – Kagome falou irritada.

-NÃO! Se quiserem ir, terão que passar por cima de mim!

-Saia antes que se machuque!

-Acha mesmo que vai doer mais do que perde-la? Do que vê-la partir pra sempre de minha vida? Você acha... mesmo... isso? – pedi permitindo-me chorar como uma pequena criança desprotegida.

-Saia daí...

-Eu amo... você... – falei fitando-a carinhosamente com um sorriso forçado – Você lembra da primeira vez que eu a vi? Eu fui tão mal educado e mesmo assim você continuou ao meu lado!

-É diferente... Você era meu chefe!

-Realmente muito diferente! A gente se ama! E brigas acontecem! É normal em todo relacionamento! Acha que poderá fugir desses conflitos todas às vezes?

-Vá pra casa, Inu-Yasha...

-Só voltarei pra lá com você ao meu lado! E se você não voltar, eu não vou entrar lá! Vou ficar aqui fora! Sem comer, sem dormir, sem beber nada! E vai chegar um dia em que morrerei e quando isso acontecer saiba que não morri por outra coisa senão por arrependimento! Por falta do seu amor...

-Pare de dizer besteiras!

-Besteiras? Besteiras? Ok, então! – saí da frente do carro e me sentei na calçada – Só espero que consiga ser feliz... Não importa... com quem... – falei deixando as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas.

-Ora, vamos Inu-Yasha! Pare de besteiras e vá pra casa!

-Eu já falei o que vou fazer e não vou voltar atrás! – exclamei limpando as lágrimas com raiva.

Ouvi o carro partir em alta velocidade. Afundei a face nas mãos, encolhendo-me... Meu mundo finalmente desabara... Caíra em minha cabeça com toda a força...

Permiti-me soluçar alto... Ninguém estaria ali para ouvir mesmo... Era somente eu e minha estupidez agora...

Ouvi-me chorar como um pequeno bebê... E deixei-me continuar aquele choro eterno... Aquele mar de lágrimas sairia mais cedo ou mais tarde... Afinal... eu havia perdido a única coisa que realmente tinha valor pra mim... A única pessoa que eu me permitira amar, mesmo temendo a dor...

-! – abri os olhos rapidamente vendo-a apertando os braços entorno de mim com força.

-Pare de chorar um pouco... – ela pediu repousando a face em meu ombro.

-Kagome... – resmunguei incrédulo.

-Você tem razão... Eu não posso fugir a cada discussão boba... – ela sorriu levemente fechando os olhos.

-Eu realmente sinto muito! – exclamei desesperado abraçando-a sofregamente.

-Tudo bem... – ela beijou-me a bochecha carinhosamente – Vamos entrar? Já está escurecendo...

-Uhum... – murmurei levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu ainda quero ficar com você... muito... – ela falou sorrindo levemente.

-Eu sei... Caso contrário você não estaria aqui agora... – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios.

Enlacei-lhe a cintura apertando-a contra mim. Algo me dizia que se eu a soltasse ela fugiria pra longe... Eu sabia que era loucura minha, mas... eu não queria correr esse risco...

Ela riu baixinho e abraçou-me com força, o que apenas fez com que o sorriso de minha face aumentasse.

_**#... it is a destiny!**_

_**Are you feeling the same?**_

_**Are you sharing the faith?**_

_**It was a fine a winter day**_

_**Remember when I met you**_

_**All year around falling in love#**_

#...é o destino!

Você sente o mesmo?

Você compartilha dessa fé?

Era um belo dia de inverno

Se lembre quando eu te encontrei

O ano todo se apaixonando#

-Inu-Yasha?

-O que é? – pedi fechando os últimos botões da camiseta social azul.

-Pode me ajudar aqui? Não consigo fechar os últimos!

Fitei-a e ela sorriu levemente encabulada. As bochechas atingiam, agora, um tom avermelhado. Sorri indo até ela lentamente.

-Se não consegue pode pedir ajuda, não precisa se cansar primeiro... – murmurei em seus ouvidos enquanto tocava carinhosamente em seus ombros.

-Você viu?

-Sim... – respondi com um sorriso maroto.

-E não se dispôs a me ajudar?

-Você não pediu... Pensei que fosse conseguir... – resmunguei deslizando os lábios pela pele macia.

-Você é malvado... – ela falou mordiscando o lábio inferior. Ofegava...

-Muito... – sussurrei desabotoando alguns botões. Parei imediatamente ao sentir uma das mãos dela sobre as minhas – Que foi?

-Pensei que fosse me ajudar a fechar esse vestido.

-Quem sabe mais tarde... – sorri maliciosamente beijando-lhe as costas lentamente.

-Temos... um compromisso... Inu-Yasha... – ela resmungou gemendo baixinho ao que lhe abracei pela cintura enquanto o vestido escorregava pelo seu corpo até o chão.

-Mais tarde... – murmurei deslizando lentamente meus dedos até o sutiã branco.

-Mas...!

-Senhor Inu-Yasha, o...!

Suspirei desviando o olhar para a porta do quarto. Miwa nos olhava inexplicavelmente chocada. Frustrado, levantei o vestido de Kagome, que estava ainda mais constrangida, e comecei a fechar os botões. Aqueles benditos botões...

-Fale...

-O Senhor Sesshoumaru ligou dizendo que talvez chegará um pouco atrasado no jantar de hoje... E que é para o Senhor avisar aos outros...

-Tudo bem... – sorri levemente descendo minhas mãos até a cintura de Kagome – Obrigado...

-Uhum... – ela resmungou e deixou o quarto.

-Aff... Hoje não é nosso dia... Definitivamente...

-Você é maluco... – Kagome sorriu pegando os calçados – Como estou?

-Tem certeza que quer a opinião de um maluco?

-Tenho! – ela falou rindo.

-Hum...

Deixei meus olhos se perderem pelas formas esculturais a minha frente... Aquele delicado vestido tomara-que-caia branco havia dado um ar tão angelical a ela... O cabelo preso em um belo coque de onde algumas mechas escapavam... Aquele sorriso tão doce... Aquele perfume... Ah... se ela já não fosse minha... morreria para tê-la...

-E...? – ela pediu dando uma voltinha.

Gemi baixinho enquanto ela soltava um riso maroto... Ela sabia como me provocar... Ah... se sabia...

-Você vai me matar desse jeito... – falei ainda perdido nela.

-Por que? Ficou ruim? – ela pediu fazendo cara de choro.

-Não... Está perfeita... – murmurei estendendo-lhe uma das mãos.

-Obrigada... Inu-Kun... – ela sorriu marotamente – Vamos?

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar?

-Temos que ir... – ela sorriu beijando-me os lábios e me puxando para a sala.

Eu a amo...

De verdade...

_**#sayonara juuryoku... boku wa jiyuu da!#**_

#Adeus gravidade...Eu estou livre!#

Enlacei firmemente sua mão trêmula...

Ela soltou um sorriso desconfortável enquanto me acompanhava até a entrada da mansão de Yanagisawa.

As portas foram abertas pelo mordomo que nos recebeu gentilmente. Sorri levemente vendo todos aquelas pessoas conhecidas...

Apertei a mão de Kagome com mais força... Ela realmente estava nervosa... Ouvi-a se desculpar e apenas sorri levemente.

-Não precisa ficar assim, K-chan...

-Eu não consigo evitar... – ela sorriu levemente segurando minha mão firmemente.

-Tachi!

-Hum? – virei-me na direção do chamado e sorri – Oi, Yanagisawa! – fiz uma leve reverência a qual ele retribuiu.

-E como os negócios têm andado?

Será que ele só pensa nisso?

-Muito bem! O Senhor sabe! – sorri outra vez passando meu braço pelos ombros da minha calada Kagome – Yanagisawa-sama, essa é a minha...!

-Secretária, eu sei! – ele sorriu levemente para Kagome, que apenas desviou o olhar, visivelmente magoado, para o chão.

Por que eles nunca me deixam completar uma frase e sempre estragam tudo, hein?

-Oh! Não, Senhor! Minha secretária não virá!

-Não? Então ela também faz parte dos negócios agora?

-Não deixa de fazer, mas... ela tem um papel mais importante do que esse...

-E qual seria?

-Ela é minha namorada!

-Hu! Você com uma mera ex-secretária? – ele riu altamente chamando a atenção de algumas outras pessoas.

-Como é? – pedi franzindo o cenho.

Preciso dizer que isso me enlouqueceu?

-Não brinque comigo! – ele riu outra vez – Ela é uma amiga que precisava relaxar, então você a trouxe aqui, não? Ora, querida! Por que não vai a uma boate, então? Só por que não pode comer algo mais refinado não quer dizer que não será divertido! Pobre criaturinha...

-... – Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Eu sabia que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento – Eu já vou... – ela soltou-se de mim correndo na direção da porta.

-Kagome! – exclamei tentando segui-la, porém Yanagisawa segurou-me pelo ombro.

-Deixe-a ir! Não fará diferença alguma!

-Pra mim fará! – falei rispidamente dando-lhe um tapa na mão que me segurava – Espero não vê-lo tão cedo... – cuspi as palavras com ódio enquanto saía atrás daquilo que realmente me importava.

Não conseguia sequer afastar a idéia de perdê-la para outra coisa estúpida.

-O que aconteceu com a Kagome? – Sesshoumaru pediu vendo Rin aproximar-se de meu pequeno e desprotegido Anjo.

-O maldito Yanagisawa insultou-a! – bufei fechando os punhos com força – Bom proveito nessa reunião de ricaços idiotas! Eu vou embora daqui!

-Mas, Inu-Yasha...!

-Sei que pode cuidar deles sozinho! Eu não fico mais meio segundo com eles! – exclamei me aproximando das duas amigas. Quase irmãs, eu arriscaria...

-Não chore, Kagome-chan! Eu não sei o motivo, mas...! – Rin se calou fitando minha mão sobre seu ombro. Sorri levemente e ela entendeu...

Rin afastou-se indo para junto de Sesshoumaru. Sorri gentilmente enlaçando meus braços entorno do encolhido corpo de Kagome.

-Não precisa mais chorar... – murmurei sentindo-a me abraçar com força – Agora eu estou aqui pra você...

-Obrigada... – ela resmungou me apertando mais forte contra si.

-Hey, Sesshoumaru... quem é aquela garota? – ouvi a irritante voz do "dono" daquela "festinha" ridícula!

-A minha meia-irmã... – ouvi Sesshoumaru responder – A namorada do meu meio-irmão...

-Então era verdade!

Entreabri meus lábios para "botar tudo para fora", mas... Aff... Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido...

-Sim... – ouvi sua voz soar friamente – Não sei o que você disse, mas se a fizer derramar mais MEIA lágrima, eu acabo seus malditos negócios! – Sesshoumaru estava extremamente irritado.

Pela primeira vez em séculos senti orgulho de meu irmão...

-Vamos embora, fofa... – murmurei levantando e ajudando-a – Sesshoumaru dará um jeito neles... – sorri levemente e ela retribuiu. Enlacei-lhe a mão direita com carinho levando-a até meu... ou melhor... até o NOSSO carro...

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hum? – pedi ligando o carro e dando a partida.

-Sinto muito, eu...!

-Não se desculpe, minha linda... A culpa não foi sua... – sorri levemente e a vi suspirar – Está chateada com o que?

-Posso ter estragado os negócios pra vocês...

-Eu não me importo... E Sesshoumaru também não... – enlacei-lhe a mão com carinho – Não quero que se preocupe com isso... Só quero que fique comigo... ok?

-Uhum... – ela sorriu escorando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Ahhh... meu pequeno paraíso...

_**#takaku hane o hiroge kaze o atsumete**_

_**doko e demo yukeru sa kimi to itanara#**_

#Abrindo minhas asas até onde eu posso, reunindo o vento

Eu posso ir aonde for, contanto que eu esteja contigo#

-Kagome-chan? – murmurei abraçando-a com força.

-Hum? – ela resmungou de olhos fechados.

-Que tal se eu tirar uma folga amanhã pra compensar o desastre de hoje, hãn?

-Seria... – ela respirou fundo se deitando de frente para mim – ... muito... bom...

-Ótimo... – falei baixinho beijando-lhe os cabelos.

Sorri levemente fitando a luz da lua adentrando pelas janelas da sala... Desviei o olhar para Kagome, outra vez, vendo-a já bem mais relaxada... Meu sorriso aumentou...

Peguei-a em meus braços calmamente seguindo para meu quarto. Levemente depositei seu corpo adormecido sobre a cama, arrumando-a com carinho em meu lado.

Sorri acariciando-lhe a doce face macia. Arrumei-me melhor junto a ela, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Não importa o que aconteça... E não importa quem queira acabar com nossa relação... ou quem nos insulte... Nada será o suficiente para acabar com isso que eu sinto... – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido beijando-lhe o pescoço, em seguida – Com esse nosso relacionamento tão gostoso... Pois nos amamos de verdade... E nada é mais forte e mais bonito do que isso... – sorri levemente ao ouvi-la respirar fundo – Eu amo você... minha pequena jóia preciosa... – beijei-lhe novamente o pescoço deixando que minha face descansasse ali mesmo.

**#sukoshi fushigi na kurai hikareteku no sa**

**ai dake ja tarinai**

**kimi e All year around falling in love**

**Always falling in love**

**It was a fine winter day**

**All year around falling in love#**

#É estranho quão fascinado estou por você

Amor simplesmente não é suficiente a você

O ano todo se apaixonando

Sempre se apaixonando

Era um belo dia de inverno

O ano todo se apaixonando#

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Acordar

Oi! Oi! Oi! Eu sei que demorei outra vez, mas o motivo eu já expliquei no blog... xDDD

Bom... Espero que gostem desse cap, pois acho que o próximo vai demorar um pouco mais...

As reviews estão no blog...

ÉH...Era isso...

Beijos e boa leitura!!!

PS: Essa música foi uma amiga minha quem fez... E tenho total direito de usá-la!!! Hauhauhuhauhahuahu!!!

Capítulo 7 – Acordar

Terça-feira, 05 de junho de 2007 

-Então... você gosta mesmo de morangos, hãn?

-Sim... – a jovem sorriu levemente recolhendo mais um morango do pote do sorvete – E muito...

-Nossa... – o rapaz caiu na gargalhada fazendo a companheira lhe fitar como se estivesse maluco.

-O que foi? – ela pediu, mas não recebeu resposta. O rapaz continuava rindo – Pare de rir!

-O-o-ok!!! – falou tentando se acalmar. Respirou fundo soltando um sorriso.

-Então...?

-"Então" o que?

-Aff... Por que o ataque de riso? – ela pediu fitando algumas crianças passarem animadas por eles.

-Só lembrei de um tempo atrás... – ele sorriu mais enlaçando a mão da jovem curiosa.

-Do que exatamente?

-Do nosso primeiro dia juntos... – o rapaz aumentou o sorriso beijando a bochecha rosada da amante – Sabe o que eu acho?

-Hum? – ela pediu sorrindo levemente constrangida.

-Acho que tudo foi muito bem programado... O destino não errou em colocar os morangos em nossas vidas... Só fui jantar aquela noite de primeiro de dezembro com vocês por causa dos morangos... E se eu não tivesse ido, talvez não teria me envolvido tanto com você e... e hoje não estaríamos aqui... Tão felizes...

-Sabe que às vezes você pensa?

-Hey! – ele reclamou fitando-a irritado.

-Brincadeira! – a jovem riu baixinho trocando um leve beijo com o namorado.

-Hump!

-Ora... não fique irritado...

-Quem disse que estou? – ele sorriu maliciosamente colocando o morango roubado na boca.

-Hey! Seu safado!

-Prefiro "espertinho"... – ele sorriu colando os lábios com os da jovem.

-Ok... "Espertinho"... – Kagome sorriu deixando os lábios serem devorados pelo amante afobado.

-Eu amo você... – ele resmungou ao afastarem os lábios e unirem as testas.

-Eu também amo você... – a jovem sorriu selando os lábios amados outra vez.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se do banco lentamente estendendo a mão carinhosamente para a rapariga. Acenou para um amigo que lhe tocara levemente no braço enquanto seguia caminho. Ajudou a namorada levantar, mantendo as mãos unidas enquanto começavam a caminhar pela calçada beirando a praia.

-Kagome...

-O que é? – ela pediu ao enlaçar-lhe o braço carinhosamente.

-Será que... você podia me contar um pouco do seu passado? – ele fitou os orbes surpresos – Eu não sei nada sobre seus pais... sua vida antiga... Sobre seus, malditos, antigos namoros...

-Ora! – ela riu baixinho da última afirmação do namorado.

-Eu queria saber mais sobre você...

-Eu... – ela respirou fundo e sorriu para o rapaz curioso – Posso sim, Inu-kun... – ela riu ao vê-lo fazer uma pequena careta.

-Pensei que fosse negar... – o rapaz sorriu beijando as bochechas suaves.

-Não tenho nada pra esconder de você...

-Que bom... Sabe que isso me alivia muito?

-Você desconfiava do meu passado? – ela pediu estreitando os olhos castanhos.

-N-não! – ele engoliu seco enquanto tentava forçar um sorriso – Só estava brincando...

-Temo que você tenha sido terrorista no passado...

-Por que? – ele pediu totalmente abismado.

-Suas caretas me assustam!

-Ora! – ele falou fazendo "biquinho".

-Fofo! – ela apertou-lhe as bochechas enquanto ria baixinho.

-Hey! – ele reclamou desfazendo-se do toque.

-Para o casal... – um rapaz vestido de palhaço sorriu estendendo uma rosa vermelha para os dois jovens.

-Obrigada! – Kagome sorriu belamente pegando a rosa ofertada – Não é maravilhosa, Inu-Yasha? – ela pediu colocando a flor entre a sua mão e a do jovem.

-Sim... – ele sorriu levemente ao ver a alegria da namorada... ao receber uma simples rosa... – "Como ela pode ficar tão alegre com algo tão... tão... comum?"

-Eu... – ela começou despertando-o do devaneio - ...morava em um lugarzinho quando menor... Eu não lembro muito, pois logo nos mudamos pra Kyoto... Não era um lugar tão ruim assim... Mas muita gente morria lá... e era tudo bastante difícil... Então, quando chegamos em Kyoto, papai comprou uma casa bem baratinha... – ela sorriu aconchegando-se mais ao namorado – Nós não tínhamos muitas regalias e... – ela deu um riso sofrido – Eu não tinha nenhuma amiga por esse motivo... Tipo você, sabe?

-Uhum... – ele sorriu levemente segurando a rosa consigo e enlaçando a cintura da jovem.

-Elas não eram cruéis comigo... apenas... me ignoravam... Mas eu não me sentia só, por que... eu sabia que quando chegasse em casa eu teria meu irmão, minha mãe e meu pai para compartilhar meus bons momentos...

-Kagome... – ele murmurou apertando-a contra si. Não sabia por que, mas estava sentindo uma grande pena da amada...

#Acordar todos os dias com o coração na mão

Sentindo que nada passou de um sonho bom

Mas, não... Agora tenho certeza do que é real

Apenas preste atenção#

-A vida continuava difícil, mas... meus pais sabiam poupar... Eles guardaram bastante dinheiro e compraram uma casa muito melhor... E com a venda da velha casinha deu pra comprar um carrinho barato... Nada muito genial, sabe? – ela sorriu levemente e se calou.

-Não pare...

-Eu... – ela tomou bastante fôlego – ... consegui uma bolsa pra fazer faculdade e foi o que me salvou... Escolhi um curso barato e que eu gostasse, mas... depois de um tempo eu vi que não era bem aquilo que eu queria para meu futuro... Só que eu não contei pra ninguém...

-Por que não?

-Meus pais tinham batalhado duro por aquela bolsa e eu sabia que se mudasse de curso podia perdê-la... Eu não queria parecer ingrata ao que eles fizeram...

-Eles entenderiam!!!

-Eu sei, mas...! Eu era jovem demais na época... Pensei que me matariam!

-Não seja boba! Eles amavam você! Não a machucariam!

-Eu sei... – ela riu nervosamente – Quando eu completei a maioridade, meus pais saíram viajar... Negócios, sabe? – ela sorriu levemente sentindo as lágrimas descerem lentamente pela bochecha rosada – Eles nunca mais voltaram... Sorte de que eu já era maior, assim consegui a guarda do Souta...

-Não precisa chorar, Anjinho... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou apertando a jovem contra si com toda força que tinha no momento.

-E é isso... – ela sorriu – Mandei meu currículo pro Sesshoumaru, fui aceita e depois de alguns anos vim pra cá... Enquanto Souta ficou aos cuidados de nosso irmão... O resto você já sabe...

-Pois é... – ele sorriu ainda abraçando a namorada – Mas... você não falou dos namorados. – o rapaz lembrou secando as lágrimas da face angelical.

-Aff... Pensei que não perceberia... – ela sorriu levemente levando um beijo nos lábios.

-Não sou tão burro...

-Infelizmente pra mim... – Kagome suspirou – O meu primeiro foi mais ou menos aos dezesseis anos... Watanabe Kenta...

-Quanto tempo durou?

-Mais ou menos... dois meses...

-Por que acabaram?

-Ele... estava se tornando muito violento comigo... – ela suspirou tocando a bochecha direita – Uma vez ele me cortou o rosto com uma adaga... Nesse dia ele me ameaçou de morte...

-E você não fez nada? – o rapaz pediu indignado.

-Não... – ela sorriu levemente – Eu só disse para meus pais que queria ir embora dali pra sempre... – ela tomou fôlego outra vez – Já o segundo foi lá pelos dezenove... Esse era um vadio desgraçado... Yamashita Daisuke... Além de um espancamento diário ele ainda roubava coisas da minha casa e até dinheiro pra comprar maconha...

-Como você agüentava uma coisa dessas? Que horror!

-Pois é... Então eu pensei ter encontrado alguém que valia a pena... Kobayashi Shinoki... Mas... depois que vim pra cá... Sesshoumaru me contou de todos os lados maravilhosos de meu ex que eu não conhecia... Eu achava que ele era um santo! – ela riu sem jeito...

#Contando tudo o que se passou

Aliviando o peito carregado, eu me sinto bem

Minha salvação, meu despertar para o mundo

Apesar das dificuldades me ajudou, meu acordar#

-Então eu... encontrei a pessoa perfeita pra mim... – Kagome falou após um curto silêncio. Ela sabia que Inu-Yasha queria ouvir sobre si... – No começo ele era muito resmungão e insensível... E irritante... – ela sorriu pegando os chinelos e correndo para a areia da praia.

-Éh? – ele pediu indo até ela e recepcionando-a com um beijo caloroso.

-Aham... Mas... ele se mostrou muito atencioso e gentil... – a jovem sorriu abertamente enlaçando as mãos do namorado que botara a rosa nos cabelos femininos – Ele é muito responsável... e, apesar das briguinhas, nunca me machucou tanto a ponto de eu pensar em me matar...

-Ótimo! – ele riu beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Pena que ele é meio burrinho...

-Hey!

-E eu ainda temo que ele seja um terrorista...

-Oh! – ele riu junto com a namorada.

-Mas mesmo assim eu o amo demais...

-Sabia que ele também ama você?

-Se ele é sincero todos os dias, eu já sabia...

-Pode ter certeza que é... – Inu-Yasha sorriu tornando a unir os lábios.

-Que bom saber disso... Inu-Yasha...

-Não precisa dizer mais nada... meu amor... – ele sussurrou enlaçando-lhe a cintura antes de iniciar outro beijo sôfrego.

Beijo que demorou um certo tempo para acabar... Daqueles beijos cheios de sentimentos e vida... Que, de certa forma, parecem tão fáceis de serem dados... Porém só os que realmente amam podem desfrutar... só os que têm sentimentos verdadeiros...

-Inu-Yasha... – ela chamou ao depositar a face no ombro do namorado e ser envolvida pelos fortes braços apaixonados.

-Hum?

-Não sei por que, mas... eu sempre quis vim pra Tokyo... Acho que... eu sempre soube que era aqui que eu encontraria minha felicidade... Que era aqui que eu deveria estar...

-Aqui e ao meu lado... – ele sorriu beijando os lábios joviais.

-Éh... – Kagome enlaçou a mão do namorado carinhosamente – E agora eu não consigo pensar em outro lugar pra viver... e nem em outra pessoa...

-Isso me deixa aliviado... e feliz... – ele sorriu ainda mais começando a caminhar junto da amante.

-Mas mesmo assim eu ainda lembro de todos aqueles que passaram na minha vida...

-Esqueça os que lhe machucaram demais...

-Você me machucou bastante, sabia?

-Mas eu recompenso, não recompenso?

-Claro que sim... – ela sorriu abertamente.

-Então... não me esqueça...

-Mesmo que eu quisesse... seria impossível...

-Que bom...

#Eu sabia que era você

Não preciso mentir sobre o que aconteceu

Não adianta mais chorar - as lágrimas em vão

Mas eu sei o que há aqui em mim#

-Maravilhoso... – ela resmungou fitando o sol se pôr por entre as árvores.

-Diga-me uma coisa... – Inu-Yasha falou olhando para onde os olhos da namorada estavam fixos – ... por que você gosta tanto do pôr-do-sol, Kagome? É fora do comum gostar tanto!

-Você não vê o que eu vejo?

-Ver o que? – ele pediu confuso.

-... – a jovem sorriu repousando a face no ombro do amante – Nenhum pôr-do-sol é igual...

-Não? Nunca reparei...

-É claro que não é sempre a mesma coisa! – ela falou sorridente enquanto sentia os braços do rapaz enlaçando-lhe a cintura – Nada acontece do mesmo jeito... Da mesma forma como não se lê o mesmo livro do mesmo jeito... Ou então, olhe para aquele pássaro... – ela apontou para o pega-azul que acabara de pousar na calçada a poucos metros.

-O que tem?

-Quem garante que ele fez o mesmo ontem? – Kagome deixou-se ser guiada pelo namorado para perto das águas marinhas – Além do que é muito romântico! – ela sorriu levemente enquanto paravam de andar – Mas eu já falei isso, não?

-Éh... Mas é muita fissura... – ele riu sentando-se na areia e largando os calçados ao seu lado.

-Bobo... – ela sorriu sentando-se entre as pernas do rapaz, escorando-se no peito acolhedor.

-Vamos ficar aqui um pouco?

-Se você quiser...

-Muito... – ele sorriu apertando-a levemente contra si.

-Eu amo você... Inu-Yasha... – ela sussurrou sentindo a água morna tocar-lhe docemente os pés.

-Também amo você... – ele respondeu beijando-lhe a face com carinho.

#O pôr-do-sol inunda-me por dentro

Secando as gotas amargas - meu sangue

Uma nova vida há pela frente

É só não perdermos o trem#

-Já vou! – Sango exclamou largando o restinho do sanduíche que não conseguira terminar de comer – CALMA!!! – berrou ao que a campainha insistiu em tocar. Correu até a porta a abrindo.

-Finalmente, Sango-chan! – Miroku sorriu beijando os lábios da noiva.

-Precisa aprender a ter mais calma! – ela ralhou abrindo um sorriso ao que o rapaz fizera cara de cachorro sem dono – OK!!! – ela riu abraçando-lhe com força.

-Eu estava pensando em umas coisas, Sango... – ele falou puxando-a para junto de si no sofá.

-Desde quando você pensa?

-Sango...

-Ok! – ela riu beijando-lhe os lábios – No que estava pensando?

-Em uma janta aqui... Amanhã... – ele sorriu – E convidar todo mundo!

-Com "todo mundo" você quis dizer o Inu-Yasha, a Kagome, o Sesshoumaru e a Rin, néh?

-Sim... – ele abriu mais o sorriso – Está na hora de contar a novidade...

-Que novidade? – Sango pediu "ingenuamente".

-Sango... – ele falou revirando os olhos.

-Desculpe! Não pude resistir! – ela riu baixinho – Só espero que não tenha seu cérebro... – Sango falou seriamente fazendo o noivo rir.

-E que não tenha esse seu senso de humor maléfico...

-Ora! – ela sorriu abraçando-o com força – Essa casa ficou tão vazia... você não acha? Sem a Rin e sem a Kagome...

-É sim... Elas fazem falta...

-Mas o que importa é que estão felizes!

-Isso mesmo! – Miroku sorriu beijando a bochecha da amante.

Sango suspirou ao ouvir a campainha soar outra vez... Preguiçosamente levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta a abrindo, outra vez.

-OI, SANGOOOOOOOOO!!!! – Kagome exclamou abraçando a amiga com força.

-Oi, K-chan! Inu-chan! – ela sorriu vendo o rapaz entrar – Oh! Sesshy-chan e Rin-chan também!!! – a jovem mulher abriu um enorme sorriso e fitou o amado.

Isso só podia significar uma, e exclusivamente uma, coisa...

-FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! – Sango e Miroku gritaram em coro enquanto pulavam pela casa e corriam para se abraçar.

-O que é que deu nos loucos? Esqueceram do gardenal matinal? – Sesshoumaru falou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

-Vai ver é isso mesmo... – Inu-Yasha falou com os orbes arregalados.

-Festa do que? – Kagome pediu com um sorriso amigável.

-É! Festa do que? – Rin insistiu enquanto o casal se acalmava.

-A gente estava planejando fazer uma festa amanhã! Mas... como vocês estão aqui hoje...

-Não adiaremos mais... – Miroku completou sorrindo amplamente.

-Legal! – Kagome riu – VAMOS AOS PREPARATIVOOOOOS!!! – ela gritou correndo para o antigo quarto do Miroku junto com Sango.

-Você deu o que pra minha irmã comer? – Sesshoumaru perguntou pasmo.

-Nunca mais dou sorvete com morango pra ela... pode apostar nisso... – Inu-Yasha declarou tão surpreso quanto o irmão.

-Ora, vamos! – Rin sorriu – Sei que estão loucos pra ajudar! – ela puxou os dois rapazes – Venha, Miroku!

-Já vou! – ele trancou a porta e começou a seguir para junto dos amigos – Vai ser muito diferente daqui pra frente... – o rapaz murmurou pouco antes de adentrar o antigo quarto.

#Está na hora de parar de fugir

Encarar tudo de frente - e sorrir

Mas Deuses! É tão difícil mudar

Aos olhos é tudo tão diferente#

-Nhá! Nem foi tão ruim assim!

-Você parecia um bêbado maluco, Inu-Yasha! E ainda acha que nem foi tão ruim? – Sesshoumaru pediu sarcasticamente não contendo o riso.

-Ora! Tem gente que é pior! – falou fitando um distraído Miroku – O que deu nele? – pediu passando a mão pela frente dos olhos do rapaz imóvel.

-Provavelmente está pensando no que precisamos falar para vocês...

-E o que é? – Kagome pediu curiosamente para a amiga.

-Miroku... Miroku querido... – Sango cochichou repousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz que deu um pequeno salto no sofá.

-Oi? – ele fitou a mulher que sorria docemente.

-Você está muito distraído hoje, meu amor... – ela tornou a sorrir, após beijar-lhe os lábios carinhosamente – Que tal se contarmos agora?

-Agora? – ele abriu um enorme sorriso levantando do sofá – Claro! Claro! Maravilhoso! – ele enlaçou a mão da mulher colocando-se de frente para os amigos – Pessoal... Sango e eu temos uma ótima novidade...

-Podem falar! – Rin exclamou enlaçando a mão de Sesshoumaru carinhosamente.

-É que... a Sango... A Sango-chan... ela...

-Vai falar ou não? – Inu-Yasha perguntou ficando impaciente.

-Ela... Ela...

-Vamos ter um bebê! – Sango exclamou sorrindo abertamente, arrancando gritinhos felizes das amigas.

-Eu não acredito, Sango-chan! – Kagome falou abraçando a amiga com força – Quantos meses?

-Um e meio... – falou com as bochechas rosadas.

-Aiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Que fofura! – Rin exclamou acariciando a barriga da amiga – Não vejo a hora de poder colocar minhas mãos nessa coisinha linda que vai vir!!!

-Vai ser lindo se não puxar pelo Miroku... – Inu-Yasha sorriu sarcasticamente cumprimentando o amigo.

-Gracinha... – Miroku sorriu sendo abraçado por Rin e Kagome.

-Parabéns! – as duas exclamaram soltando o rapaz e voltando a paparicar Sango.

-Está ciente da responsabilidade que vocês terão que ter, não é Miroku? – Sesshoumaru perguntou após cumprimentar o rapaz.

-Sim... Quanto a isso não há com o que se preocupar... Sango e eu já estamos nos preparando desde cedo... Sei que tem bastante tempo pela frente, mas... é sempre bom começar antes...

-E não dê mau exemplo para a criança... – Inu-Yasha falou tornando a sentar.

-Agora eu tomei jeito de vez... Não se preocupem... – Miroku sorriu sentando junto dos outros rapazes.

-Assim espero... – Sesshoumaru falou fitando a alegria das três mulheres – Hum... Agora é a sua vez, irmãozinho...

-Primeiro os mais velhos... – Inu-Yasha retrucou fazendo os outros rirem.

#Mas eu sabia que era você

Não preciso mentir sobre o que aconteceu

Não adianta mais chorar - as lágrimas em vão

Mas eu sei o que há aqui em mim - um amor de verdade#

-É tão bom vê-los felizes daquele jeito!

-Olha o poder que uma criança tem... – Inu-Yasha falou colocando a calça do pijama.

-Pois é... Deve ser tão mágico... passar por esses momentos... – Kagome sorriu espichando-se na cama e fechando os olhos.

-Não se preocupe... – ele desligou a luz deitando-se ao lado da jovem e a abraçando com força – Nós também passaremos por isso...

-... – ela sorriu acariciando os cabelos do rapaz – Estou tão feliz por eles...

-Eu também...

-Sango me disse que já andou pesquisando os lugares onde as coisas para o bebê são mais baratas... Eles já foram olhar e tudo... – ela sorriu mais enquanto o jovem deitava a cabeça em seu ventre – E começaram a economizar para a reforma do apartamento...

-Eles vão continuar lá?

-No começo vão... Mas não sabem por quanto tempo...

-Então não vale muito a pena modificar...

-Pois é... Mas a Sango quer botar papel de parede... Só que eles vão esperar até a época das festas que fica mais barato...

-O bom é que eles têm a cabeça no lugar... – ele resmungou bocejando.

-Aham... – ela suspirou – Você deve estar cansado... Melhor dormirmos...

-Se você acha... – ele tornou a bocejar aconchegando-se mais junto da jovem.

-Boa noite, Inu-Yasha...

-Boa noite Kagome...

-"É... parece que eu realmente encontrei o meu lugar..." – Kagome sorriu fitando o namorado – "Junto com meus amigos... Junto com você..." – ela sorriu mais – Que bom que você está aqui... – fechou os olhos acarinhando a face adormecida do amado – Agora eu não preciso mais fugir...

#Mas eu sabia que era você

O tempo todo eu sabia quem era

E sabia que tudo ficaria bem

E que eu não precisaria mais fugir - só acordar#

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Eu te amo

Oi pessoal! Desculpem pela demora!!! Ahsdaauhsuhuhahs Mas esse capítulo foi realmente complicado de se escrever... hhuhuahuhauaha

Bom, espero que gostem!!!

**PS:** Não sei se viram mas minha nova fic já está no ar... xDDD Espero que gostem dela também!

Boa leitura e beijos!!!

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Eu te amo

**Quarta-feira, 06 de junho de 2007**

Despertei de meus sonhos ao ouvir o celular dele tocando. Ouvi seu suspiro antes de atender com a voz rouca... voz adormecida. Virei-me lentamente em sua direção e ele resmungou algo que eu não entendi.

-Humm... Ta... Que seja! – falou impaciente – Sesshoumaru, são CINCO HORAS DA MANHÃ! ...Não importa! ...Saco! Nem dormir eu...! ...Mas as cinco da manhã!? ...Eu sei... Sei... Ta bom então! Já vou... Tchau...

-Que foi? – pedi coçando os olhos, sonolenta.

-Problemas na empresa... – ele sorriu levemente ao ver meu espanto – Não se preocupe... é normal que aconteça... – ele acarinhou-me o queijo e beijou-me os lábios – Preciso ir... – finalizou levantando-se da cama.

-Posso ir, ou...?

-Melhor não... – ele sorriu levemente colocando uma camisa branca – Não quero que se estresse com isso.

-Sabe que meu pensamento vai estar lá, não sabe?

-Sei... Você sempre se preocupou com aquele lugar... Até mais do que eu...

-É algo que seu pai deixou pra você... – sentei-me escorada no travesseiro – Devia se importar mais!

-Importo-me, mas...! – ele suspirou pegando os calçados – Tenho coisas mais importantes que o trabalho para pensar agora... – ele sorriu levemente e tornou a beijar meus lábios – Se quiser ir mais tarde, tudo bem, mas acho que Sango precisa de atenção agora... – ele deu uma piscadela e deixou o quarto.

-... – suspirei e fechei os olhos momentaneamente.

Meu celular tocou e automaticamente peguei-o do criado mudo. Sorri levemente ao ver quem era. Atendi...

-Olá, Rin!

-Oi, K-chan! – ela parecia preocupada – Inu-Yasha falou algo?

-Nada... – suspirei – Não sei por que insistem em nos esconder esse tipo de coisa...

-_"Não quero que se estresse! Blá, blá, blá!"_ – Rin falou fazendo uma imitação de Sesshoumaru. Ri baixinho – Dá pra acreditar?

-Inu-Yasha disse o mesmo...

-Genético?

-Talvez... – falei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Só consegui escutar algo como "Estamos em crise, Senhor"... – ela suspirou – Era o Houjo... Acha que é algo sério?

-Não sei... O Inu-Yasha disse que é normal, mas... tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

-Imaginei... Essa história vai trazer muitos transtornos... Se vai!

-Também acho... – foi minha vez de suspirar – Mas pelo visto vamos ficar só torcendo para que dê tudo certo...

-Isso mesmo...

-E o Inu-Yasha ia ter uma reunião importante amanhã... Será que isso poderia afetar em algo?

-Provavelmente... Devem ser coisas entrelaçadas.

-Não duvido... – esfreguei os olhos novamente. Estava ansiosa – Preciso falar com ele... Sabe como eu sou, não?

-Não consegue ficar parada em situações como essa... eu sei... – Rin soltou um riso trêmulo.

-Se souber de algo ligo pra você!

-Digo o mesmo... Beijos...

-Beijos... – desliguei o aparelho e suspirei encostando a cabeça na parede, os olhos fechados – Inu-Yasha... – falei com o celular a uns dez centímetros de mim.

Com um suspiro ainda mais cansado fechei o flip do celular e atirei-o sobre o travesseiro dele.

Levantei e fui até o guarda-roupa, onde escolhi algo adequado. Terminei de me arrumar em poucos minutos e dirigi-me para a garagem. Com a chave, do segundo carro que Inu-Yasha mais gostava, em mãos acariciei a lataria azul-marinha.

Logo eu estava rumando para a empresa que eu costumava trabalhar. Estacionei junto com o restante dos automóveis, deixando o guarda surpreso. Sorri para ele e ele retribuiu com a cara de "Inu-Yasha não vai gostar de saber disso".

Pus meus pés na escadaria que me levaria até a entrada e segurei minha bolsa com mais firmeza.

-Não importa o que diga... Não quero estar com você só nos momentos prazerosos... Eu preciso ajudá-lo a superar os maus momentos... – falei como se pudesse ver a expressão dele a poucos centímetros. Respirei fundo – Vou aonde precisar para estar ao seu lado... – finalizei começando meu trajeto.

_**#(Je t'aime) I love you**_

_**(Yo Te quiero) Yes I do**_

_**(Wo ai ni) Forever it's true, Oooh**_

_**Wherever you are, baby, I love you#**_

#(Eu te amo) Eu te amo

(Eu te quero) Sim, eu quero

(O amor) para sempre é verdade

Onde quer que você esteja, querido, eu te amo#

Toquei várias vezes na porta a minha frente, permanecendo séria enquanto os ruídos cessavam. Logo alguém abriu a porta de madeira e eu pude ver Inu-Yasha escondido atrás de milhares de papéis. Sesshoumaru ao seu lado.

Adentrei a sala chamando a atenção do meu irmão. Seu cenho enrugou-se e eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele levantou-se e ofereceu-me a cadeira. Pegou outra e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Desculpem o atraso, podem continuar... – falei e pude notar o olhar espantado de Inu-Yasha.

-Mas o que...?

-É onde devo estar... – cortei-o com um leve sorriso e tornei a dar minha atenção aos outros presentes.

-Que idéia foi essa? – ele pediu enquanto os outros recolhiam seus papéis para se retirarem.

-Eu sei que não quer, mas eu quero estar a par dos acontecimentos. Não sou sua mulher, eu sei, mas tenho consciência que um problema pra você, é um problema pra mim também! Além do que agora sei que isso vai afetar mesmo sua reunião amanhã com Miyamoto Bankotsu.

-Eu sei, mas...!

-Eu preciso estar do seu lado, Inu-Yasha... Enfrentar tudo o que aparecer! – abracei-o carinhosamente – Para poder entender o que se passa... conosco... E segurar sua mão quando precisar... e seguir em frente...

-Eu...! – ele suspirou e retribuiu ao afeto – Obrigado...

-Que bom que compreendeu... – sussurrei afastando-me um pouco.

-Eu amo você... – ele murmurou acarinhando minha bochecha.

_**#dare demo hitori daiji na hito ni**_

_**omotteta noni ienakatta kotoba...#**_

#Mesmo que eu pensasse que você era importante para mim

Eu não poderia dizer as palavras...#

-Isso mesmo, Rin... Uma crise geral...

-Não acredito... Como deixaram acontecer?

-Pessoas erradas cuidando de Osaka... Corrupção... Esse tipo de coisa... – suspirei escorando-me em uma das pilastras enquanto Inu-Yasha conversava com algumas pessoas que estiveram na reunião.

-Só descobriram agora?

-Sabe como é, não? Barganhando muito se consegue... Muitos foram escondendo por ganhar dinheiro... Porém ofereceram dinheiro a UMA pessoa errada. Aceitou a barganha e contou para um superior. Muita coisa foi roubada e o ladrão fugiu... Mas poderia ter sido pior.

-Entendo... – Rin suspirou – Só que para estabilizar a perda...

-Muito tempo, Rin... Muito mesmo... Foram bilhões de dólares roubados... – suspirei profundamente – Mas eu creio que ficará tudo bem...

-Isso... O Inu-Yasha... – ela se calou.

-Fale...

-Ele... ele ficou muito bravo por você...?

-Ele entendeu... – sorri levemente – Felizmente...

-Que bom! Estava preocupada com isso!

-Acho que ele andou crescendo muito, sabe? Se acontecesse quando eu vim pra cá pela primeira vez ele estaria muito mais do que irritado agora.

-Ele a ama agora... E sabe que você só quer ajudar...

-Eu sei... – sorri novamente – Tenho que desligar, Rin... Ele vem aí...

-Ok... Beijos e obrigada...

-Sem problema! Beijos... – desliguei o telefone e o guardei na bolsa.

-Sesshoumaru vai matá-la... – ele falou com um leve sorriso.

-Talvez... Mas eu prometi que contaria a ela e contei.

-Mulher de palavra... – o sorriso em sua face aumentou e ele se escorou onde eu estivera, segundos antes.

-Você sabe que sou... – falei segurando-lhe as mãos carinhosamente.

-Sei sim... – ele beijou meus lábios puxando-me para seus braços – Preciso de você... – ele resmungou apertando-me com firmeza.

-Por isso estou aqui... – respondi acariciando-lhe os cabelos longos.

-Você sempre foi assim, não é? Espontânea... Sempre aparecendo quando quer... porém na hora certa...

-Aposto que na época em que eu trabalhava aqui você não pensava assim...

-Claro que não! – ele soltou um riso intranqüilo – Mas agora eu sei... que foi muito importante... Cada um daqueles momentos que você aparecia do nada para me salvar... Eu ficava bravo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado... Eu não sabia por que você sempre tinha que fazer aquilo comigo!

-Por que eu o amava... – sorri levemente descansando minha face ao lado da dele – Não queria admitir nem pra mim mesma isso, mas... Sim... o amei muito naquela época... E agora esse amor é ainda maior...

-Eu sei... – ele me apertou docemente – Obrigada por estar aqui...

_**#wagamama dattari (I can't tell)**_

_**sunao ni narezu ni (Boy, you know)**_

_**komarasetari ne hanarete kizuita#**_

#Eu era egoísta (eu não posso dizer)

Eu não poderia ser honesta (garoto, você sabe)

Eu fiz coisas estranhas para você, e desde que nós estivemos

separados eu percebi#

-Sei que ela precisa... – dei-lhe uma piscadela e, em seguida, a partida no carro – Sango, estou indo aí... beijo... – falei desligando o celular e atirando-o no banco ao lado.

Não demorei muito para chegar ao meu destino. E não foi surpresa nenhuma para mim, ver Sango acompanhada de Rin esperando na frente do prédio.

-Olá, gatinhas... Querem uma carona? – pedi sorridente fazendo-as despertarem da conversa.

-Opa! – Sango exclamou sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Vamos aonde? – Rin pediu acomodando-se atrás e fechando a porta.

-Onde quiserem... relaxando é a conta... – respondi ligando o carro.

-Pra mim basta o Shopping... – Sango falou arrumando-se melhor no banco.

-Pra mim parece ótimo!

-Então é pra lá que vamos... – dei a partida.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO **

-Já disse... o Sesshy acha muito cedo!

-Só não o deixe achar isso por muito tempo! Claro que você sofre um pouco, mas... Ah! O que é melhor que ter um filho com a pessoa que você ama e formar uma enorme família feliz?

-Nada, eu sei, Sango... Por mim já teríamos começado a tentar, mas... O Sesshy quer esperar, então vamos esperar!

-Não dá pra convencer ele, não, K-chan? A Rin está perdendo tempo!

-Oi? Ah! – falei deixando de prestar atenção na xícara que eu mexia – Não sei... O Sesshoumaru tem a própria cabeça... – dei de ombros – Não sei se tenho muita influência...

-Kagome... Pare de pensar um pouco sobre o que acontece na empresa... Você vai acabar ficando paranóica!

-Eu sei, Sango, mas...! O Inu-Yasha é tudo pra mim e... ele está tão envolvido nessa história que eu não consigo evitar pensar nas conseqüências que isso tudo trará... pra nós dois...

-No que exatamente está pensando, Kagome?

-No estresse... preocupação... – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo – Todas essas coisas... É uma carga muito pesada que ele não vai querer compartilhar com ninguém! E eu...! Eu...! – suspirei fitando as duas – Vocês me conhecem e eu temo que possa acabar fazendo algo que ele não queira, mesmo ele tendo me pedido ajuda... Não quero ser mais uma decepção na vida dele...

-Não será, Kagome! – Sango exclamou agitada.

-Não importa o que você faça, K-chan, uma das coisas que você nunca será na vida dele é uma decepção! Ou um estorvo! – Rin completou ao me ver entreabrir os lábios.

-Vocês têm razão... É só... uma pequena tempestade... – sorri levemente tomando um pouco do chá.

-Vamos superar isso, Kagome... estamos no mesmo barco! – Rin falou sorrindo carinhosamente – Você sabe...

-Sim... eu sei... – mordisquei o canto dos meus lábios – Obrigada... vocês são...! – meus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente – Me-meninas...

-O que foi, Kagome?

-Nada de mais, Sango... – sorri forçadamente pegando minha bolsa – Agora... com a maior normalidade possível, uma de vocês peça para que a balconista providencie imediatamente um guarda para ficar na porta do banheiro feminino... se ela perguntar, sei que vai, diga que é perseguição, mas que não deve fazer alarde nenhum...

-O que está acontecendo, Kagome?

-Depois eu explico, Rin... A outra de vocês, pode por favor me acompanhar até ao banheiro? – pedi forçando novamente o sorriso – Preciso fazer um telefonema...

-Rin, vá com ela... A balconista e a dona daqui são minhas amigas...

-Certo...

-Obrigada... E, Rin, precisamos encontrar um assunto rapidamente...

-Ora, K-chan! Claro que ele vai querer ter filhos! Ele sempre disse que adorava crianças... – Rin falou enquanto começávamos o trajeto até os sanitários.

-Não sei, Rin... Ele anda ficando meio estranho quando o assunto surge...

-Ele só deve estar com um pouco de medo! – ela sorriu docemente – Espere só pra ver como vai ficar animado quando o bebê da Sango e do Miroku nascer! Sesshoumaru terá essa reação... certamente! E como eles são irmãos...

-Tomara mesmo! Não vejo a hora de ver a criançada correndo pela casa! E nós fazendo um almoço junto da piscina... Será um paraíso...

O barulho típico de quem entra em uma loja ecoou na minha mente. Já não conseguindo mostrar mais o sorriso e manter a face calma, incentivei Rin a andar mais rapidamente. O terror acentuado que meu peito emanava, diminuiu a intensidade quando alcancei a porta do banheiro e o adentrei com Rin ao meu lado.

-Rin, escore-se com força nessa porta! Não abra de jeito nenhum! – abri a bolsa e peguei o celular. Disquei um número – Droga, Inu-Yasha! Maldita hora pra acabar a bateria! Eu avisei pra carregá-lo ontem! – xinguei escorando-me na parede gelada. Disquei o número da empresa desta vez .

-Empresas Tachi, Watsuki Kikyou, bom dia!

-Kikyou, aqui é Higurashi Kagome... Passe para o Inu-Yasha, sim?

-Ohhhh... Ele já encontrou você? Nossa... que rapaz apaixonado esse... guiado pelo coração...

-Kikyou, por favor! – respirei fundo – Passe para o Inu-Yasha...

-Minha querida, ele não pode atender no momento... Deve estar enlouquecido com a Melissa... daqui a pouco tenho que substituí-la lá na sala dele...

-Ok... esquece... Bom dia pra você... – desliguei o telefone com mais raiva do que costumava ficar quando me provocavam. Disquei o número da minha última salvação.

-O que foi, mana?

-Diga para o idiota do seu irmão obedecer quando eu digo para ele carregar a porcaria do celular! Assim, talvez, eu não tenha que me estressar com a secretária dele!

-O que foi, Kagome?

Minha voz saiu mais trêmula do que estressada, eu presumo.

-Sabe aquele restaurante rosa-bebê que a Sango adora tomar chá? Aquele do Shopping?

-Sei... o que tem?

-Você e o Inu-Yasha, aqui em menos de três minutos ou eu vou enlouquecer!

-O que aconteceu?

-Shinoki, deve lhe dizer algo... – finalizei desligando o celular.

_**#(Je t'aime) I love you**_

_**(Yo Te quiero) Yes I do**_

_**(Wo ai ni) Forever it's true, Oooh**_

_**Wherever you are, baby, I love you#**_

#(Eu te amo) Eu te amo

(Eu te quero) Sim, eu quero

(O amor) para sempre é verdade

Onde quer que você esteja, querido, eu te amo#

-Tudo bem, Kagome?

-Na medida do possível... – falei sentando-me no chão, trêmula.

-Vai passar... – Rin sorriu levemente – Daqui a pouco os garotos vão chegar, daí vai, finalmente, acabar...

-Eu sei... Obrigada pelo apoio... – falei e o sorriso que ela mantinha apagou-se segundos depois – O que foi? – pedi assustada.

-Escute... – ela falou e fez um sinal para que me aproximasse.

Levantei o mais rápido que pude e fui até a porta, repousando meu ouvido nela, assim como Rin fez pouco antes.

-Eu já disse que preciso falar com uma garota que está aí!

-Espere-a sair...

-Acha mesmo que ela sairá? Ela não é tonta!

-Obrigada pelo elogio... – murmurei irônica.

-Eu mandei esperar! – ouvi a voz daquele que autodenominei "Meu Salvador Temporário".

-Que eles cheguem logo... – Rin suspirou escorando-se na porta de costas.

-Desculpe por faze-la passar por isso, Rin...

-Ora! Você é minha amiga! Não tem que se desculpar! – ela enlaçou-me as mãos – Passaremos por tudo juntas e unidas!

-Obrigada, Rin... – sorri levemente abraçando-a com carinho – Muito, muito, muito obrigada!

-Que é isso! Não precisa agradecer! – ela falou afastando-se um pouco – Amigos estão juntos em todos os momentos, sem pedir nada em troca de um favor feito...

-Onde ela está? – ouvi o tom desesperado daquela voz que se impregnara em meu cérebro. A voz que eu esperei pacientemente.

-Vamos sair daqui, Rin! – falei sorrindo e abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Vi a face preocupada se transformar em aliviada, no mesmo instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram. O sorriso em minha face dobrou de tamanho e meus pés me guiaram rapidamente para os braços do meu ex-chefinho. O terror que eu sentira há pouco tempo foi se esvaindo rapidamente.

-Você está bem? – ele pediu acarinhando minha face.

-Melhor agora... – respondi abraçando-o com toda a força que consegui juntar. Eu ainda me sentia tremer.

-Que bom... – ele beijou-me os cabelos – Fiquei tão preocupado quando Sesshoumaru me contou...

-Ele deu a bronca do celular descarregado?

-Deu... – ele riu baixinho – Podia ter sido pior... Mas aprendi a lição! – ele completou ao ver meu olhar irritado.

-É melhor que seja verdade! – falei desconfiada.

-Claro que é verdade! – ele exclamou risonho, beijando-me os lábios.

-Você é mesmo imbecil!

-Sesshy! – exclamei ao vê-lo puxar Shinoki, pela camiseta, de onde ele estava sentado.

-O que foi que eu disse pra você, hein? O que eu disse que faria se não a deixasse em paz?

-Acalme-se, Sesshoumaru! – Rin repreendeu repousando as mãos nos ombros dele.

-Não interfira, Rin... – Sesshoumaru aproximou Shinoki de si, ficando cara a cara com ele – É a última chance que vou dar, ouviu bem? A ÚLTIMA! Aproxime-se dela novamente e seus restos ficarão irreconhecíveis!

-Sesshy! – Rin agarrou um dos braços dele, fazendo-o soltar Shinoki – Fique calmo! Está tudo bem! – ela sorriu levemente e ele retribuiu, enlaçando-lhe a mão.

-Vamos embora... – falei calmamente – A Sango precisa descansar... Hey! – fitei o rapaz que permanecia perto dos banheiros – Obrigada!

-Fui chamado, fiz o que me foi mandado! – ele sorriu e abanou levemente.

-Vamos... – Inu-Yasha enlaçou minha cintura e puxou-me para junto dos outros.

-O Inu-Yasha ficou com ciúmes... Ah... sim... O Todo Poderoso Inu-Yasha está com ciúmes... – cantarolei baixinho e ele apenas apertou-me mais forte contra si – E ele admite estar com ciúmes... Fica tão bonitinho vermelho de fúria...

-Ainda mais com você cantando isso! – ele revidou avançando em meu pescoço.

-Hey... Estamos em público! Acalmem-se! – Sango vociferou – Acho que vou ter que manter meus filhos a uma boa distância do Inu-Yasha... E do Miroku também...

-Não é pra tanto, Sango-chan! – falei levemente corada. Esse Inu-Yasha sabe mesmo como me constranger!

-Ah, é! Vai que meus filhos aprendam esse tipo de coisa desde pequenos! Vai ser uma calamidade pública!

-Ainda mais se puxarem pelo pai... – Inu-Yasha comentou irônico e Sango suspirou.

-Acho que terei que internar o Miroku, sabem? – ela tornou a suspirar – Está ficando mais pervertido a cada dia que passa... E deu pra conversar com minha barriga por horas! Sequer consigo ler uma revista em paz! Ele está paranóico!

Todos caímos na gargalhada. Aposto como todos imaginaram a cena de uma Sango querendo paz e um Miroku extremamente agitando tentando brincar com a barriga dela. Bom... pelo menos eu fiz isso...

-Vai voltar para a empresa? – pedi sussurrando enquanto Rin e Sango puxavam Sesshoumaru para todos os lados.

-E almoçar lá... Pode me levar algo?

-Claro... – sorri carinhosamente. Com um movimento discreto levei a mão a um dos meus olhos e passei o dedo indicador levemente por ele, deslizando a mão para fingir arrumar o cabelo. Isso tudo depois de virar a face na direção oposta do Inu-Yasha.

-Depois quero que volte para junto de Sango e Rin... E, por favor, não saiam...

-Tudo bem... – sorri abraçando-lhe o braço e depositando a cabeça junto de seu ombro.

_**#mienaku naru hodo chikaku ni ita koto**_

_**omoidashite hold on... namida ga koboreta#**_

#Eu estava tão perto de você que eu não poderia ver nada

Lembrando que eu segurei as lágrimas#

-Oi... – falei ao colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala dele.

-Oi, fofa... Entre... – ele sorriu afastando a cadeira e levantando. Espreguiçou-se.

-Trouxe o almoço... Como o combinado... – falei largando o embrulho em sua mesa e indo até ele.

-Não é bem o almoço o que eu quero... – ele sorriu maliciosamente repousando as mãos em minha cintura.

-Eu sei... – murmurei sedutoramente deslizando minhas mãos por seu peito, até alcançar seu pescoço.

-Que bom... – ele resmungou deixando os lábios percorrerem meu pescoço.

-Você sabe o que eu acho de namoro na empresa, não?

-Como se você e a Rin não fizessem o mesmo na sua sala, Sesshoumaru... – Inu-Yasha falou sarcasticamente desviando o olhar para a porta.

-Não custa alertar... – Sesshoumaru entrou e fechou a porta – Ao menos feche a porta direito da próxima vez, maninha...

-Desculpe... – falei afastando-me um pouco do Inu-Yasha. Sentia minha pele se aquecendo.

-Não se desculpe com esse idiota! – Inu-Yasha reclamou beijando-me os lábios – Escute... Você segura e eu soco!

-O que? – pedi fitando-lhe confusa.

-Ora! Ele merece! Esculhambou com o nosso momento! – ele mostrou a língua para o irmão e enlaçou minhas mãos.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo, hein? – Sesshoumaru pediu passando por nós e sentando-se na cadeira em que Inu-Yasha estivera há pouco tempo.

-Qual é o problema agora? ...Irmão?

Desviei o olhar para Inu-Yasha. O olhar mais sério que eu já o vira dar. Era sobre algo que eu não sabia? O que eles...?

-Não esconda o jogo! – Inu-Yasha bateu as mãos na mesa, impaciente.

-A Rin... – ele olhou na minha direção e depois desviou a atenção para o irmão – Ela... Ela... Ela quer engravidar...

-É só isso? – pedi tentando conter o riso. Não me segurei quando ele afirmou – Ótimo, amados! Vou lá na Sango... – ri mais um pouco – Conversem bastante... E convença-o a ter filhos, Inu-Yasha... – alertei deixando a sala.

Escorei-me na parede ao lado da porta. Suspirei deixando os olhos vagarem pelo corredor. Permaneci ali por alguns minutos, apenas ouvindo as vozes distantes de Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

Naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, permiti-me lembrar do ocorrido desde que eu havia voltado para Kyoto. De todo o tempo ao lado do Souta... Do sofrimento que passei naquela época... De como me senti vulnerável e solitária...

Então pude sorrir, respirar fundo e ir até o elevador. Percebendo, então, que não podia reclamar desse pequeno momento ruim da empresa. Eu não estava sozinha para enfrentá-lo... E ele era tão pequeno...

_**#sabishisugite twilight (feel alone)**_

_**dakedo tsudzuku my life (Boy you know)**_

_**tsuyoku naritai Just to tell you L-O-V-E#**_

#Tão só, abatida (sentindo sozinha)

Mas minha vida continua (garoto, você sabe)

Eu quero ser forte apenas para dizer a você A-M-O-R#

-Só três, Sango!

-Três não vai dar! Fizemos como sendo duas receitas, lembra Rin?

-Ah! – ela sorriu sem-graça – Esqueci...

-Bolo de que? – pedi da porta da cozinha, fazendo as duas se sobressaltarem.

-Que bom que chegou, K-chan! – Sango veio até mim e me abraçou – Precisamos de mais ajuda!

-Ótimo! Querem ajuda em que?

-Vejamos...!

-Sango e eu estávamos preocupadas... – Rin falou largando a colher dentro da pia e lavando as mãos – Você demorou... Algum problema?

-Não... Só passei ali na praça... – sorri maliciosamente – O Inu-Yasha me mata se descobre...

-Não vamos contar, então! – Sango exclamou indo até a batedeira e a ligou.

-Hum! O Sesshoumaru estava conversando com o Inu-Yasha quando saí de lá... Sobre sua nova obsessão por gravidez, Rin... – completei tentando conter o riso.

-Tomara que ele possa ajudar!

-Não conte com isso, Rin! – Sango falou rindo – Desculpe, Kagome, mas o Inu-Yasha não parece levar jeito com esse tipo de coisa!

-Tenho como discordar, Sango-chan? – pedi sentando-me.

-Como esse barulho é irritante! – Sango exclamou tampando os ouvidos – Vamos para a sala...

-Vão vocês... Eu termino aqui e já vou!

-Ok... – abanei para Rin e segui Sango.

_**#(Je t'aime) I love you**_

_**(Yo Te quiero) Yes I do**_

_**(Wo ai ni) Forever it's true, Oooh**_

_**Wherever you are, baby, I love you#**_

#(Eu te amo) Eu te amo

(Eu te quero) Sim, eu quero

(O amor) para sempre é verdade

Onde quer que você esteja, querido, eu te amo#

-Olá, coisas lindas! – Miroku exclamou adentrando a casa, seguido por Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

-Chegaram na hora! – Rin exclamou espiando da porta da cozinha – Acabou de ficar pronto!

-O que é que ficou pronto?

-Um cheiroso, perfeito, maravilhoso... – ela apareceu com uma bandeja, onde colocara alguns pedaços do alimento – e delicioso... BOLO! – exclamou agitada, estendendo a bandeja para os recém chegados.

-Ixo extia muitio boum!!! – Miroku exclamou pegando mais três pedaços.

-Vá com calma! Ou ficará com dor de barriga de tanto comer! – Sango falou aconchegando-se ao lado do noivo.

-Ele está tão acostumado a comer bastante que nada acontecerá! – Inu-Yasha falou rindo e sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Não entendo pra onde vai tanta comida... – Sango falou suspirando.

-Já pensou alguma vez no porque de terem que chamar tanto o encanador? – Sesshoumaru pediu fazendo todos rirem.

Digo... Quase todos... Eu estava distraída o suficiente para não me dar conta da piada. Acordei do meu pequeno transe ao sentir-me ser apertada fortemente contra alguém.

-O que eu faço para você relaxar? – ele pediu num sussurro preocupado.

-Eu não sei... – resmunguei repousando minha face em seu peito quente – Realmente não sei... – abracei-o fortemente – Só sei que vou explodir...

-Você está precisando de férias... – ele falou ironicamente, beijando-me os cabelos.

-Com certeza... – ri baixinho fechando os olhos cansados – Mas como não será possível, já que você tem uma agenda muito apertada... posso me contentar em ficar no seu colo por muito, muito, muito tempo...

-Ótimo... – ele acarinhou minha face, beijando-me os lábios – Vem aqui... – ele puxou-me para seu colo, aninhando-me carinhosamente – Agora trate de relaxar...

-Inu-Yasha? – murmurei após fechar os olhos.

-Fala...

-Eu amo você... Demais...

-Eu também amo você...

-Nunca me deixe...

Foi o meu último sussurro antes do sono me tomar por completo. Estava mais tranqüila naquele momento... Junto dele... Sabendo que eu era correspondida... Tendo mais do que certeza disso...

Era o que me dava força...

_**#tatta hitotsubu dake**_

_**hikaru ishi mitsukete**_

_**zutto kakushite ita I love you**_

_**chanto tsutaenakucha**_

**_nakushichau mae ni ne_**

_**ima nara wakaru yo I love you#**_

#Eu encontrei uma pequena

Pedra brilhante

Eu mantive sempre escondida, Eu te amo

Eu preciso te falar

Antes que eu o perca

Eu sei agora que eu te amo#

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Perto de Você

(Começa aquela típica música de quando as pessoas correm em câmera lenta) OOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! (tropeça e cai no chão) Ui... quebrei um denti! O.O

Depois de milênios em câmera lenta eu finalmente volteiiiii!!! Hehuehee

Desculpem-me pela demora!

Terminei o capítulo há pouco tempo, o que significa que o outro pode demorar também... Y.Y

Bom... Sem mais delongas, LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAM LEIAMMMMMM!!!!!!!

E divirtam-se!

**PS:** Reviews no blog (que continua com o mesmo link só que de cara nova! XD)

Capítulo 9 – Perto de você

**Quinta-feira, 07 de junho de 2007**

-Bom dia, meu dorminhoco...

-Hum...? – resmunguei abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

-Você vai chegar atrasado se não levantar dessa cama...

-Atrasado, é? – falei prendendo-a em meus braços.

-É sério, Inu-Yasha! – ela exclamou não contendo o riso.

-Muito... muito...

Beijei-lhe os lábios desejando que o final de semana chegasse logo, para podermos ficar todo o tempo juntos. Foi tudo o que pude pedir...

-Seu irmão vai matá-lo...

-Não vai... Sei que não vai... – beijei-lhe novamente – Ele não ia querer vê-la infeliz...

-E quem disse que eu ficaria infeliz?

-Assim você me mata... – falei acarinhando-lhe a bochecha quentinha.

-Feioso! Ande! Você tem uma reunião!

-Putz! A reunião... – suspirei estirando-me.

-Isso mesmo! – senti suas pernas apertando-me a cintura – E você sabe o quão ela é importante, não?

-Sim... – resmunguei rouco segurando os braços finos e puxando-a para um beijo.

-Então acho melhor se mexer...

-Estou me mexendo... – falei abraçando-a, enquanto ela caía na gargalhada.

-Ótimo, meu Inu-Yasha... Mas é melhor você levantar e ir praquela reunião AGORA! – ela se desfez do abraço e levantou da cama, puxando-me.

-Eu quero ficar aqui com você...

-Podemos fazer isso outra hora, anjo... – ela puxou-me com mais força e eu levantei – Agora você precisa botar ordem nisso...

-Tudo o que quiser... Princesa...

-Ótimo... Vá se arrumar... O dia vai ser duro.

-Não precisa me lembrar disso... – falei beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Quer que eu vá junto?

-Prefiro não envolvê-la. – falei olhando para as roupas empilhadas no guarda-roupa.

-Já estou bem envolvida, não acha? – ela sussurrou em meus ouvidos, enlaçando-me a cintura. Movimentos que me causaram muitos arrepios.

-Talvez esteja um pouco... – tentei controlar minha voz, mas... Céus! Ela me tira o controle!

-Um pouco? – ela falou baixinho entre os beijos que depositava em meu pescoço. Isso me enlouquece, sabiam?

-Um... pouquinho... – sorri pegando uma roupa qualquer – Prometo contar-lhe tudo depois da reunião.

-Mas o que eu farei até lá?

-Não sei... Origami, talvez? – pedi sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bobo! – ela me empurrou, fazendo-me tropeçar e cair dentro do guarda-roupa.

-Ô mulher louca! – exclamei rindo. Já disse que aquele biquinho dela é muito sexy?

-Louca mesmo! Durmo com você todas as noites! Cuido de você no resto do tempo! Suuuuuper louca! – ela sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços e as pernas. Ah, menina atrevida!

-Amo você, sabia? – pedi me levantando e indo sentar-me junto dela.

-Idiota... – ela resmungou aumentando o biquinho.

-Tente se distrair um pouco hoje, linda. Faça algo pra você... Mais tarde podemos falar da maldita empresa! Podemos sair para jantar... só nós dois... – resmunguei beijando-lhe a bochecha – O que acha?

-Vou pensar no seu caso, Tachi! – ela falou mantendo a pose, mas ela sabia que eu sabia que ela estava se derretendo totalmente.

-Ótimo... Vou reservar nosso lugar para hoje à noite... – segurei-lhe o queixo e beijei-lhe os lábios – Não esqueça que eu amo você, ok?

-Ok... – ela murmurou deixando-me beijar-lhe outra vez.

-Tenho que ir agora... E espero que a senhorita não apareça em mais uma de suas visitinhas surpresas.

-Só hoje... farei o que me pediu... – ela sorriu e beijou-me – Agora vá... Antes que eu me arrependa!

-Amo você... – falei levantando e deixando o quarto na direção do banheiro.

**Nee Kawatteku mono wa**

**Tashikani aru keredo**

**Nee Kawaranai mono mo**

**Koko ni wa aru koto wo**

**Shinjite irareru you ni natta no wa**

**Tsutaete kureru kimi ga ita kara**

Certamente existem

algumas coisas que mudam

Mas a razão que eu me tornei capaz de acreditar

está aqui é algo inalterável

é porque você estava ali para me dizer

-Está atrasado.

-Bom dia pra você também, Sesshoumaru. – falei largando-me na cadeira de minha sala.

-Bankotsu já está esperando na sala de reuniões.

-Diga que já estou indo.

-Diga você mesmo.

-Imbecil... – resmunguei respirando fundo. Por que raios ele sempre desconta em mim quando acorda irritado?

Acho que nem preciso responder... Affff...

Tuuuuudddddooooo beeeemmmm!!! Eu ainda me vingo...

Respirei fundo e deixei minha sala com um maço de papéis que Sesshoumaru havia colocado sobre minha mesa. Fui até o elevador e "pacientemente" o esperei chegar ao seu destino.

Alisei o terno, respirei fundo novamente e, por fim, abri a porta e adentrei a sala de reuniões praticamente vazia.

-Bom dia, Miyamoto...

-Inu-Yasha... – ele reprovou elevando as sobrancelhas.

-Ok... – revirei os olhos – Bom dia, BAN-KO-TSU!

-Ahhhh... Muito melhor, velho amigo! – ele riu e levantou-se. Abraçou-me e indicou para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

-Sesshoumaru... – cumprimentei-o antes de sentar.

Sesshoumaru bocejou e veio até nós, sentando-se na ponta da mesa. Cruzou as mãos e ficou nos encarando. Tããããoooo profissional...

-O que tem a nos dizer, Bankotsu? – pediu, finalmente, enquanto arrumava-se melhor na cadeira.

-Infelizmente, como devem suspeitar, as notícias não são lá muito animadoras... – ele pigarreou – Com toda essa crise, Kyoto está fora de controle.

-Foi deixar nas mãos de quem mesmo, Sesshy? – falei estirando-me na cadeira. Isso soou MESMO como um: Eu bem que avisei, irmãozinho...

-Garanto que a culpa não é do Kouga.

-Pois eu garanto que é...

Silêncio...

Nos encarávamos e faíscas podiam ser vistas saindo de nossos olhos. Bankotsu soltou uma gargalhada.

**Dare mo itsuka tatte hitori no**

**Hito ni deau tame aruiteku**

Todos seguem para frente

para algum dia achar aquela pessoa

-Ora, ora... Ambos estão corretos!

-O que? – pedimos em um confuso coro.

-Isso mesmo... – ele sorriu profissionalmente – Kouga não teve culpa do ocorrido principal, mas devo admitir que ele não estava preparado para enfrentar uma situação como esta.

-Eu imaginei...

-E você o que fez? Moveu uma palha para melhorar a situação?

-Também não piorei...

-Então não reclame! Fala de Kouga, mas nada faz! – Sesshoumaru exclamou batendo as mãos na mesa.

-Nada faço? Nem eu, nem Kagome, eu suponho! – levantei-me raivosamente.

-Não envolva minha irmã nisso!

-Ela já está bem envolvida! Você sabe muito bem disso!

-E você sabe muito bem que ela anda ajudando muito mais do que você!

-O que você...?

-Rapazes... Rapazes... – Bankotsu segurou-me – Acalmem-se... – ele me olhou seriamente e fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse.

Larguei-me dele e sentei. As faíscas muito mais poderosas que antes... Oooooo... muito mais poderosas... Hummm... Já disse que eu odeio meu irmão?

-Ótimo... Agora podem me dizer de que mulher vocês estavam falando?

-Minha meia-irmã...

-Minha namorada...

-Higurashi Kagome... – falamos em uníssono.

-O que? – Bankotsu elevou a sobrancelha.

-A pestinha que está atrás daquela porta agora... – falei apontando para a única saída da sala.

**Boku wa kimi ni deau sono tame**

**Aruite kitan darou**

Eu devo ter andado

para achar você

Bankotsu espiou curiosamente e sei que viu o rostinho dela nos espiando por uma brecha na porta, pois um sorriso amigável se formou em seu rosto.

-Higurashi... O que havíamos combinado? – pedi levantando-me e virando-me de frente para a porta. Ela riu baixinho.

-Desculpe... Mas foi culpa da Rin! – ela entrou fechando a porta ao passar.

-Sei... – fui até ela e beijei-lhe os lábios – Deixe-me apresentá-la... – murmurei enlaçando-lhe a mão.

-'Tah... – ela sorriu segurando meu braço.

-Bankotsu... Essa aqui é minha namorada... – sorri orgulhoso.

-A Famosíssima Higurashi Kagome, hãn? – ele curvou-se com o seu sorriso profissional.

-Sim... Senhor Miyamoto. – e curvou-se também.

-Oh, me chame de Bankotsu... Poupemos a formalidade, minha querida.

-Rin precisa de algo, Irmãzinha?

-Ahn... Acho que você precisa me acompanhar... – ela fez uma careta apontando para a porta.

-Ok... – Sesshoumaru levantou e deixou a sala de reuniões.

-Vejo você mais tarde, linda... – beijei-lhe os lábios e empurrei-lhe delicadamente na direção que Sesshoumaru seguiu.

-Inu-Yasha...

-Sim? – virei-me para Bankotsu e me sentei ao lado dele novamente.

-Se eu precisasse de você... você não recusaria me ajudar, recusaria?

-Obviamente que não!

-Eu preciso de você agora...

-O que precisa que eu faça?

-Já era difícil pedir e agora é ainda mais, já que você... tem alguém que o prendeu a esse lugar...

-Aonde que chegar? – pedi enrugando o cenho. Que mau presságio!

-Preciso de você em Kyoto... Dia... dez desse mês...

-O que? Qual o motivo?

-Você sabe...

-Mas eu...! – respirei fundo escorando os cotovelos na mesa e unindo minhas mãos.

Eu sabia que não podia voltar atrás agora que já havia aceitado, mas... Deuses! Eu não posso deixar a Kagome sozinha! E não posso levá-la! Seria mais que uma tortura para ela voltar para aquele lugar!

-Eu... – tornei a respirar fundo – A Kikyou vai ter que ir junto?

-Kikyou? – ele elevou a sobrancelha, deixando um sorriso malicioso brotar no rosto.

-Maldição, Miyamoto! A secretária!

-A secretária, hãn?

-Ótimo! Esquece... – levantei rapidamente e fui até as janelas.

-Leve-a, Inu-Yasha. E se quiser leve sua namorada.

-Não! – virei-me e pude ver sua expressão desconfiada – Bankotsu... A Kagome não pode voltar para Kyoto... Ela já sofreu demais naquela cidade... Não quero vê-la sofrer mais...

Nunca mais...

**Nee Kore kara mo onaji**

**Keshiki wo mite yukou**

**Kore kara saki donna dekigoto ga**

**Machiukete ite mo wasurenaide**

Vamos continuar a ver

o mesmo cenário juntos

De agora em diante, não importa o que

nos espera, não esqueça

-Não comente nada com meu irmão sobre aquele assunto, ok? – pedi apertando a mão de Bankotsu.

-Se você acha que não devo...

-Eu resolvo isso... – suspirei vendo-o se afastar do prédio.

-Inuzinhooooo!!!

Parece praga! Será que não posso ficar em paz por um segundo?

-O que foi dessa vez? – pedi vendo Kikyou ao meu lado com o telefone sem fio.

-Uma ligação... É aquela Sango...

-Ah! – sorri maliciosamente pegando o telefone das mãos dela – Oi, fofa...

-Inu... Só pra avisar que a Rin está na Sango. Pode avisar o Sesshy?

-Claro! Ahn... Hey!

-O que foi?

-Você está na Sango?

-Sim... Por?

-Não quer dar uma passadinha aqui? Estou precisando muito das suas mãozinhas...

-Você não tem o número de alguma massagista, não?

-VOCÊ é a minha massagista...

-Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha... Eu já vou...

-Amo você, sabia?

-Por acaso alguém já havia me contado...

-Não demore, por favor!

-Beijo...

-Muitos pra você... – sorri desligando o aparelho e atirando para Kikyou – Vou sair mais cedo.

-Você não pára aqui...

-Tenho outros deveres, sabia? – falei dando-lhe as costas e seguindo na direção do elevador.

-Você chama aquela garotinha de dever?

-Éh... Por ordens médicas tenho o DEVER de ficar do lado dela o máximo o possível... – sorri maliciosamente escorando-me na parede enquanto esperava pelo elevador.

-Jura? Pensei que ela fosse apenas um divertimento... – ela sorriu maliciosa, fazendo-me estreitar os olhos – Uma menina bobinha ao seu lado? Assim você não vai pra frente.

-Antes ela do que você... – adentrei o elevador – Eu a amo... – as portas se fecharam.

**Itsudemo kimi no soba ni iru yo**

**Hoka ni wa nani mo dekinai kedo**

Eu sempre estou do seu lado

embora não tenha mais nada que eu possa fazer

-Esperou muito?

Virei-me na direção da porta, vendo um sorriso leve a minha espera. Ow... Que sorriso...

-Uma eternidade... – sorri maliciosamente fazendo um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

-Uau... Não cansou, não?

-Quase chamei uma substituta! – murmurei puxando-a para meus braços.

-Que bom que ficou no "quase".

-Bom, não, ótimo... – beijei-lhe os lábios levemente, abraçando-a em seguida – Como eu conseguia viver sem você antes?

-Você ainda não me conhecia... Não sabia o que estava perdendo.

-Convencida... – rimos e ela me abraçou com mais força.

-Podemos dar o fora daqui?

-Agora mesmo... – sorri arrastando-a para fora do escritório.

Aquele assunto do Miyamoto martelando em minha cabeça...

**Namida no hi mo egao no hi ni mo**

**Kimi no soba ni iyou**

Em dias de lágrimas e dias de sorrisos

eu estarei ao seu lado

-Inu...?

-Hum? – resmunguei acarinhando-lhe o cabelo.

-Como você sabia que eu estava lá... na hora da reunião?

-Não sei... – sorri e desviei o olhar para ela – Não sei mesmo...

-Você é louco... – ela riu abraçando-me apertado.

-Você também é...

-Mas não tanto quanto você...

-Posso duvidar? – pedi sarcástico, levando o tapa no peito.

-Claro que não! – ela escorou-se em mim e fechou os olhos.

-E não duvido... – sorri levemente apertando-a contra mim.

-O Miyamoto trouxe boas notícias? – ela pediu esperançosa.

-Bom se fosse, querida... Bom se fosse...

-A situação está pior?

-Um pequeno caos... – sorri beijando-lhe os cabelos e apertando-lhe fortemente – Mas não se preocupe com isso... Daremos um jeito...

-Sei que sim... – ela fitou-me com um sorriso curioso – Posso contar-lhe um segredo?

-Quantos quiser...

-A Rin... e o Sesshy... vão casar!

-O que...? – fitei-lhe distraído – O que??? – pedi quando realmente entendi o significado daquelas palavras.

**Dare mo itsuka tatta hitori no**

**Hito ni deau tame aruiteku**

Todos seguem para frente

para algum dia achar aquela pessoa

-Não comente nada... Só eu e a Sango sabemos... – ela suspirou ao ouvir-me pigarrear – Ok! Agora o Miroku já deve saber também! Mas eles não querem que a notícia se espalhe.

-E não vai espalhar? O todo poderoso Sesshoumaru casando?

-Antes da hora, eu quis dizer...

-E eu que sempre pensei que ele tivesse medo de casar...

-Ele encontrou alguém!

-Eu também! Mas nem por isso vou...! – calei-me ao ver o olhar sentido dela – Quero dizer... Eu vou! Um dia... Não tão cedo! Digo...!

-Certo... – ela deu um sorriso triste e escorou a cabeça em meu peito.

-Kagome...

-Eu entendi, Inu-Yasha... Não precisa soletrar.

-É só que...! Eu...! Eu só...! – suspirei me calando, em seguida.

PARABÉNS, INU-YASHA! Conseguiu arruinar tudo outra vez! E pra piorar você tem que contar uma coisinha pra ela...

-Kagome? – chamei baixinho.

-Deixe isso pra lá, Inu-Yasha...

-Não é isso... Eu...! Eu preciso...!

-Fale logo, Inu-Yasha!

-Ok... Esquece...

-Fale!

-Não é nada... – dei de ombros – Nada importante...

Imagina se fosse!

-Só... lembre que eu sempre amarei você, ok? Não importa o que aconteça...

-Tudo bem... – ela falou sem ânimo.

E pela primeira vez, não me senti bem ao estar olhando o mar... Fez-me perceber que é grandioso demais para que eu compreenda... Mas não só ele...

**Itsuka umare kawatta to shite mo**

**Kitto kimi wo mitsukerun darou**

Mesmo se algum dia nós renascermos

sei que serei capaz de achar você

-Olá...

-Opa! Que visita agradável! Entrem! Entrem!

-Obrigada, Miroku... – Kagome mal sorriu e já foi na direção da cozinha.

Suspirei.

-Ihhhh... Que aconteceu?

-O que? – perguntei fechando a porta.

-A Kagome está com cara de poucos amigos... O que você aprontou agora?

-Nada... Só... – atirei-me no sofá – A velha conversa sobre casamento... Mulheres são tão apressadas!

-Ah, meu pai... O que você disse pra ela?

-Que eu tinha achado a pessoa certa, mas que nem por isso eu ia casar! Digo, casar agora! Mais tarde... quem sabe?

-'Cê se ferrou!

-O que? – pedi sem entender nada.

-A maioria das garotas sonha casar desde bem pequeninas! Daí arranja um namorado que não quer isso? É o mesmo que perder esse sonho! Você acha que é isso que ela quer?

-Não, mas... Eu disse que caso! Não agora, mas caso!

-Conheço você... É um milagre estar namorando! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Isso só fez com que ela percebesse essa realidade...

-Imbecil...

-Todos nós sabemos que você é imbecil! Não precisa lembrar!

-Miroku... mais uma e você apanha... Pra valer... – falei com os olhos estreitos.

-Tudo bem... Mas faça algo bom... Peça desculpas...

-O que? – pedi indignado.

Ora! Eu não ia pedir desculpas por uma coisa boba dessas!

-Kagome... – falei parando ao lado dela na sacada do quarto.

-Eu?

-Desculpe-me por... dizer aquelas coisas hoje de tarde... Não era bem aquilo que eu queria ter dito.

Doce é a ironia do destino, não concordam?

-Não? – ela fitou-me com uma das sobrancelhas elevada.

-Quero casar com você, de verdade! Mas não precisa ser imediatamente, precisa? Pensei em deixar tudo se estabilizar primeiro para não ser algo que não trará boas lembranças!

-Tudo bem... – ela sorriu carinhosamente e me abraçou – Amo você...

-E eu você... – apertei-a contra mim fortemente.

Tanto que a única coisa que rodeia minha cabeça, quando não estou ocupado, é o modo de lhe falar sobre... Kyoto... Não vai ser fácil...

Mas, na vida, o que é fácil?

Só espero não lhe machucar... Isso, pra mim, seria morrer...

Mas talvez a única opção seja...!

-Amo muito...

**Boku wa kimi ni deau sono tame**

**Mata aruitekun darou**

Seguirei em frente novamente

para achar você

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
